Ranger General
by J CAE
Summary: After Illidan's defeat, his servitors were hunted daily by the Scourge. They never thought their rescuer would be Kael's former ranger general who wanted much more than revenge. COMPLETED
1. Nameless

**RANGER GENERAL by J CAE**

**Part I******

"Dedicated to Sylvanas, one of the underappreciated heroes in Warcraft--and her fans"

SPOILER: Everything up to Frozen Throne...my view on how Warcraft IV might turn out, hoi ^_~. 

NOTE: More storyline-based than my previous fics, I hope. Sensible reviews welcome and thanks. Strictly no flames please. SYLVANAS FANS [!!yay!!] you made the right choice. OTHER UNDEAD FANS STAY AWAY. PG-13 Violence and language abuse (*cough cough* usually in author's notes)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blizzard or Warcraft or Sylvanas or anything you recognize. I'm not making any profit from this thing, so whatever you're up to, forget it. 

BEGIN

**_Do you remember me?_**

**_ I was part of you, Elves of Silvermoon._**

**_ Through the years, I suffered and grieved with you. When the Scourge marched upon Quel'thalas, I was the first to get to the scene and defend your lives. I held the lines for your sake, braved death on the battlefield for your children's future._**

**_ And I DIED for you._**

**_ Not one of you was by my side to taste the terror of the cold runeblade. Yet I must be blamed for being possessed to do what my heart detested. _**

**_ In your minds do you not recall a name now?_**

**_ I once said that I would find my own way in this world._**

**_ And I shall. _**

********

**CHAPTER ONE: NAMELESS __**

****

"Varimathras," Sylvanas whispered as she turned her eyes from the waning moon upon the greyish sky. Another day was about to begin. Time had long lost meaning to her yet she must still be bounded by it. 

"Yes, my lady," the Nathrezim bowed. "I'm at your service."

"How far till the Elven encampment?" her boots fell soundlessly on the crimson snow as she resumed her journey. 

"Two days on foot, my lady," the loyal dreadlord replied. Blood was everywhere--on the snowy lands, in the caves, up on the mountains tops. Even a blood-lusty vampire such as Varimathras felt unnerved by his surroundings. Ner'zhul had become so powerful after Illidan's defeat. It seemed that every single living soul on the continent was consumed, leaving behind only a disintegrating place of death and chaos. Perhaps the Nerubians who fought so hard for their freedom had been killed and converted already. 

The Dark Lady sighed. **_Two days_**. If she successfully reached Prince Kael'thas in one piece, she would certainly make him pay for the boredom she was put through. But, she reminded herself, she was the one who wished to find him. 

"We best make haste," she told her warriors. "I doubt Ner'zhul would let Kael'thas get off this continent..." 

A low howl echoed through the frozen mountains, cutting her off. It seemed to come from high up the slope. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and listened. She knew the cry.

"Frost wyrm," she muttered with distaste. And to her army, she said, "We must be wary of Ner'zhul's scouts." 

"Mistress," one of her banshees suggested, gesturing towards the woods somewhere ahead of the band. "We could make use of the trees for cover." The trees were all dead and barren, their trunks splattered with blood. Yet the density of them shadowed the area, making it dark enough to mask the army's tracks.

Varimathras reminded her, "But the dim forests make a good hiding place for shades as well." 

Sylvanas acknowledged his point, "Yes. We will just have to kill them before they can report them to their master." She proceeded towards the woods. Her army followed. The dreadlord lingered behind. **_Such change in her_**, he noticed. Each passing day, Sylvanas drew further and further apart from her elven heritage. The mercilessness she demonstrated on her foes was beginning to worry him. Who knows, one day she might decide to finish him? Then all that he had done to betray the Nathrezim and his own honour would be in vain.

Noticing that he lagged behind, Sylvanas turned her head and flared, "Dreadlord, you best keep your mind off my business." 

"My lady?" puzzled, Varimathras mouthed. He had not said a word.

"I know what you are thinking," a hint of anger flickered in her eerie red eyes. 

**_She was telepathic?_**

"I apologize," he bowed his head. Sighing, he followed her into the woods. He had no other choice.

*~*~*~*

Ner'zhul watched the Dark Ranger through the eyes of his spies. He was impressed by the persistence of the woman who refused to be beaten despite of her disadvantageous condition. She was far more cunning than he thought her to be. He should not underestimate her again.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sapphiron the frost wyrm appeared from amid the blood red snowstorm and landed before him. 

**_Your humble servant Kel'thuzad has arrived at the coast,_** said the frost wyrm without moving its mouth. Ner'zhul could understand its meaning perfectly fine. 

"Kel'thuzad?" Ner'zhul raised his brow. "What could he be doing here?" 

**_Danger_**, Sapphiron told him. **_He came to warn you, my king, of grave dangers._**

"Very well," Ner'zhul nodded his head. "Send escorts to bring him here."

**_Yes, great king_**. 

"Wait. Avoid confrontation with the Dark Ranger of any sort," the Lich King said. "Until her plights are clear to us, she is not to be touched." 

**_As you wish._**

The mighty Sapphiron took to the skies and vanished back into the misty storm.

Ner'zhul shook his head. With Anub'arak still facing off Illidan's resistant forces, Sylvanas could wait. The calculated Crypt Lord would be the best choice to fight that crafty ranger.

And yet something bothered him still.

It was the warning that Kel'thuzad would bring. He knew, unless it was urgent, the lich would not leave his post and come to him. Something must have gone wrong back at Arthas¡¦s kingdom.

*~*~*~*

The dark woods cast eerie shadows on the blood-washed floor. Was there a single spot still free from the lich king's influence? Even the frosty wind that managed to breach through the desolate forest seemed to sing songs of death and betrayal.

Sylvanas who was running ahead of the band halted suddenly and stood still.

"Mistress, is something wrong?" the banshees gathered around her worriedly.

"I hear something...peculiar," the Dark Lady replied, scanning the area carefully.

"We hear nothing but the wind, Lady Sylvanas." 

"Water running, about a mile eastwards from us," she told them. Her senses were sharper than the rest of them--she **_had been_** an elf after all. "But in this frozen wasteland? How come? We will head there to find out." 

"But my lady," Varimathras said, knowing that he risked upsetting the dark ranger again, "this would mean deviating from our course." 

"True," she nodded. "Stop this nuisance. I know what I'm doing." 

Following the sound, they reached the edge of the woods. They would have to leave the protection of the darkness and head to the mountain area. They must move swiftly to avoid being tackled by any of their enemies.

And the weather seemed to get worse by the minute. Bloody snow fell heavily and mingled with the red and brown stains on the ground. The army fought their way up the slopes--the only ones who seemed unaffected by the wailing winds were the banshees. 

Soon enough, a fountain of life became visible amid the storm. This was the source of sound that Sylvanas heard. 

**_Twak_****_!_**

She caught a dart between her fingers. Her army immediately surrounded her attackers with weapons drawn. It was two Naga warriors, bathing their wounds in the fountain who obviously mistook her for their enemies. 

"How dare you!" Sylvanas fumed, tossing away the dart that was intended for her.

"No one possesses the Naga," the two amphibian warriors braced themselves for a final struggle. If Sylvanas was planning to possess them, they were ready to kill themselves before she could succeed.

"I am not interested in recruiting you foul snakes," she was about to finish them off when she changed her mind. "You serve Kil'jaeden?"

"What is it, elf witch?" the Nagas evaded her question.

**_Very well then._****_ They asked for it._**

She narrowed her eyes and spoke, "I have received orders from the demonlord himself. Escort me to the Blood Elven Prince." 

Varimathras gasped, "Lady Sylvanas, he didn't..." 

But she cast a silence spell on him before he could blow her cover. Yes, she knew the risks she was taking. She was inviting the wrath of the demonlord. Against him, she was powerless. Therefore she would need to be craftier than he was.

The two Naga did not doubt her words, "If it pleases you." 

Smiling to herself, Sylvanas let them lead the way. It would be to her advantage if she could get through to Kael'thas with escorts. Behind her, the dreadlord seemed worried. He had seen what Kil'jaeden did to Ner'zhul. To suffer the same fate was not what he had in mind when he decided to follow the Dark Lady. Yet what could he do to stop her?

Sylvanas, on the other hand, was not in the least bit bothered by what she had just done. Rather, she was quite pleased with herself.

*~*~*~*

When they arrived, the encampment was still under invasion. Hot blood shed by the Elves and Naga poured onto the ground, melting the snow into a sea of dark red liquid.

**_A losing war._****__**

****It would not be long before the Crypt Lord Anub'arak could take out what remained of Illidan¡¦s forces. 

Sylvanas licked her lips. To intercept such a battle would mean alerting the Lich King. Yet what could be wrong with that? Her ultimate purpose was to challenge Arthas, or Ner'zhul. Whatever he had become. She would kill the bastard who put her life in misery.

She had only limited forces--that was for sure. But whether or not she would succeed in the long run depended on if she could claim Kael'thas's forces.

All right. She was ready.

Nodding to Varimathras and her army, they charged. It did not matter how many enemies were on the field, or how many men she might lose. Figures meant nothing to her. As long as she could taste the sweet ecstasy of revenge, it would all be worthy.

Anub'arak, too, gasped as he saw Sylvanas and her Undead minions suicidally marched upon the battlefield--her warriors were fighting both sides of the battle. Whatever did that crazed dark ranger want? It was all beyond his comprehension. 

And yet...

"Your lich king is a fool," Sylvanas gave the Crypt Lord a small malicious smile as they engaged in battle. "He sent you to hunt down the petty little pawns of Illidan whom not even Kil'jaeden cares about." 

Anub'arak was stung by her comment, but he only warned her, "Guard your tongue, damned ghost. Or you will suffer the wrath of the lich king himself." 

"Really?" Sylvanas laughed sarcastically, "I am petrified." She notched a black arrow to her bow and shot it at the crypt lord who evaded and returned a blow.

"Die, bitch!" 

Varimathras came to the Dark Lady's aid by casting Rain of Fire on the enemy. Making use of the confusion, Sylvanas grabbed hold of Kael'thas and silenced him before he could utter a spell, "Hush. Don't scream. I have come to save you."

But he, of course, did not believe her for she was just another Undead to him. He struggled. The dreadlord punched him out cold and lugged him over the shoulders. With a loud whistle, Sylvanas signalled for her army to retreat from the battleground.

"Kael!" Vashj gasped in shock as she watched the young prince being abducted. She released an arrow at the dreadlord, but Sylvanas intercepted it with her own, breaking the Naga's arrow into two halves. Before Vashj could notch another arrow to her bow, the Dark Ranger shot her in the shoulder. 

"Fool!" shouted Sylvanas as she and her minions cleared away. 

Anub'arak's forces surrounded the injured Vashj...

*~*~*~*

**_What is she up to? And in my name too?_**

****The demonlord Kil'jaeden watched Sylvanas's bold rescue attempt in amusement. Not that he cared to know what fate Kael'thas might suffer in the hands of the Dark Lady, but her act surprised him.

**_Good_**, he thought. 

The ex-Ranger General of Silvermoon was still a talented leader despite of her death. After regaining her freedom, she had been on her own, yet she managed to exert her influence over a few banshees that eventually helped her enslave a notable force. 

**_The pain of her death was her driving force--and it could be of use to me_**, mused the demonlord. 

Very well. He would let her run around **_in his name _**for a while longer. ****

***~*~*~***

_Questions or comments, please email me at ardentsq@hotmail.com. _


	2. Heartless

**RANGER GENERAL - ****by J.CA **

**CHAPTER TWO: STONE-HEARTED__**

****

A bucket of ice water dumped over the head was not a nice wake-up call at all. Kael's eyes popped open as he came back to his senses. His jaw was still hurting from the dreadlord's overly forceful blow. He was certain it left a bruise, but what concerned him now was his being tied to a meat wagon.

The place around him stunk like hell. He could hardly keep his head clear. He realized he had to be in some sort of dead forest. Infertile tree branches intertwined with one another, knitting a dead canopy to block out the sky.

No point in trying to escape. A dark figure stood over him. He could not see her face clearly--but those red eyes...

"Had a good night's rest, Prince Kael'thas?" 

"What are you doing to me? Where are my men?" he asked the dark ranger. And more importantly, "Who are you?" He could not say that she was the most pleasant-looking thing he had seen.

She paused at the last question. Grave disappointment crept over her face. He did not know her.

"Well, of course," shaking her head, she reminded herself, sarcastically, out loud. "Dear me. I forgot I'm speaking to a prince who was not even in Quel'thalas when the death knight destroyed our homes. Why should I expect him to remember an insignificant ranger general?" She stepped closer to him and ran her bony fingers through his hair. She smelled like decaying flesh. He wanted to draw back, but he could not. 

He tried to distract himself. "You said," if his memories served, "that you were going to save me. Why won't you tell me your name?" 

"Damn it! I fought and **_died _**in place of you! Look into my eyes," she gripped his chin and forced him to look up. "And tell it to my face that you do not know my name?" 

The truth was, he did not. He could not lie about it. **_Ranger general_**, she had said. She must be one of the Windrunners. The Windrunners were the best rangers Silvermoon ever produced. But her...name?

"Tarya?" he caught himself immediately. No. Tarya was much younger than the wraith whose eyes he was forced to stare into. How was he supposed to get through this name game? "Nelaras?" 

But she shook her head and pressed her face closer to his--and a tiny smile played at the corner of her lips. There was no joy in her expression. No anger. Just disappointment. "Kael'thas, you are a fool." 

A fool? He was the prince of a fallen kingdom all right. He had been repetitively scorned by the human knight Garithos when he was still with the Alliance. And yet he had never been called a fool.

Her voice was low but no less intimidating, "You've led my people straight into the Burning Legion's bosom." 

**_Her people? _**But she was an Undead!

"I may be a walking corpse, but I am no Undead," she seemed to read his mind. "I have fought so hard to keep my freedom after the Lich King lost control of me. But you, on the other hand, are delivering our people to their certain doom. I have to stop you." 

Kael had to defend himself from her accusations, "It was a choice between serving Lord Illidan and death. I had to do this in order to preserve my race. You think that I am happy living under the constant fear of..." he whispered the last two words, as if he did not want anyone to hear, "the demonlord?" 

"Why should you be afraid of Kil'jaeden?" Sylvanas laughed. "Your life and death does not keep him awake at night." 

**_True. _**He averted his gaze. If Kil'jaeden had cared about him and Vashj, there would have been reinforcements of some sort. They were clearly left to die out in these frozen lands.

"Illidan was surely no friend of my worst enemy. And yet to serve him as a slave would a master, what were you thinking?" the ranger continued. It seemed that she already knew everything about him. "The demon hunter could not cure your hunger for magic. Nothing can, save death. If you so desire it, I can give it to you." On second thoughts, "Or maybe not. You are the key to my plans." 

"What are you going to possess me or something?" he hoped that his will would be strong enough for him to resist her.

"Possess you? No," she shook her head. "I'd rather you follow me like that dreadlord Varimathras and learn your place with me." 

**_Varimathras?_**

She turned. Realizing that she was going to leave him chained up to the stinking wagon, he called her back. "Wait! Where's Vashj? Where are my people? What have you done to them?" 

"Vashj?" she frowned. "She's probably dead by now, if not captured by the Lich King or turned into some sacrifice. But for my crimes--" crimes? Why should she call them crimes when it was not her will? Yet she had helped destroy her own homeland. For that, she would pay. "I will keep **_your _**people safe." 

She turned and walked away.

"You've got to let me go," Kael tried to loosen his ropes. "I need to make sure...Vashj, she can't...please let me go!" 

Why Vashj? Why a Naga?

She just left him pleading.

*~*~*~*

Kel'thuzad followed Sapphiron's lead to the one throne. The success of the lich king was evident to him. Within a few months, Ner'zhul had already converted Northrend into a paradise of the Scourge, and yet in a dark corner of Lordaeron, a group of living still prevailed. And they managed to regain control over Dalaran.

Led by a human general whose name was Alanen--why did it matter? The human were all the same, passionate but rather mindless. It was not known whether this general was loyal to the Alliance or to Kil'jaeden, if not anyone else. 

Charismatic as he was, he managed to rally the remaining living populace to his side to war against the lich king's influence. Kel'thuzad and the Scourge fought hard, yet this human general called upon a mysterious and powerful force to aid him. Demonic powers? Kel'thuzad could not confirm that. Yet Alanen's powers proved to be greatly disruptive to the security of Lordaeron and this must be reported immediately to the lich king.

He urged his escorts of frost wyrms and necromancers to move faster. This news could not wait. Any minute now, Alanen might have a chance to take over Lordaeron. Yet he could not help but feel that someone, or something was watching him, plotting to prevent him from reaching the ice crown. He must also act in caution.

His necromancers felt it too. "Lich Kel'thuzad," one of them said. "Please be careful. Someone is out there, and those watchful eyes do not serve the lich king." 

He nodded. "**_Perhaps we should cause a diversion?_****_" _**He communicated with his escorts telepathically. "**_Sapphiron and the frost wyrms should lead my decoy along the main route, while the others and myself should seek out the frozen throne through another path."_**

**_ "The abandoned Nerubian tunnels that we found might be useful"_**, one of the necromancers suggested.

Both Kel'thuzad and the Frost Wyrm agreed. 

*~*~*~*

Kael realized he dozed off again only when a Nathrezim tapped him on the shoulder. The ropes around his hands and waist were cut and he was handed a small pouch with a string fastened around it. "This is from the Dark Lady. Put this around your neck, but you're not allowed to open it until the Lady lets you go."

"What is it?" Anyone given a Pandora's box would ache to find out what was contained inside. 

"Until she lets you go," Varimathras repeated. "Now come." 

The prince persisted, "Her name, at least, would be helpful?" 

"Why should it matter?" the dreadlord snapped. "You are unworthy to call it. Come on. She awaits." 

Kael shut up. Following the Nathrezim, he headed to the other side of the woods. His clothes were soiled and his hair stuck with mud and blood. The confinement of the dead woods and the bloody puddles all around him made him sick--or probably he was sick before seeing all that.

Behind a row of trees, he could see two spell breakers and a sorceress standing opposite the Dark Lady. They were engaged in some conversation and his men did not appear threatened or disgusted by her appearance.

They turned to greet their prince as he arrived with the dreadlord.

"Are you all right, my prince?" the spell breaker asked. "You do not look well." 

"I am well," Kael lied. "And you men?" He did not want sympathy now.

"The Dark Lady saved us," the sorceress chirped. She sounded almost delighted.

"I am glad to know." Sarcasm.

But there was something he needed to clarify. To his men, he said, "If you would leave us, I would like to speak with the Dark Lady alone." 

Sylvanas nodded, and the men walked away. Somehow, this bothered him. To whom were his men loyal? Him, or her? They did not look as if they were enslaved however. Kael sensed danger.

"Dreadlord, leave us," Sylvanas said when Varimathras made no move. Bowing to her again, he turned to leave.

"All right, Dark Lady," Kael put his hands on his waist. "What do you really want? Speak, and I will try and help, but only after I return to Vashj. I will come back to you, I swear it." 

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes. 

**_Why?_** Because Vashj was in danger! What answer was she expecting from him? 

But he forced down his anger and calmly said, "She is my comrade. I would not abandon her to her death." 

"She is beyond your help," Sylvanas said coldly. "You best forget about her and consider yourself lucky that I pulled you out of the battle." 

**_What? Vashj was dead? _**He refused to believe it.

She changed the subject, "I will tell you what I have in mind. I will destroy that bastard who killed me and tore our homes down." 

Kael sighed inwardly. "It is impossible. Arthas has become Ner'zhul himself. No power of yours can hurt him." 

She raised her hand to his bruised face and he braced himself for a slap. But before it came, she balled her fist and withdrew her hand. Through clenched teeth, she swore, "My hatred will be the death of him." 

** _All right. Whatever she said._**

"You want me to help you kill Arthas?" 

"Maybe," she muttered, looking away from him.

"Maybe?" her hesitant reply made him even more uncertain.

"But first of all, I want you to help me kill Kel'thuzad, who, as we are speaking, heading towards the frozen throne to report to the Lich King." 

"All right," even if he was not under threat, killing Kel'thuzad was a task he would not refuse. 

She told him what her shade reported. 

Sapphiron and his frost wyrms were escorting the lich--and yet with no ground units, he would be completely exposed to an assassin's arrow. No matter how powerful the frost wyrms might be, they would never be quick enough to shield him. 

Sylvanas was no fool. She knew Kel'thuzad would try a diversion like this. No doubt he had been warned of her presence. 

"I will go look for and kill the real Kel'thuzad," she said. "Kael, you will lead the platoon of elves that I saved to aid me as best you can."

The elven prince nodded slowly. Was he to take orders from an ex-ranger general? Well, he was still quite confused by what happened. If she was as sure as she sounded, he would rather listen to her. 

*~*~*~*

Sylvanas sent out a small group of enslaved crypt fiends to attack the fake lich that the frost wyrms were guarding--let them think she fell for their little trick. Let them underestimate her intelligence and lower their guard so that she could make her surgical strike. 

Kael'thas learned that Varimathras would remain in the forest to guard their supplies and to watch out for the Lich King's lackeys--really, what supplies did the dead need? Probably just some cursed skulls and decaying eyeballs they could play around with during their leisure. As far as Kael was concerned, the army of walking corpses had not struck a good impression on him. He dared not trust Sylvanas or her excessively courteous dreadlord.

Another shade came to find Sylvanas to report before she and her armies headed out. It told her that her crypt fiends had already found the frost wyrms and engaged in battle with them. Yet the real Kel'thuzad still could not be found. The Dark Lady asked it to keep searching, and Kael cleared his throat.

"You have something to say?" she asked the elven prince.

"There are Nerubian tunnels everywhere," Kael, who spent almost a year stranded in the frozen lands, told her. "It seemed to me that the lich would probably travel through the tunnels to reach his king. Yet it may be a little difficult to find him. The Nerubians are very clever mechanics. They left a lot of traps and secret passages in the tunnels." 

The dark ranger raised her brow. Secretly, she was glad she made the right choice in bringing the prince with her. He knew the land more than she or any of her minions did.

"Which reminds me," the shade added. "I have spotted a cave that might be an entrance to a tunnel a little way down south from here, across the frozen sea." 

"Frozen sea?" Sylvanas mouthed. How weird. 

"It used to be a crate full of seawater, but the cold has turned it into a large ice plane," Kael explained. "That is the legend I heard." 

The shade ran ahead to inspect the situation. Sylvanas did not wait for it to return before ordering her army to move out.

The dead minions did not seem too comfortable leaving the shadows, yet Kael was more than pleased to feel the wind again. No matter their different perspectives. They would be stuck with each other for a while. 

They followed the shade's instructions and arrived at the Frozen Sea. The ice plane was transparent, free of soil or vegetation. Still uncorrupted. They could see water beneath the ice. Something did not feel right, and Kael just wanted to get it over with. He attempted to cross the frozen sea quickly, yet Sylvanas stopped him.

"The ice has been formed magically," she told him. "We have to be careful."

One of the banshees pointed at the opening at the other side of the crate, "That entrance is packed with ice." 

And indeed it was true. Ice cubicles hung from the arch all the way down to the floor. To enter, they would have to remove the ice first. But where would it lead to?

They were making their way to the other side of the crate when suddenly, dark shadows covered the sky--frost wyrms! Despite of the Dark Lady's prudent planning, they were still discovered! Her crypt fiends followed closely behind, trying their best to prevent the frost wyrms from approaching the dead army. Yet it became obvious from their abrupt change of plan that the lich had to be somewhere in the tunnels. They came to defend him. 

Sylvanas commanded ground units to run for cover while she and the Blood Elven archers fired arrows at the skeletal dragons. Kael stayed behind to help. He had been bothered by the way his men reacted to her command--but perhaps not any more. He began to believe that she was really, as she claimed, a ranger general. 

Something shot out from the floor--debris of ice. Through the clear plane, they could see a huge shadow forcing its way up towards the surface. It crashed through the ice and rose itself up into the air. With one clamp of the jaw, it ripped a ghoul into two halves. Ice serpent! But then, it quickly disappeared back under the water.

The dead army could feel the ice beneath their feet splitting apart. Sylvanas cursed inwardly, realizing that it would probably not support them for much longer. Surely her minions and Kael's forces would be buried under the great arctic sea if they could not find somewhere safe to hide soon. 

But there was nowhere to run. Everywhere they were surrounded by melting ice. The army of frost wyrms kept on attacking and the ice blocks drifted further. A terrible scream could be heard when someone plunged into the breathtakingly cold ice water.

Sylvanas and Kael were trapped on a larger piece of ice, but that too, they could tell, was about to break up and sink beneath the water.

The ranger general fired a black arrow at Sapphiron, the leader of the frost wyrms. It exhaled freezing air at her.

"Hear me, Sapphiron," she called out loud. "You and I once had our free wills, yet Arthas had slaughtered and forced us to do what we detested. But I broke free from his control. You must understand the pain that I went through to come to this decision to fight him. Stand on my side, mighty Sapphiron." 

**_ Would that work?_**

The frost wyrm said nothing. It showed her no signs either. Perhaps the death knight had killed it of its emotions inside as well.

Sylvanas felt the ice plane beneath her fracture. She grabbed hold of something to keep herself from falling into the freezing water. Kael'thas, on the other hand, also held onto a projection. If the skeletal dragons attacked now, there would be nowhere to run. 

"Kael," she shouted over the harsh roaring of the frost wyrms. "Jump. Keep your head under water and swim. Find something you can land your feet on." 

He did as he was told. Oh the Highest Light! The cold cut at his skin like razors, freezing his every joint. 

**_ Swim or drown if not die from the cold?_**

He moved his arms frantically. It was hard enough to see in the dark waters, but he needed to survive. He was racing against time. Any second now, he would die in the water if he could not find a safe place. 

**_ No, he would not die._**

Dragging himself a few metres forward, he reached the other side of the shore and got up to the ground. It was even colder than when he was in water. His clothes were soaked and heavy and they did nothing to keep the cold out. Well, at least now he no longer felt filthy. 

In a corner of his eyes, he saw some movement behind him--the dead body of a Blood Elf drifting with the waves. He could see many more heads and bodies floating aimlessly on the water surface. Both Elven and the dead. Blocks of ice drifted further apart. 

The frost wyrms turned away from the sky. They had not seen him or they would not have left him alone. The Dark Lady...the block to which she was clinging had already disappeared. Where was she?  
Had she died for good? He searched for her face amid the frozen faces, but did not find her. He felt a lump raise to his throat. Perhaps he did not hate her so? Still shivering from the cold, he stumbled blindly into the frozen lands. Should he report back to Varimathras about it? How was he to face the dreadlord?

Wait. Was it any of his business? The woman dragged him into this mess. She even prevented him from finding Vashj. Why should he even care a little for her? 

He caught himself quickly. He just sounded like someone he once knew--Maiev Shadowsong! That warden who abandoned Tyrande to her death in the River Arevass. But he was even worse. The Dark Lady had done him no wrong.

Surely, he could not go back to save her--he could not even save himself. The coldness almost knocked him out. The bloody storm offered him no comfort. He was on his own.

He examined the ice clotted around the entrance of the tunnel--the sheltered area seemed promising. A spell came to his purple lips, "Flame strike." 

And the ice melted. He stumbled into the tunnel. He knew he would not be safe there but at least he could escape the cold for a little while. He had to sit to recoup his strength. Suddenly, he felt the weight around his neck getting heavy. He grabbed the soaked pouch in his hands. The Dark Lady had not let him go, but she herself had gone. Perhaps easing his curiosity could save his day. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a silver object. It was an elven brooch, the badge of a Quel'thalassian ranger general with a name carved on it.

Sylvanas Windrunner, it read.

That was her name. Sylvanas.

The image of her face came into his mind now--the one before her death. He was there at her promotion ceremony so many centuries ago. She was a beautiful elf, with hip-lengthed strawberry blonde hair and determined eyes of blue. How had she come to this? 

"Missed me?" a familiar voice.

Oops. He quickly hid the brooch and looked up at the entrance. 

***~*~*~***

_Questions or comments, please email me at ardentsq@hotmail.com. _

*~*~*~* 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Thank you guys/girls for the lovely reviews. 

I lurv calling Sylvanas 'Syl'. I'm probably gonna make her *SECRET* admirer [in this story] call her Syl [hint ^_^ hint]. Who's it gonna be I wonder?! Varimathras? Arthas [*gasp*]?! But can't make any promises cuz I don't know what...er, the future holds. We'll see which way my fingers like this story to go?

You know what? Typing all these names: Arthas, Sylvanas, Varimathras and Kael'thas, I noticed something really interesting. These four people have all switched sides and their names all end with '-a-s'. Am I observant or what?

PD: Thank you. You're my first reviewer! 

Ira Poon: Hey, thanks again. ^_^. Go get FT!! It's a good game. 

Rowan Seven: Yay! *drink to Sylvanas*. Thanks for your compliments. I'm kinda hoping this fic won't turn out to be too dark, but eh, I can't really control my keyboard sometimes....O_o 

randh13th: Thank you ^_^. I'll try to update more often.

SaSsY-GuRl-TaYlOr: *Chucks an even bigger rock at Arthas's head and stares at the mess she made* Oh my God, can't believe what I just did. Anyways, yay you!! Illidan is also one of my favourite characters too. 


	3. Hopeless

**RANGER GENERAL - ****by J CAE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm still the same person even though I've changed my pen name. I'm this weird--I detest having numbers in my pen name and I don't like this unique name thingie. Anyways, my new name is still pretty similar to my old, so there. 

**CHAPTER THREE: THE LAST HOPE__**

****

Alanen drank from his whalebone mug. 

How long must he wait? He was tired of fighting the Undead--they just refused to stay dead. Yet if he stopped or loosened his guard, he would be consumed by his enemies. And he would lose his little girl.

He looked across the tent at his five-year-old daughter Elma, who was oblivious to the war and killing around her. The beautiful brunette had lost her mother during the great destruction of Dalaran--the woman ran back into their house to save her pet rabbit and was killed by a falling column. Alanen did not even attempt to save her. He just grabbed Elma and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Perhaps it was blessing that Elma was so young. She did not understand the cruel death of her mother. She was still able to smile and play after all that happened, while her father feared for her. He told her it was just a game, that they were away from home to see how well she could take care of herself without her mother's help. And she thought it was a good chance to prove that she had grown up. It hurt him to think that one day, Elma might wake up to the truth. What devastation would that be on the young soul! 

Alanen knew his survival had not come with luck--if he was so darn lucky why would he lose his wife, his house and all his possessions? The Highest Light had only allowed him to live because it had, in the past, deprived him of the joy and security of a normal life.

His special powers--he never told anyone about them, was a secret, a burden all through his life. Since his mother discovered that he could speak with shadows, she made him promise not to tell anyone. He was very young then, probably seven or eight years old. He enjoyed the idea of being special and kept it a secret from other people until it became too much to bear.

As he grew older, he learned the hostility the normal folks had for **_special_**people. How they hated them, considered them to be unholy spirits, and how the normal would try to convert these special people in the most violent ways. Alanen feared for his own fate and became withdrawn from the rest of society. He had wasted his life hiding in fear--**_as if he was waiting for the Undead to come, for a chance to become a hero._**

He shook his head to clear his mind. How could he be thinking of such dark thoughts? 

Only one thing he could be sure. The Highest Light had preserved and chosen him to act in this most desperate hour of humanity. His power had become somewhat the last hope for the living. He alone had the ability to drive the Undead away. The living revered him as some sort of god sent. And he would willingly serve his race and all other mortals.

"Daddy," Elma tugged at the sleeve of his tunic, and he looked at the little girl who climbed onto his mattress where he was sitting and thinking.

He tried to cast aside his worries and smile for his daughter, "What is it?" 

"The man with the funny moustache is here to see you," Elma told him, pointing at the entrance of the tent where a knight stood waiting--he flinched a little at the description yet he did not mind. Elma was the most adorable child he had ever seen--in fact, one of the last few children that the Living had left.

Setting down his mug on the worn mattress beside him, Alanen chuckled, "I'm sorry about that, Usven." And he asked, "What news have you for me?" 

"Everything's normal, sir," Usven replied, unconsciously touching his moustache. What the little girl said was rather impolite but true. His moustache was dark brown, a great contrast to his near blond hair. Elma often wondered if it was fake, that Usven had only glued it on to make himself look more serious--or was it a wig he was wearing? 

"No ghouls, zombies or whatnot?" 

Usven shook his head.

"Good, good," Alanen nodded and sighed. He was always a prudent warrior. Even though it seemed all peace and quiet now, he knew it was only the prologue to another phase of Undead invasion--the calm before the storm. "We best make use of this period to prepare for another assault. The demons always return when we are least ready." 

"Of course, general," Usven bowed. "I will go alert the others."

It had only been a year ago when these knights called him **_a wack, a scum, a rascal_** who had no job, whom not even his wife looked upon as a man. Now, he was a general. **_Their general. _**

"Good night, sir," Usven bowed before he exited from Alanen's tent.

_ Now, they addressed him as sir. _

"Good night." 

Alanen listened for Usven's footsteps as he pulled away. Three metres. Four. Five.

He put little Elma on his lap. The father and daughter exchanged a look--and they both burst into laughter. 

"Little girls should not speak about big knights this way," Alanen had to give his daughter a small lecture. "It is not courteous. It makes people angry." 

Elma looked shocked, "Are you angry at me, Daddy?" 

"No, no," Alanen hugged his daughter tighter to his chest and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Daddy will never be angry with you. Never." 

His precious daughter! She was the only one in this world from whom he could feel real love. 

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Usven returned to Alanen's tent to find the man still sitting on the mattress, watching over his snoozing child as if he had not slept or moved an inch. And in truth, he had not. Alanen had not been able to slumber through the night since the Undead came, for fear they might take his daughter away the moment he let down his defences. He only took quick naps to snatch some rest, yet he was ever vigilant. Even the smallest crow of the nightingales could wake him.

"Apologies," Usven whispered, careful not to wake the little girl. "But it is one of the woman. Her father, the Farmer Jon, said that she was taken away by ghouls while they were collecting firewood. He asked you for help, general." 

"Of course," Alanen could certainly comprehend the anxiety the old farmer must be feeling, even though he knew it would be a near impossible quest. He would try his best to rescue the woman, for the sake of compassion.

Trusting his daughter under the care of Usven's wife, Alanen hurried outside to meet Jon. Meris was his daughter's name. She and her father were attacked in the woods somewhere west of their encampment and the old farmer had managed to escape while his daughter was captured. He ran back to the camp for help--he did not know what else to do. 

Alanen asked Jon to bring him back to where the incident happened. Half the men in the camp volunteered to join this rescue attempt--if they could find Meris and bring her back, it would mean they have one less enemy to worry about. With swords belted and bows and arrows in place, they ventured into the western forest in search of their missing sister.

At the scene, Alanen found locks of bloodied dark hair on the forest floor among many messy footprints. Convinced that the hair belonged to his daughter, Jon threw himself to the ground and burst into tears. What cruel fate must his child suffer in the hands of the Undead? 

"Get up, Jon," Alanen felt his pain. But he only extended a hand. "Weeping is no help. In which direction had the ghouls taken your girl?" 

"I do not know," the old farmer got up, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. "It happened too fast. I do not know." 

The general sighed inwardly. This was not helping. He examined the tracks on the floor--they split off into many directions. It was impossible to follow every track. He gripped the hilt of his sword. If only...

Turning to his right, he saw another drop of blood, almost concealed under the shade of a tree. He took a closer look at it. It had been shed only recently. To his men, he beckoned, "She might have been taken this way. Follow me. Stay together." 

His men followed without questioning. They trusted his judgement.

But they did not have to go very far before realizing the truth. 

Alanen only put his hands on Jon's shoulder when they found Meris hanging on a tree, a rope tied around her broken neck. Part of her hair was indeed gone. Her eyes were wide open, unseeing, unblinking. The old farmer dropped to his knees. 

Yet suddenly, the woman let out a low wail. Her body began to transform.

"No," Alanen muttered as he felt his own spine getting hot. Power surged from his core up to his hand, his fingertips. 

The woman's eyes closed suddenly and she extended her hands. Her fingernails changed shape into sharp knives--she used them to cut herself down from the tree. She had become another Undead. She lunged at one of the men and began ripping him apart. 

Alanen drew his sword, and so did his fellow men. They charged towards the crazed zombie that parried the blades and arrows with her nails. But she would not succeed. Not while Alanen was there.

With a cry, he unleashed his power. It ran from his fingers up the hilt and through blade of his sword. He swung his weapon through the middle section of the zombie, splitting it into two halves. She wriggled for a while and, finally, stopped moving. 

He sheathed his sword. Immediately, his men tended to their injured comrades. Wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, he attempted to calm himself when old Jon's accusing eyes locked with his. 

"I asked you to save her," Jon's voice was trembling with despair. With hate. "But you murdered her." 

"There was no other choice," Alanen sighed. "I'm sorry. She could not be saved." 

**_Did you even try?_**

****A third voice--of a woman. He looked again and saw the spirit of Meris floating over Jon's head. 

"Jon!" he cried out loud. But it was no use. The old man could not hear him. 

**_You killed me. I was innocent. For this, you will pay._**

Meris screeched as she rammed herself through her father's body, killing him instantly. 

Her haunting voice resounded in Alanen¡¦s head.

**_I was innocent. I was innocent. I was innocent._**

*~*~*~*

"Oh, it's you," Kael pretended to wring the water out from his cloak, but it was too late. 

Sylvanas knew he had seen her brooch--not that she minded. Now he knew her name, he might remember a few things about her. It would make it easier for him to trust her. 

He stood up and timidly let his eyes wander to her face. The frost that formed on her hair and eyelashes did not seem to bother her. "When you didn't show up, I thought you were dead..." and he left the statement hanging, knowing that he said the wrong thing again. 

"I **_am_** a corpse. What do you mean?" she snatched the brooch from his hands, feigning anger.

"Sylvanas..." 

She glared at him. But the coldness in her gaze quickly faded as she saw sorrow in his eyes. 

"I can't believe this is really you. How could **_he_** do this to you? I never imagined..." Nothing from what he remembered about her remained. He could see no signs of that splendid warrior woman whose skills and wit impressed him. No way he could have associated this dark banshee with someone he looked up to as an elder sister in the past. 

She tried to evade the topic, "Let's move before Kel'thuzad gets away." 

She did not blame him totally for not recognizing her. Even she could not accept how differently she felt. It was as if every part of her had died, leaving behind something greyish, deteriorating, demonic.**__**

Kael guessed she was not in for a sentimental reunion. Fine.

"Are we the only ones left?" he asked, looking outside the tunnel to see no one. Sylvanas did not answer--she did not have to. He already had the idea. A lot of his men--their people died in the frozen sea.

"My banshees are scouring the area for survivors," she muttered, guilt clotting at her throat. "I didn't expect a third power to intercept us that way. But we should be all right. I am certain Kel'thuzad would not have a large force with him here. It would take a while before reinforcements reach him." 

Nodding to her, he assured her that he was ready. The two of them headed deeper into the tunnel. 

It was dark inside, yet it did not trouble Sylvanas's eyes that were used to dimness. Kael followed her closely behind, bracing himself for any dangers that might emerge suddenly.

A gigantic corpse laid in their path--it once belonged to a Nerubian Queen. The cold had preserved its shell well, though foul stench was beginning to emit from beneath. Yet it was obvious that the insect-humanoid had not been corrupted by Ner'zhul's powers. 

"It seems that we're passing through some sort of graveyard," Sylvanas remarked as she pointed. Beyond the Nerubian Queen corpse, there laid a thousand more smaller corpses, half buried in the ice. The scene before them told a story--perhaps the Nerubians had lost the battle and they came here to die in hiding so that the lich king could not possess them. It just seemed so sad.

A noise behind them!

Kael spun around, ready to fend for himself when he found that it was only four ghouls, followed by three Blood Elven warriors that smelled like foul seawater.

"Mistress," the ghouls hissed, saluting Sylvanas. "The banshees sent us." 

"Good," Sylvanas acknowledged. At least someone was still out there, 'alive'.

They pressed on--time was against their favour. The deeper they journeyed the darker it seemed, and more unpredictable. 

Sylvanas and the ghouls stepped into a pond of knee-high liquid. Kael paused. He could not see quite clearly in the dark, but if what he suspected was true...

"What is that?" he swallowed hard. That harsh rusty stench could not belong to anything else. "Blood?" 

Sylvanas turned back and looked at him for two good seconds as though walking through a pool of blood was not a great deal to her, "Yes." 

The Blood Elves behind Kael were also doubtful, and they looked at their prince for guidance.

"Are you coming or not?" came the dark ranger's impatient voice.

Kael sighed. Between getting stuck in the dark and following her into someplace unknown, he had to choose one path. He stepped into the pond, fighting the urge to run away. This was way too much. He thought he could hear her mocking him in his mind--whatever did he call himself a blood elf for if he was so afraid of blood. 

But seeing bleeding enemies and bleeding cave walls were two different things. The former was ecstasy. The latter was horror.

He wadded through the pool of blood, his almost dried cloak immediately became soaked again. And this time, he did not only shiver from the cold--but from disgust as well.

Ah well. The faster he walked the sooner he'd be out of this hell--or should he say, **_not_** be out ever again? He quickened his pace but kept his eyes to the ground in search of a clean spot to set his feet on.

The next section of the tunnel was rather dry, but unusually quiet. Sylvanas became cautious. 

"Kel'thuzad!" 

Kael looked around carefully at Sylvanas's voice. Their enemy was near.

"Stop hiding! You know you'll end here." 

A giant block of ice fell on top of them, and Sylvanas and Kael side-stepped just in time to avoid it. The lich was alone on a side, watching as if he was amazed by their quick reflexes. 

The Dark Lady crossed her arms, "Not cool enough to face me? I should have known." The lich was alone yet was not threatened by the dangerous position he was in--another ambush? She would not be shocked if her guess was true.

"Sylvanas," Kel'thuzad shook his skeletal head as if he was displeased. "The lich king already knows about your plans. Give them up and you may yet be spared from his wrath." 

"My only source of pain is knowing that Arthas still reigns over this land," she replied, pointing her black arrow at him. Ambush or not, her arrow would kill him before he could attack again. 

"You are the cause of your own pain," his tone was calm. "For you do not accept what is happening to yourself. The lich king will forgive you if you return to his side. He will grant you power." 

"He shall never control me again," the dark ranger fumed. "Save your breath." 

"It will be pure idiocy if you keep on fighting," the lich only warned her. "You will never be able to stand against an all-knowing one." 

"I don't apologize for not being omniscience," she snapped. "He may know what my future holds, but he will never know me enough to stop me." 

Kel'thuzad only sighed. "Very well then. You have been warned." 

And behind the dark ranger, Kael gasped. Ner'zhul/Arthas himself appeared with Frostmourne drawn.

Sylvanas quickly spun around and let her arrow fly. The lich king parried the arrow and melted it before it hit the ground. The Scourge swarmed to the scene but strangely, they held their position behind their king. 

"**_I know you'd try to kill me again, Sylvanas,_**" Ner'zhul said in a terrible voice that echoed through the tunnels. "**_You'd never stop until I am dead. This is your curse_**."

Sylvanas said nothing but notched another arrow to her bow stubbornly. She could see that her eight banshees had arrived with two more Blood Elves and a few crypt fiends. This reinforcement was hardly enough to counter the lich king's army however. She wink-signalled twice to her banshees--**_possess as they could. _**

"**_Soon enough_**," the lich king continued. "**_You will become as soulless as I am. Soon enough, you will begin to see as I do. And you will thank me for destroying your weaknesses_**."

"Are you done with your speech?" 

She knew, by weaknesses, he meant her life, her home, everyone she once loved and respected. True, without these things in mind she could fight without cares. But she would never thank him for anything. 

The lich king waved a hand, and his army charged. Sylvanas's banshees began their work. 

Kael felt stricken the moment he and Ner'zhul engaged in battle--for a split second, he had been connected telepathically to the lich king. He could feel the pain that Ner'zhul had experienced, all the agony from decades of imprisonment and anger towards Kil'jaeden by whose hands he suffered most.

And suddenly, Sylvanas's betrayal seemed so wrong.

**_No! _**Kael shook his head. The destruction of Quel'thalas could never be justified. One who called himself an elf should never let this hatred go.

He pulled his consciousness away and jerked himself awake again. The next thing he knew, Ner'zhul was swinging the runeblade at Sylvanas who managed to evade the deadly bow--though it still left a mark on her arm. Dark liquid poured out from the cut--not blood, but something darker. 

Kael summoned a phoenix with no consideration to whether its heat would melt the ice in the tunnels. He just knew it was the only way he could hold the lich king back. He then banished a necromancer who tried to approach him. 

But the lich king cut the battle short by recalling his forces into a portal. Before he stepped inside, he gave Sylvanas a warning, "**_I may let you kill me, but I will destroy you before that. I hope you will be more ready than you are now._**"****

****And then, bluish lights engulfed both Sylvanas and Kael. 

*~*~*~*

_Questions or comments, please email me at ardentsq@hotmail.com. _

*~*~*~* 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Thank you reviewers. Really love you guys and girls.

Oops. Sorry about the countless typos in the last chapter. I replaced it. Hopefully it's better. 

For some strange reason this chapter came easier than the previous one. I was tempted to turn this into a Kael x Syl fic. Or maybe not. After all Syl **_is _**a corpse. It would be so totally evil.

PsionOfTheStorm: Haha thank you. I'm glad you like Syl. I appreciate your, er, enthusiasm but please don¡¦t hurt me...please?! 

randh13th: Thanks. Alanen doesn't serve the Alliance. He's just a random guy who was made leader after the Alliance completely failed. As for his powers, you will know later ^_^. Varimathras is still in the dead forest, waiting for Syl to return.

Ira Poon: Oh really? Must be the tax thing. But if I have to go to HK, I'll first have to pay for my air ticket ^_^. I admit the last chapter wasn't the best I could manage. But I got rather sick after looking at it 7 days straight. 

SaSsY-GuRl-TaYlOr: Thank you. I'll be updating soon. Arthas will see a lot more than stars**_...mwahhahahahaha_**

TheGrandSlayer: Kael...*grins rather evilly* is in deep deep trouble.

Forever Jake: Wow! Thanks for your compliments! 

PD: Hey thanks. I will keep on writing. 

Melchior: You like Kael? Good for you. I think he's kinda cute too, but I think I would've liked him more if he could stand on his own 2 feet. I didn't like the part when he served Illidan. Anyways, Kael, IMO, is strong and passionate, but he lacked the judgement, and is easily swayed. I doubt he's capable of avenging his people alone. But with a little help from our Syl, he might. ^_^


	4. Leaderless

**RANGER GENERAL - by J CAE**

AUTHOR'S NOTES (READ BEFORE YOU FLAME): I'm sick of anonymous flamers who have nothing real to say. Why don't you log in so I won't be able to delete your reviews--or are you scared to lemme know who you are? Once again, my fics are anti-Arthas and I don't follow Warcraft storylines to the letter, so don't call me a bitc* cuz I get a certain fact wrong or whatever. If you don't like my stories, just use the links on the top left hand corner and get outta here. Sorry if it sounds harsh, but I'm kinda pissed.

**CHAPTER FOUR: LEADERLESS**

**_"Wake up, Sea Witch!" _**

****Lady Vashj studied the incredible dark she was thrown into. Seawater engulfed her, its horrific whispers registering in her ears. Lost in inhuman pain, all she could see in her mind were images of death and gore. She tried to fight the obscurity about her, yet against such darkness, she could not but drown.

Just when she thought it was over, that she would be strangled in this horror, time seemed to freeze.

A voice was calling her name, majestic, commanding.

Powerless to resist its magic, Vashj found herself floating towards the surface. A pale concentration of light flickered before her lidless eyes--moonlight. She had not seen it for ages, but strangely, it brought her familiar peace.

Then, invisible hands gripped her by the shoulders, tearing her away from the peaceful night lights.

**_"Where have you been?" _**

****And she sank back into the whirlpool of pain and darkness.

**_"Why did you leave me? Haven't I treated you in kindness all along?"  
_**She tried to cover her ears to dampen the haunting voice, but it was of no avail.

**_"Why did you turn your back on our vow?" _**

She was dragged further and further from the hopeful glimpse of moonlight she saw.

**_"You broke my heart, Vashj. You broke my heart." _**

*~*~*~*

There was no such thing as **_one _**Naga.

Naga was an elvish word which meant a collaboration of souls. Each individual Naga body contained many ghosts of the high-borne elves who were banished beneath the sea. Vashj was no exception. Each of the snakes in her hair represented a different spirit. And when most people of the other races looked at her, they were tricked into thinking that her mutilated shell--the one through which the souls spoke, saw and felt, was her actual person.

**_Such truth should never be made known to other races._**

****"Illidan..." 

She whispered, remembering the master she once served. The Naga had abandoned their Lord Illidan and pulled out of battle when he was struck down. It was a choice between saving their own skins and being crushed by the overwhelming powers that emitted from the Frozen Throne. The Naga had chosen, and their master was dead--they were to blame.

Vashj led their retreat from the Ice Crown, back to the coastline and then to the seas. It had been eight months since Illidan died, but they were still trapped on the continent by Ner'zhul's minions who were sent to rid of them. Soon enough, she knew, either the wrath of the lich king or the demonlord Kil'jaeden himself would befall her and her people.

She could only side with one of them--and she must place her bet carefully.

**_Sometimes, she could still hear Illidan speaking to her. _**His ghost was still present, free from either of the two great powers and his own addiction to magic--maybe it was better for him this way. He would not have to face Kil'jaeden's eternal torment, nor that of Ner'zhul¡¦s. 

The sea witch just knew she never wanted to betray him again--and her path became clear. 

In his place, she would seek take revenge on the lich king--his murderer.**__**

But first, she had to get Kael back. 

Kael had always been a loyal ally, not because he was willing to but because he owed his life to her. Unlike Vashj herself, the young elven prince was not ready to relinquish everything for Illidan's sake--nor for the demonlord. His conscience was a burden he still carried and elven pride a wall he built around himself. But perhaps, with time, he might change and choose to accept darkness.

"You are not well, my lady," Vashj's medicine woman interrupted her thoughts and gave her a piece of seaweed dapped with special remedy. Vashj had caught a poison arrow on her shoulder earlier and was put out of form--by a banshee ranger, who, as two of her fellow Nagas claimed, served Kil'jaeden. She was worried. Did the demonlord send her to punish them for their failure to aid the demon hunter? But why had she only taken Kael away? 

Vashj rejected the healer's medicine--it would be good for her body, yet it would dull her wits. "I feel fine." 

**_Fine? Pathetic was the word._**

****"Send for Lady Charib," she put in before the healer could say anything. "Ask her to rally up the troops. We will find Kael's location." 

Charib was no friend of hers, yet she was a strong and crafty warrior--and ever faithful to Nagatar.

"But my lady..." 

She had already expected the healer to object, yet she knew her own limits. With one glare, she silenced the medicine woman who immediately slithered away in search of Charib.

*~*~*~* 

Alanen could sense something dreadful upon the air. 

With his sword belted, he decided to head outside to look around--and he turned back only to check on his sleeping daughter. He knew he should never leave her alone, yet it was too late at night and surely Usven and his wife were asleep, as were those others whom he could entrust her little girl to. But he tried to tell himself that it should be all right. A sleeping child could spend twenty minutes in a tent alone. 

Taking a deep breath, he headed out into the cold night. 

Jon...Meris...

He passed by the guard towers. Sentry runes glowed cerulean on their roofs. Guards were still alert in their positions, and they greeted him as he passed them by.

Into the forest he went, back to the trees where he found Meris hanging, where Jon's soul was taken. The incident bothered him still. It happened too suddenly. He was not even able to think when he acted. Sacrificing Meris was the only way he could save the rest of his men--though he failed Jon as well.

And these thoughts crossed his mind--could he really live up to the name of a general? Was he capable of leading his men? For a moment, he thought he just wanted to hide like he always had for the first half of his life.

Why? Why should it turn out this way? He only agreed to help Jon in compassion, yet he had only destroyed the both of them. How did...

**_"_****_Come to me, Darkness._****_"_**

****A voice! He looked around to find no one but shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked, squinting his eyes to trace the speaker.

**_"_****_I am your darkness._****_ "_****__**

****"What?" Puzzled and frightened, he quickened his pace and attempted to head back to his people's encampment.

**_"_****_Why are you trying to run back to your _****_base_****_? You would only bring danger upon your people--upon your little daughter Elma. Face me alone._****_ "_****__**

****Alanen paused. How could this stranger have known his daughter's name? Trembling, he ordered, "Show yourself to me." 

And the speaker did so. It was a ghost of a male--and Alanen thought he was staring into a mirror. The figure resembled his own self strikingly. It reached to touch him on the shoulder, and before he could draw back...

"Daddy?" 

**_The ghost faded._**

He froze. How? Why was his daughter there? Was she not fast asleep when he left her?

"Elma? What are you doing here?" he turned and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She was still in her thin nightgown, but she was not even quivering in the cold night air.

She smiled--tiny dimples showed on both sides of her cheeks, "I found you! I found you!" 

"You shouldn't leave the tent," he adopted a serious tone. "What if there are bad people out here? What if you got lost?" 

"But you were gone a long time," she complained.

Somehow, her comment struck him--had he lost track of time? Or was it only that a child¡¦s patience did not run as deep?

"I will never leave you alone, you know," he hugged her tighter. The thought of almost having lost her forever haunted him.

She wrapped her fragile arms around his neck automatically, but she did not understand his fear. After a few seconds, she freed herself and skipped across the mossy floor. "Come catch me!" 

"Elma!" he protested. The forest was no playground. "It is dangerous. Come back here." 

But the little girl did not listen and ran further from him, "Come on! Catch me." 

Alanen had no choice but to follow. Elma thought he was joining the game when in truth he was only trying to stop her from getting out of his sight. Beasts, snakes and poisonous bugs were threats, but not much. Undead was the real danger. "Don't run. Listen to me. You'll get lost!" 

But he lost her in the dark mist of the woods.

No answer.

**_Damn. Where could she be?_**

****Somewhere in a distance, low howls were heard. Wolves? 

No, not wolves. Something more terrible.

"Daddy?" came a frightened whimper. 

"Elma!" he hurried to his daughter's side and grabbed her hand to lead her away, but she was stapled to the ground. With her free hand, she pointed at something dark amid the trees. 

Banshees hung motionlessly on the trees by their greyish decaying hair--hundreds of agonized faces lined before them. Haunting eyes turned upon the father and daughter at the same instant, daring them to move.

"Oh no," Alanen cursed under his breath. To his daughter, he said, "Stay close to me." 

She nodded, fixing her trusting young eyes on him. 

Yet he had no idea if his powers were enough to hold them back. 

One of the banshees uncoiled her hair and jumped from the tree. It floated towards Alanen and Elma. Others followed suit. One by one, they surged forward to surround them, screaming out shrill delight like hungry hyenas who found the long-awaited feast...

*~*~*~*

Vashj waited in ambush. Night shades and dead trees gave her cover. She held very still, knowing that her prey had already sensed her presence. Sylvanas licked the feathers on the end of an arrow, pretending not to notice the Naga army's presence. Kael was still with her, supervising the workers as they packed their wagons with supplies. 

Were they leaving? Or were they just faking? 

Further from the prince, a Nathrezim stood--the one whom knocked Kael out and took him away. He was the least alert of the three--a good target to start with. 

**_Lord Illidan_**_, _Vashj vowed in her mind. **_No matter what it takes, our will shall be done._**

****She stretched her bow, and waited.

And at the exact moment she released her string, the Dark Lady beckoned to Varimathras as if she had an order to give him. He dared not delay and ran to her side. The arrow sailed past him and plunged into the soil behind--and oh, was he not surprised by how close he came to death? Sylvanas fitted her arrow to her own bow and sent it flying at a Naga warrior who charged, and rushed forward to meet Vashj in battle. But Kael sprang between the two warring ladies who still had their arrows pointed at each other.

"Stop this!" he yelled. "It is all right." 

Vashj looked doubtful. But Sylvanas was first to lower her bow. The Sea Witch also commanded her troops to seize fighting.

"Vashj," Kael looked shocked. "You're still alive!" He shot Sylvanas an accusing look--she told him the Sea Witch was...beyond his help. "How could--?"

"Yes," the Naga hissed, frowning slightly from his tone--did he think she could be killed this easily? "Come with me, Kael. We must retreat to safety." 

"I...er, you are mistaken, Vashj," Kael said. "It's not what it looks like. Sylvanas is on our side. Ultimately, our goals are the same." 

Vashj raised her brow, "What do you mean by on our side?" 

"She is--was my ranger general," he explained, kicking himself inwardly--was Sylvanas still serving him, or was he now serving her? "She is here to destroy the lich king." 

Vashj trusted Kael, though she was doubtful about the idea. "If you say so--"

"I let you go," Sylvanas cut Vashj off and said to Kael.

"But--" again, Kael felt torn between the two. "Can we work together?"

"Kil'jaeden sent her," the Sea Witch told him coldly.

Kael glared at Sylvanas in disbelief. He thought she was seeking vengeance on the lich king for Quel'thalas--she still called herself a ranger general, she still kept her elven brooch, and she scolded him for leading their people into doom--were these all lies? If she was serving Kil'jaeden, could she still be acting on her own will?

"Weren't you?" the Dark Lady did not even flinch when she returned the question. "I though Illidan was Kil'jaeden's champion."

"We were n--" Vashj caught herself. Though Illidan was the one working for the demonlord directly, she dared not deny it. "Of course we were." **_Darn mind games._**

And Sylvanas nodded with a sarcastic smile on her face, "So, sister, we should not fight. Kael can go with you, but better he follow me back to where the demonlord awaits, or who could say how our master would react?" 

Varimathras looked frightened, "Lady Syl--" And he was hit with a silence spell again.

"Come with me," the Dark Lady said to Vashj. "You will need help getting off this cursed continent."

Vashj sighed. Somehow, she had a feeling that what the ranger said was untrue. But in the demonlord's name, she must obey.

*~*~*~*

TEASER:

_ Next chapter, Sylvanas, Kael, Varimathras and Vashj will land on a frozen outlying island where they would run into an unlikely person--could he/she be Kil'jaeden's agent?_

*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I'm just pissed I still get anonymous flames for my other story **Rain River**. C'mon, it was written before the FT came out so how am I supposed to know what's gonna happen? Can you believe it, some weak-willed people feel offended cuz I am anti-Arthas, and that I portrayed the Blood Elves differently from the FT storyline? Ha, I wish these people a real good life. 

Oh, almost forgot to mention, I hafta be away for at least 2 weeks. I'm moving into residence *on campus*--my new room doesn't have internet, ha. *Sarcastically* I'll have fun, I promise. O_o 

Thanks for reading, guys ^_^. Crappy chapter, I know. I'll try to make it up somehow.

Rabid Illidan Fan: Hey, welcome to the Syl fan club!! I'm still struggling with some storyline issues here and I'm not exactly sure what I wanna do yet O_o. 

Ira Poon: Ooh...^_^ Sorry I'm also spoiling this for you. About Meris killing Jon, I kinda agree with you. But the reason...will be revealed soon enough.

DemonG.Bear: How could you have known? No, Illidan couldn't let Arthas win, could he?

Forever Jake: Thank you so much. I'm so happy you're reading this. Really ^_^.

TheGrandSlayer: Thanks. I'm honoured.

SaSsY-GuRl-TaYlOr: *winks rather evilly* I'm so glad you like this story.


	5. Restless

**RANGER GENERAL - by J CAE**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back and I feel like I've missed so much, like you people's wonderful stories and my super duper DSL connection O_o. OMG, now I'm all crazy over Kael'thas _. His character is sooo hard to grasp though. Yeah, anyways, I'm sure you wanna read the chapter first, so go on ahead._**__**

**CHAPTER FIVE: RESTLESS**

"Look, Daddy!" Elma pointed at the brightening sky above them. "It is day." 

Night clouds cleared away to reveal bluish first lights. The skies paled and faint sunlight arrived to brighten their way home. It was as if a nightmare had finally been lifted. 

Alanen looked, but he felt nothing. Twilight was pretty, but it did not concern him. As long as Elma was with him...he gripped her hand tighter to assure himself that she was really there and not some illusion. 

Her young face twisted into a mischievous wince, "Not so tight." 

"I..." he staggered. Every inch he walked pained him like a slow scorching fire inside. He could hardly move. But for the sake of his daughter, he would hold on in spite of his grievous wounds.

"Are you all right?" she paused to ask him, her innocence like a dagger in his heart. Could she not see? Could she not feel? 

"I am..." he swallowed his own words. How could he ever tell his little daughter that he was...dying? He must get her to safety. And who would guard her if he was dead? He could not leave her to face the horrors and cruelty of this world alone. No.

Blue runes. Guard towers. Firelight. He could almost smell charcoal burning--the women must be preparing stews for breakfast. They were close to the camp. 

He heard some shouting.

And he blacked out...

Only to wake again feeling very unlike himself.

"Sir? General?" 

He recognized the high elven priest Mondelv, who gently lifted his eyelids to examine his eyes. He tried to tell the healer that they hurt, but he could not speak. He could not feel his mouth. He could not feel anything but pain.

"He is still unconscious," Mondelv turned to speak with someone--Alanen reckoned it was Usven.

**_But why?_****_ He still felt awake--at least he could hear Usven's reply._**

****"I wonder what happened. Why would he be wounded like this--where had they been?" 

"The guards at the tower said they saw Alanen walking away at around one in the morning," Mondelv said sadly. "But no one knew when Elma got out." 

Usven's wife sighed. "I've been trying to get the lass to talk. But she doesn't seem to remember a thing." 

"Probably she's just too frightened," the healer suggested. "Perhaps she will remember that later. I will go see her. I want to know if she's been hurt." 

**_ Hurt? _**As long as he had breath in him, Alanen would never let any harm come upon his daughter--but he could not even get up now, as if something is stacked on top of him, weighing him down.

Mondelv was the only priest and one of the last elves still living with the humans. Quel'thalas was destroyed, along with his family. All hopes were shattered. But he thought, instead of wallowing in his own grief, he could help the younger races. Even though chances had become rather thin for them, they still kept on fighting. Perhaps, that was why so many followed Alanen--about a hundred men and women of the living. They refused to relinquish their lives--they were fighting for themselves. And these humans gave Mondelv a reason to live. That was one of the reasons he joined Alanen.

And the other reason...he knew of the human's dark powers. He had seen what it could do, and it intrigued him. He had to admit that he was drawn to the evil energies seeping from the flesh and bones--how sad. How could an elf come to this? 

"Where's Elma?" A question from Usven to his wife.

"She's sleeping,¡¨ the woman said. "She's very tired. But I can wake her."

"Oh, let her sleep for a while," Mondelv replied. "Perhaps we should go outside and..."

*~*~*~* 

Elma laid on her side, staring at the canvas of the tent with her eyes opened. 

Meris the banshee sat right next to her, gently stroking the young brunette's hair. She hummed a lullaby, as an elder sister would put her little sister to sleep. 

_"Sleep...sleep, child. **He **will watch over you."_

Slowly, Elma's eyelids began to drop, blinking to the melody in her voice.

_"Remember our little secret," _a small smile spread across the banshee's lips._ "Don't say a word. Don't tell them anything."_

And the child drifted off to sleep.

Elma would not betray--she was too young to know betrayal. Soon enough, thought Meris, vengeance shall be _ours_.

*~*~*~*

The only way off the frozen continent was by boat. But Sylvanas's scouts reported that the lich king's forces had completely occupied the coastline. For them to make their escape, they would need to distract the guards in order to clear a port so that they could load what provisions they had left. She sent Vashj and Varimathras to watch their supplies and waited for the chance to begin loading up the boats. 

Ner'zhul would probably have foreseen her strategy. She just hoped that his lackeys might not. 

Kael volunteered to help her create a diversion for a chance to confront her. He knew it would not make much of a difference now--whether or not she served Kil'jaeden, he was bound to follow her. She had become his best chance for survival. And yet, he could not describe the shock and anger he felt when Vashj told him that the Dark Lady was the demonlord's agent. Was she toying with their desperation? What did she really have in mind? 

But as he walked silently beside Sylvanas, he observed she was constantly adjusting her cape so that it would cover the dressing over her wound that Frostmourne left. It was still leaking and showed no signs of healing. And despite her efforts to hide her agony, he knew it must be causing her great pain.

"How is your arm?" he asked.

"Still attached to my body," she hissed coldly--a cue for him to shut up.

He realized they hardly talked since their assassination attempt failed--they had hardly talked at all ever since he left Quel'thalas. Now she was always barking at him--and at other times, she just seemed so distant, as if she was in another world. He wondered what she could be thinking? Though he had never tasted the venom of Frostmourne, he knew it must have an effect on her somehow--that was how she fell prey to Arthas's control the first time she was stabbed. That was how Sapphiron the great blue dragon succumbed to his terror.

But he must ask what he came to ask.

He paused. She pretended not to notice and kept on walking until he called her name.

And when she turned, he just closed his mouth. He felt as if he had not the heart to ask the question at all. "Yes, Kael?"

"A-are you working for the demonlord?"

A look of injury crossed her face, "What do you think?"

What did he think? He did not know. That was the reason he was troubled. But her expression seemed to tell him otherwise.

"I think...not. You can't be working for him." And he whispered the last phrase, "You still have a soul." But he was not even half sure of that.

She ignored him, and ran up to greet a Blood Elven scout who returned, bringing ill news, "The lich king's forces are upon us! They are marching this way." 

"How many?" Kael cleared his throat and tried to forget the sentiment he was entangled in. This battleground they chose was a dead end for their forces--there would be nowhere to run with mountains around them and a freezing sea behind them.

"About two hundred," the Blood Elf said.

Kael shot Sylvanas a look--she feigned indifference, but deep down she was panicking. Her forces were merely one-third of that of the lich king's. For their side to survive, each warrior would have to slay at least two men.

Chances were slim--it depended on who was leading the Scourge's defences. If it was Anub'arak, he would be easier to handle. But if it was someone else...

And their worst fears came true as a skeletal lich came into view. Ghouls and skeleton warriors charged ahead, followed by a line of Necromancers.

Sylvanas fired a command arrow into the sky, "Destroyers! Crypts!" Her melees marched in front of the formation to meet the Undead army while she and her rangers and spell casters grouped behind to give them backup.

Kel'thuzad unleashed a spell of freezing energy upon the Dark Lady's forces. The effect was most obvious against the Blood Elves who were sensitive to the cold. "You are not going anywhere, Sylvanas. Surrender now, or you will regret later." 

She did not even bother replying. She had failed to kill him once--she should not do so again. This time, she would concentrate and try to reduce casualties on her side as best as she could manage. She reached in her quiver and pulled out a poison arrow. She would make sure he die quickly--and that he would not be raised from the dead again.

And she wished their roles could somehow be reversed.

"Kill the lich first!" Kael commanded his Blood Elven warriors. Those who survived frost nova attempted to break through Kel'thuzad's line of melee to get to the lich. Sylvanas's banshees helped possess some of the stronger units in hopes to turn the wheel around. Suddenly, arrows, swords, spells, corpses and claws all struck at Kel'thuzad at once. He held still for a moment, as if he was frozen. Then, he perished.

"His remains! Get his remains!" Sylvanas commanded.

But one of Kel'thuzad's ghouls got the bones first and dragged it across the battlefield.

"Stop him!"

And one of the Blood Elven priests put out a foot and tripped the ghoul. The corpse was dropped, and Sylvanas's units seized it. The Scourge's defences were broken, yet they still advanced madly upon the Dark Lady's forces. Meat wagons catapulted globs of decaying flesh everywhere, hitting both friend and foe. Kael was struck on the shoulder by one of the skeletal archers, but the damage was not fatal so he kept on fighting. It was all mad--it was all wrong.

And dark horrors filled the skies--Ner'zhul had sent Sapphiron and the Frost Wyrms to aid the Scourge army. 

Fortunately, Vashj and her Naga Warriors were also ready. They had successfully loaded their supplies and got the ships out to sea. "Fall back to the ships! Kael! Sylvanas!" 

Sylvanas acknowledged and commanded the warriors, "Fall back!" 

And her minions withdrew, retreating into boats while Naga gave them cover on the sea. To allow her troops to reach the ships safely, Sylvanas and a handful of her loyal warriors remained behind to hold the line.

"Too many of them!" Kael remarked--their enemies still outnumbered them, especially now with the Frost Wyrm's appearance. "Retreat, Sylvanas!" 

"I will not lose another of my warrior if I can help it," she snapped, almost on instinct. She shooed another two swordsmen away.

Kael just had to grab her to pull her away, "You can't save everyone." 

"But I will!" she freed herself from his grip. "Go, Kael. There's no time." 

He did not know why, but her stubbornness somehow struck him--or rather, reminded him of her former self. This was the way she did things. She would rather die than to leave any of the men--or villages to stand alone in battle. That was how she managed to keep Silvermoon's defences together for as long as she did before Arthas took her life. 

Yet if she would not retreat, she would surely be defeated.

"Vashj, back me up," he turned to the Sea Witch, who nodded. He cast Flame Strike on the bulk of snow lying in the middle of the mountain. An avalanche washed down the slope. Vashj cast tornado to bring the snow over the battlefield. In the midst of chaos, Kael managed to get everyone, including Sylvanas, onto the boats. With the cover of the twisting snow, the Frost Wyrms were blinded from the swift retreat of the Dark Lady's forces.

The impossible escape...was made.

*~*~*~*

Some of the ships were damaged in the battle, and had to be repaired before they could set out for great distances. But to do so, they would need lumber, which they did not have enough on them.

_"A ranger should be familiar with the nature of the arrow--to know how to pierce through someone with it, and how to take it out." _

Varimathras sighed and knocked at the door of Sylvanas's cabin. He knew he would be interrupting a conversation of some sort, but she had told him before to report once he returned with the scout boats.

"Come in," the Dark Lady gave him clearance.

He entered and bowed, and when he lifted his head--he was too tall to stand up straight inside the cabin--he found himself glancing at Prince Kael who was sitting on a bench with his shirt removed. Sylvanas was tending to his bleeding wound, wrapping a strip of clean cloth around his shoulder. A bloodied, broken arrow laid on the floor beside her boots.

"I'm listening, Varimathras," she said when the dreadlord did not speak.

Clearing his throat, the Nathrezim gave the report, "My lady, there is an arctic outlying island west from here. The scouts and I have circled around the island, and we believe it has not been corrupted by the lich king. There is usable timber. It is the best place to stop for repairs." 

"How...rare," Sylvanas muttered to herself. An island free from the lich king's control? She authorized the landing anyway. There was no other choice. They must fix the ships. "Now get out of my room." 

Varimathras bowed and started to descend--when he halted, "Um, my lady?" 

"What?" 

"What should we do with the lich's ruins?" 

"Ground it, and feed it to the fish--or the ghouls if you want," she said, trying to return to Kael's wound. "Just don't let it remain in one piece." 

"Yes." 

And the dreadlord left to give the order. As he closed the door behind him, he could hear Sylvanas's voice again, soft, but firm--unlike what he used to hear from her. She was saying something like, _"True, I'm looking for Kil'jaeden, but that's not the reason I came to you. You are our prince. You have the power to lead the elves--I just wish for you to take everyone into hiding when I make my move." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

The same question Varimathras would have asked. **_She was looking for Kil'jaeden? What madness!_**

_ "I'd pledge myself to the demonlord's will in exchange for the Blood Elves' freedom. I'd help him destroy the Lich King." _

_ "Do you even know what you're saying?" _Kael raised his voice. _"He'd never let me go. That's outra--" _

_ "I'll take care of it," _she interrupted him. _"Just get out of here and rebuild Quel'thalas__ once you're free."_

_ "No! I can't let you do this! No more than you can let me remain under Kil'jaeden's __control__." _

_ "Release me, Kael." _****

On impulse, the prince might have grabbed her.

And she said something in Elvish that Varimathras could not catch. Realizing that he had lingered too long, the Nathrezim proceeded to pass on the order to land.

**_If Ner'zhul could break away from even within the demonlord's torture chambers, why couldn't I? Trust me, _****_my prince_****_. Believe that I could come back._**

*~*~*~*

**_"No." _**

****A familiar deep voice sounded in the darkness. 

**_"Kael must never even think of leaving Kil'jaeden's side, or he will suffer a fate worse than death. The Dark Lady is cunning. She wants him to be tortured. You must keep an eye on him, Vashj. You must do this, for me." _**

"Master..." the Naga Sea Witch woke from her trance. 

"Visions again, my lady?" Lady Charib, Vashj's assistant eyed her curiously. Every time when Vashj saw Illidan in her dreams, she would thrash about blindly as if she was trying to shield herself from some great evil. But when her visions cleared, she would not remember herself struggling at all. And she would have come up with a new mission for her warriors. 

Clearing her throat, Vashj asked, "Where's Kael?" She was underwater, and of course, the prince was nowhere in view. He had to be on the ships that had, as she could see, docked on the small island.

"With the Dark Lady," Charib raised a brow. She just answered the question before Vashj entered her nightmare.

Her expression of annoyance somehow offended Vashj, "Come then. We must be swift." 

"Where to?" the assistant asked as she followed her superior to the surface.

"We will get him back." 

**_"Not only that," _**Illidan added in Vashj's mind. **_"Do not forget." _**

****"We will take him back to Lordaeron. And I want you, Lady Charib, to bring two assassins with you and wait in the shadows. You will kill the Dark Lady." 

"Kill her? But she..." 

"Two assassins," the Sea Witch repeated.

"Yes," Charib nodded, though she was still rather doubtful of the idea. The Dark Lady was an ally, as far as she could tell. But she immediately went to find her assassins.

**_"Hahahaha," _**Illidan's laughter. But why? Was it something she just said? **_"You are more cunning than I thought." _**

****"Humph," Vashj grunted noncommittally. 

**_"Just be careful. Arrows do hurt." _**

****"I know." 

**_"Now go."_**

*~*~*~*

When Vashj surfaced, Kael, Sylvanas and Varimathras were standing together, discussing something that obviously was not meant to concern her--at least none of them cared if she was not present. The way Kael and that dark ranger were getting along bothered her--they were too close. Of course, she heard, that before the elven prince left and joined the Alliance, they were good friends. She was the daughter of his teacher who taught him the skills of strategy.

"We might as well explode this place a bit to see what other resources we might get," Kael suggested.

Vashj did not like the idea too much, "Kael, why don't you stay here and guard the supplies. I wish to speak with the Dark Lady." 

"I could stay behind," Varimathras offered. It came so naturally that the Sea Witch believed he was ignorant of her plight. 

"All right, stay here, dreadlord," Sylvanas said. "Kael, Vashj, come with me." 

**_Darn._**

They started deeper into the lands. There were not much resources lying around--only few scattered lumber that might help him repair the boats. There were caves somewhere in the hills north of the island, but it would not hardly make sense for them to further venture too deep.

Despite saying that she wanted to speak with the Dark Lady alone, Vashj had not uttered a word until when they were halfway up a small snow dune--where a few hardy trees stood at the top of the ridge--not a common sight.

"We're being watched," was the Sea Witch's comment.

Sylvanas agreed--her sharp senses had long told her that someone was waiting, in hiding, and Vashj only confirmed her worries.

Before anyone could react, a shower of darts came down upon the three heroes.

"Down!" 

Sylvanas dragged Kael down to the floor with her. What madness! Who was behind such an attack?  
Kael grabbed a dart that fell near him. It was a Naga weapon.

"Naga!" he yelled, getting up to his feet. A flying arrow missed him by only a hair. He summoned a phoenix, its bright fires melted the darts and crossbows away. Soft rustling amid the trees were heard--the assassins were trying to make their escape. Sylvanas got up--she seemed unharmed, and chased after their assassins. He would have gone with her, but when he saw Vashj lying on the floor, bloodied and broken, he turned back. Two darts pierced her chest--but fortunately neither hit her heart. He knelt beside her to examine her. She could only groan painfully.

**_Betrayal! _**

"Don't worry. I'll get you to safety, and you'll be just fine," Kael tried to console her--or was it only himself? He did not know if the darts had damaged her lungs or any other organs, but as far as he was concerned, he would save her.

"Drink this," he fed her a vial of life water. "It will help with your pain." 

Vashj obeyed. **_The medicine woman would probably complain, but I will drink it._**

She wounded her tail around him weakly, as if begging him not to leave her side. The truth was, he could not, even if some great evil swept down upon them to wipe them from existence. He would never leave her there to die.

**_"Pathetic beings," _**sounded a deep booming voice.

Kael turned. In disbelief, he gasped, "Lord Illidan?" 

Vashj tried to get up, but she was too weak to do so. 

"How...how can this be?" 

A terrible demon...dark, scarred and decayed beyond recognition, stood in the snow. He had been dead, yes, but he was brought back again. And no, it was not a dream they were seeing. It was a nightmare.

Sylvanas returned, dragging an injured Lady Charib behind her. The two assassins the Naga had with her were wobbling, charmed by the Dark Lady's spell.

"Are these--?" she asked, only to fall silent at the sight of the terrible demon standing over her comrades.

"Ah, Lady Windrunner," Illidan greeted her and said. "Just whom I was looking for. Kil'jaeden commands an audience with you. I have come to escort you to his lair." 

Kael shot her a worried look. Their conversation on the ship--had the demonlord heard all of it? 

"But before that, you will be given a task to prove your cordiality--if you are to offer your services to the Demonlord." 

"Of course," it appeared that she already had set one foot through the door. Might as well go all the way.

"In the distant shores of Lordaeron, there lies the last camp of resistant living humans. They served not Ner'zhul and the Scourge, but a mortal general. The Demonlord wishes for you to slay their leader. Extract his soul, and he will serve you with his dark powers." 

Already a sickening feeling was welling up inside of her. A last camp of living souls, still resistant to the Legion or the Scourge. A last hope. Even though they were not elves, it was still painful to even think of it. Had she really pledged herself to the demonlord's will, what kinds of other horrors would she be forced to perform? 

But no, she reminded herself. Humans were weak-willed, ignorant and unlovable. The human Garithos whom Kael once served knew no honour, no shame--nothing. And he was killed just like any other beings. She had ordered his death herself, even though it was not necessary--just an ecstasy to hear him scream in agony when his end arrived.

Illidan smiled as he watched emotions passing her face until at last, she managed to conjure up a mask of apathy.

"Tell the Demonlord that I am on my way." 

*~*~*~*

COMING UP NEXT: Sylvanas vs. Alanen. Who would win Kil'jaeden's favour and become the new champion? 

*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

**_!!!FLASHY AD!!!...too bad it wasn't flashy:_**_ #1 Look for Tyrande's personal story titled _**Moon Hunt **_soon!! She's a *cough* rather dull *cough* character, I know, but...The story will be up as soon as I get chapter one done!! #2 Another Kael's short lil piece _**To Honour **_will probably be up as well some time later. OMG I luv that elf, and I'm not even sure why O_o. _

**_A heartfelt_****_ thanks to all reviewers. Really appreciate your comments and support. _**

**_Forever Jake & Eternity_**_: __Read__ you guys' 'Walker'. It seems really interesting. Keep it up! Thanks for reading my stuff anyway ^_^. _

**_Ira Poon_**_: Thanks. You make me feel so much better. You're definitely right about Blizzard's inconsistencies. They add stuff like the Night Elves. I'm sure there are lots of plot holes if you look hard enough, cuz I'm kinda believe that they didn't have it in mind when they're doing War I. _

**_SaSsy-AnTi-ArThAs-GuRl-TaYlOr_**_: ^_^ hee. I *share* your pain of Illidan's death._

**_randth13th_**_: Hey thanks. Um...more internal psychological wars coming up._

**_DemonGod86_**_: Yes, it's him !! And he's back, in another form ^_^.****_

**_wingchumonZero_**_: Gee, thanks._

****

****


	6. Ner'zhul's Interlude

**RANGER GENERAL by J CAE**

**Ner'zhul's**** Interlude**

**Frostmourne**** was clattering in Ner'zhul's hand. Not from fear did the great fist tremble, but from extreme sorrow. Kel'thuzad, his mentor, servant and most trusted friend had died. Dead beyond repair. Grinded. Scattered out to the edgeless sea.**

** He had foreseen this. He knew this would happen.**

** But he knew, in his heart, he could not stop Kel'thuzad from going onto that battlefield. He could not stop Sylvanas from tearing him into pieces. Not even if ****the lich king**** himself was present.**

** And more people w****ould**** leave him too. More of his trusted servants, inevitably. And he knew he was fated to stand alone against a new power that would soon rise to consume him.**

** And he would fall.**

** But before that happened, he must try to grasp his last hope.**

_Sylvanas__...why?_

_ Why this futile struggle? Have you even asked yourself? _

******He whispered through her wound, reaching ****out at**** that little part of a soul she had restored.**

_Know that, even if you could turn your hatred into a shield, your resentment of me a weapon, I have forever won. There is nothing you could have done to prevent your fate, nothing you can do to even the score. I have already taken away everything you once stood for--you can never go back to the way you were._

******She appeared stricken. But he was not surprised she should feel this way. Bound to be an Undead forever--what ****worst**** fate than this? **

_Of course--the guilt.__ I know the guilt of having owed your people something. Remember Jehnalla--your best friend and second in command__?__ You murdered her in cold blood. You tore down your own lord's castle and helped me claim the Sunwell. _

_ Like you__,__ I had caused the many deaths of my countrymen.__ I abandoned them to their doomed ends while making my final escape to life. _

_ But why should __we__ grieve? _

_ Th__ose who died__ are already__ as__ dead as can be. Even if you grieve for an eternity, you cannot bring them back the way they were before._

**She cursed him and ordered him to be silent. Let her curse as much as she wanted to, let her yell. Words could not affect him. Nor spells either. **

_Ultimately, Sylvanas, you will choose to stand where I stand. _

_ And when you do, I would have completely destroyed you again._****

** __**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Heya boys and girls!! Just a quick short lil' interlude on Sunday afternoon. Sorry I haven't got much time to work on this. Ah, there are some plot changes too. Read the new summary if you haven't. This gets soooo much more exciting..._for me_, at least... 

PROBLEM: I've contradicted myself badly in chapter 5...I hope you haven't noticed but since I said it I think you're gonna go look for the plot mistake. I will replace it as soon as my profs stop giving me so much stuff to do at the same time ;P. Stupid German test...& then some. Just cuz you profs are smart doesn't mean you have the right to torture me I have a life you know!!!...oow *shrinks under the bed*, sorry. I didn't mean it that way. 

REVIEWERS THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!! 

Veggie: I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I've written up a dirty version. I was feeling so very evil then--must have been Friday. Too bad it's only for me. I won't put it up *laughes for 2 hours nonstop*. I'm probably gonna write an R fic for that elf ^_~* mwahahahaha. Or maybe not. Depends... 

Ira Poon: Um...Illidan's probably NOT dead. But he did get badly beaten up though...it's for you to decide whether he met his end or not. For me, I think even if he really died he'd be brought back by either Ner'zhul or Kil'jaeden.

randth13th: I hope it's gonna be a good one. I don't really know yet how this story would turn out. *taps her own empty head* We must trust time to reveal all things ^_^. (Whoever said that?! I think it was Maiev.) 

The Hive Custodian: Thanks for reading. You...sound like someone I know. Or maybe not. Thanks for pointing out that I should elaborate on the technical terms, though unfortunately I probably won't refrain from using them. Saves a lot of time that way ^_^ especially when there are still sooooo many battle scenes coming up. No offence to you or to any other guys, but my view is that people who wants to read Warcraft fanfics should first play Warcraft or they'll get really confused anyway ^_^.

Izal-Shurah: Aay, hello. Thanks for reading. I still do the LICK thing...stupid fingers _. 

Murg: Totally agree with you about Syl's death...I mean, WHAT HAD SHE DONE TO DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE??? So happy when she turned around to kick Arthas's butt. That's the whole reason I wrote this thingie. By the way, loved your story. 


	7. Sleepless

**RANGER GENERAL - by J CAE**

A/N: It's a rather long time since my last update cuz of some stupid writer's block. I tried my best though _. Be warned--this chapter contains lots of VIOLENCE, BLOOD & GORE that might go above PG-13. If you're underage, make sure your parents are with you when you're reading this (well, but would you? That's the question). Scream if you're in support of Ar'zhul* x Sylvanas. (*Ar'zhul = Arthas + Ner'zhul.)

**CHAPTER SIX: SLEEPLESS**

In his trance, Alanen walked across the ruins of his homeland--the outskirts of Dalaran. The injured and the dying tiled the streets, their feeble moans and pitiful cries were heard over the place. But all silenced dramatically as a wave of destructive fire came to cleanse the city. 

Alanen saw himself--a year younger, carrying his frightened daughter who kept on looking back at their flaming house, crying and yelling for her mother. But the woman never came out. Trapped inside the burning building, her one last screech of terror died down as the main column of the house snapped like a twig and fell on her.

Oh horrors! Even though Alanen never cared too much for his wife, no one deserved a death like that. For a split second, he wanted to go back, but he knew she would already be dead.

But why now? Why was he dreaming of her death? Why was he seeing her again? He owed her nothing. He provided for her food and shelter and everything he as a husband was supposed to. Why should she haunt him now?

***Do you see that, Alanen? They have destroyed your home, your family, and took everything from you. Do you hate them?* **

"Yes," he answer through gritted teeth. "I hate them." 

***Then, you will have vengeance through my power.* **

"Who are you to make such an offer?" the human asked cautiously.****

** *It is I, the Darkness. We have spoken before.***

Ah yes, the strange acquaintance in the woods. He still remembered their conversation--it ended abruptly when Elma appeared. After that, they were attacked by banshees and...

***You are in a perilous situation, Alanen. Meris the banshee has become an agent of the Scourge. She swore to kill you by the next full moon.***

Alanen sighed. He already expected this to happen, one way or the other. 

***Not only that--a dark ranger is also travelling from Northrend in the Demonlord Kil'jaeden's name. She has the same purpose in mind.***

Fear washed over him suddenly. Kil'jaeden's agent--no doubt she must be strong or the demonlord would not have chosen her. "Darkness," he cried. "What must I do then?" 

***Listen. Open your eyes.* **

His eyelids felt so heavy suddenly. He could not lift them. Desperation welled in his heart, "I will try..." 

***Destroy your own weaknesses. Ease your burdens*.**

"How?" 

***Run from the base. Kill if necessary.***

"What?" 

***Do it, before it is too late.***

"You are speaking in riddles." 

***Open your eyes.***

Slowly, warmth and light returned to Alanen's world--the morning sunlight on his face. He tested his senses. Yes. He could hear the birds chirping in a distance. Yes. He could feel moisture that the soft breezes brought to where he was lying. He opened his eyes--and he could see Mondelv the healer sitting in a corner, dozing. He seemed tired.

_Kill if necessary._

But Mondelv? Kill him? 

"Never!" Alanen sat upright shouting.

The healer awoke and jumped to his feet, "My lord! Are you well?" 

"Yes," the human grasped for breath as if he had never breathed before.

He would not kill Mondelv. Not without good cause.

"You have been in a coma for a week, my Lord Alanen. You got us all worried," the elven priest told him as he approached to examine him. "Do you experience any discomfort? Any pains? Burns?" 

"No, I feel fine. It must have been your magic that healed me." He tried to recall the days he spent lying unconscious. He could hardly remember what he dreamed about. "I'm a little hungry, but that's about it." 

"I will bring you some food," As the healer turned, Alanen thought he captured a hint unusual sorrow on his face. 

"No wait." 

The elf spun around, "Yes?" 

"Where's...my daughter? Is she well?" 

Mondelv's face ashened as he sank down to his knees, "I am sorry, my lord, but we couldn't save her. She is..." 

"What?" Alanen got out of bed--he had not eaten for many days and his legs were numb from lying in bed. He fell to the floor--so be it, and crawled to grab the priest by the collar. "Tell me! Tell me now before I..." 

"She...she just stopped breathing...there was nothing we could have done..." 

"When? Tell me when it happened?" 

"The morning when you returned injured...Usven's wife tucked her in, and she never woke again..." 

"Where is she now?" 

"We buried her..." 

_His little girl, dead.__ Buried without his consent! They could have at least let him see her __for the one last time__!_

Energy sizzled in his spine, running through his body to replenish his strength. His fingers went around Mondelv's throat and he snapped that neck. The elf's head flopped weakly to a side. The sharp sound of bones breaking was short-lived ecstasy--it awakened him inside.

And in pure terror Alanen looked at what he had done.

Elma's death was not even Mondelv's fault. It was his own. He was too weak. He failed to protect her. He...

A sob escaped his throat. Now, he truly had nothing left.

Outside, he could hear noises--people speaking. Someone must have heard him shouting. He had to get away before they discovered his crimes. Loosening his grip, he let the numb body of the priest slide to the floor. His sword was fortunately in sight, on the desk in the far corner of the tent. He took it with him and crawled out from under the canvas just before Usven and the others entered.

_"Where is he? I swear it was him I heard." _

_ "The priest! What happened to old Mondelv?" _

_ "The bed is still warm. Where's the general?" _

They sounded frightened. Well, they should be. They should know that Alanen alone had the power to kill every wretched one of them...

_No! Why such thoughts?_

He crawled forward and concealed himself behind a shrub while his men continued to ransack his tent for his trace. He had to get away--and he could not let himself be seen. He must be careful of the guards at the towers. They would see him and sound the alarm. But the camp was also protected by stone walls! There was no other way out. 

** *Your power, Alanen. It can breach through the walls.* **

The voice of the Darkness! He was still with him? But he was not visible.

"But that would be like telling everyone where I'm at."  
***Do you think you could have gotten away with murdering the priest?***

"...No." Anger surged through his veins. He was angry at the Darkness. He was angry at the banshees who took his daughter away from him. He was angry... "But it was you who told me to kill!" He fought the urge to raise his voice. "Why did I listen to you? Why?" He could see now some of his men were coming out of the tent in search of him. If they found him, he would be taken into custody--and probably be hanged for taking an innocent life. 

***I am trying to save your life. If you stay here, either your men or the banshee or the dark ranger would kill you.***

But what had he left to lose? The only person he had ever loved was dead. Elma was dead. Would it not make him happier if he could die with her? 

***I'll tell you. Elma is not dead. Ner'zhul took her with him to keep you at bay. He wishes for you to join him--to defend him from the Demonlord Kil'jaeden and his minions.***

At that, he stood up suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me before? You knew this and you didn't tell me?"

No answer. The Darkness was silent, as if he had already faded away. 

"General! What has happened?" 

Usven spotted him and ran towards him. He paid them no heed. No, they were not important now. 

He called upon his dark power--it revealed to him weakness at the base of the stone wall. At his command, black seismic waves travelled through the ground and into the foundation of the wall, shattering it. Stones collapsed on stones, making thunderous noise as they impacted.

"Ner'zhul you bastard!" And he sprinted into the dark forest. "You've made a fatal mistake by hurting my daughter! I'll make sure it'll be your last!" 

His men were left to stare in terror as the wall that once shielded their base from the Undead broke apart piece by piece.

And the man, the last hope who once led them against the Undead was, too, broken.

*~*~*~*

Alanen leaned on the bark of a tree and slid down to the ground. He ran as far as he could and now he was worn out. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He was alone, far away enough from the human encampment. No one would ever find him here, bawling his eyes out like a woman.

Why did he do it? Why did he kill Mondelv?

Could he save Elma? Surely, with his powers alone, he could hardly fight against the Scourge. But not even with the whole camp of humans could they stand a chance.

Wayward winds rustled through the trees. Strange shadows danced wildly around him. 

"I am a monster," he whispered. "I am a monster inside." 

***So, be glad you are at least a living one.***

"You!" he jumped. Then, in rage he flared, "What **_good_** advice have you for me again, Darkness? Well I won't be following your orders no more." 

***Stop acting like a child. Remember, I am trying to save you and your daughter. Ner'zhul wants you to go to his side. So go to him, and state your terms. You do not have to fight to win him.***

"But..." Alanen paused. "Well, who are you? Tell me straight. Are you an agent of the Scourge?" 

***I already told you**** who I am****.***

"I want to know more." 

***Someone who will never lead you to harm--someone who passed onto you your powers.***

His eyes widened.

***I am your true father. Not the human who brought you up. He was only a protection.* **

"Then..." He almost believed, but he fought it, "Why should I trust in anything you say, Demon?" 

***You can choose to not believe in the truth.* **

** *Take my side, Alanen. Accept my darkness. I will help you get your daughter back. Take my side before it is too late.***

*~*~*~*

"Can you believe it? They beheaded Charib and burnt her remains! She was trying to tell them something, but she never even had the chance to finish her sentence!" 

Sylvanas shook her head, not to deny Kael's argument, but to quell his impulsive rage. "Kael, this isn't any of our business." 

"Those arrows were headed for you, I swear!" he yelled. "Then Vashj blocked them, and I don't have the slightest hint of what's going on."  
"I know," the dark ranger admitted. "But let the Naga handle their own matters. After all it was Vashj who got hurt. Not me." 

Kael slammed his fists on the railing and looked out to the endless grey seas. Cold winds were whipping across his face, sending his long blond hair flying in all directions. Ocean moisture made everything on the deck wet and salty. Suddenly, he began to wonder what it felt for the Naga--once elves like himself--to spend ten thousand years at the bottom of the cold dark sea.

Perhaps the notion of living and breathing only for vengeance transformed these creatures into monsters. They had become forever bounded by hatred and wrong they had been done against.

He secretly began to resent the Naga--he never had much love for them before, if it was not for Vashj who helped him out and then saved his life. It was as if anyone of them could suddenly turn treacherous and lust for their comrade's blood. 

But not Vashj. Not her. She was not like the rest of them.

"It is not simple," the Dark Lady placed her hands on the railing gently. Her lips twisted into a sarcastic smile. "All I know is that someone has washed her hands clean with the death of Lady Charib." 

"Look, Sylvanas," he swallowed hard. "I don't think Vashj could have ordered Charib to kill you and then block the arrows. It doesn't work that way." 

She narrowed her eyes, "You are contradicting yourself then. Why are you angry they killed Charib? Don't you think a treacherous killer deserves a death like that?" 

"It wasn't Vashj. It was someone else," he stammered. 

Her father--his teacher, was right. He would allow passion to cloud his logic. He considered Vashj his friend and life-saver so she was the last person he would suspect. 

Sylvanas was secretly relieved to learn that the Naga chose to stay on the frozen island until their own affair was settled. She would not have to worry about them being too close to the Burning Legion any longer. 

She closed her mouth, sealing in things that she was about to say. She had made a mistake once by telling him what she intended to do. She had earned his loyalty with her plan, but, as she suspected, also incurred the wrath of the Demonlord. She would not say more. 

Soon, they would arrive in Lordaeron.

"Lordaeron," she muttered to herself. The syllables rolled off her tongue. She thought she heard herself sighing. 

Soon would come the time when they must part. She would follow Kil'jaeden as she requested, and he would bring his people away from the line of fire to rebuild their destroyed homes. 

She knew it was no simple matter. 

First of all, she must defeat the human leader to earn Kil'jaeden's trust. Then, she must convince the Demonlord to make him give the Blood Elves back their freedom--a task close to impossible. The Blood Elves were of no value to Kil'jaeden--but he did not need them free either.

And Kael was not exactly cooperative as well. He objected to her plan. It was too risky, he said. Unworkable. He seemed certain that no matter how strong she might be, Kil'jaeden would break her will and turn her into an enemy. 

She knew. Inside, she understood his fears. It was the point of no return that she was going to pass. 

But she would try and make that return. 

*~*~*~*

****"Master, I am here," Illidan bowed low before Kil'jaeden.**__**

**_ *Illidan. I am glad you finally made up your mind to return to me_**.*

Through the everlasting hellfire, the Demonlord spoke. Angry flames licked his body, but they could not singe him. Nothing could ever destroy him--he was the lord of all. 

"Yes, I have," Illidan replied, trembling slightly in awe. "I have given Sylvanas Windrunner your commands. She is on her way." 

***_Good.*_****__**

****"But Master, this humble servant has a word to say." 

** *_Speak.*_**

****"You would be sending her to death. The dark ranger could never stand against your creation." 

**_ *Of course not. What did you think, I'd let her go easy? She had fooled around for long enough. Now it is time for her to _****_pay_****_.*_**

****The Undead demon hunter sounded his agreement, although it was hardly what he felt. He kept a secret from the demonlord--the elvish conversation between Sylvanas and Kael on the ship. He knew Kil'jaeden spoke no elvish and had to rely on his translation which he twisted in the Dark Lady's favour. He was taking great risks as well--should Sylvanas's plans be revealed, he would taste Kil'jaeden's wrath for aiding her. But if she could succeed...

****Kil'jaeden threw his great head up and laughed--it seemed that he enjoyed being feared and obeyed. ***_Against that damned lich king, she will prove to be a powerful weapon, but I must first tame her--her spirit is a strong one. You've done well, demon hunter. Now, I have a new task for you.*_**

****"Name it, great one." 

**_*I want you to kill that wretched blood elven prince.*_**

****"Kael'thas?" 

**_*Who else? He will get in the way. You must eliminate him--why do I sense your reluctance? Do you plan to betray me?"* _**

****"No, Master, I wouldn't," it was a lie. He did not only plan to betray the demonlord. He planned for something more. To have died, been risen from the dead and enslaved again--what worse fate? But Illidan swore to get even with the demonlord. Yes, he would. And just thinking about it brought back to his dark world some warm comfort.

*~*~*~*

"Elves, Sir Usven!" 

After Alanen's hasty departure, Sir Usven took up the responsibility as the leader of the human survivors--and he then understood how stressful a job it was. There was no telling what peril laid before his people--and he had to be prepared to handle anything. 

Usven hiked up a guard tower to see for himself--elves indeed, well-armed, three hundred of them--maybe more. "Dead--or living?" 

The footman squinted his eyes and tried to see better. "Can't tell--wait! It is Prince Kael'thas himself in the lead."

"Sound the alarm. Ready your blades," Usven gave the commands. "There's no telling whether he's a friend or foe." 

By the time Kael'thas and his Blood Elves arrived at the human encampment, footmen and militia stood ready to battle. 

"Peace," Kael raised a hand. "We mean you humans no harm." 

"Why should we trust in anything you say, Prince Kael'thas?" Usven shouted from high on the guard tower. "You were the one who massacred the guards at the Dalaran prison." 

"I seek an audience with your human leader. Then I will be on my way and trouble you no more." 

Still, Usven rejected, "Turn back, I advise you. Our leader does not wish to see you." 

Kael changed his strategy, "I have three hundred Blood Elves--and five hundred of the Forsaken at my command." 

Five hundred Undead marched into view--dramatic, and frightening.

"An audience with your leader, or we will march into your camp." 

Usven's jaw dropped. He did not know Kael was not serious. Sylvanas only needed to kill one man--that was enough. They assumed the humans would not like to risk.

"All right, an audience," Usven came down from the tower timidly, raising both hands in the air. "I am the leader." 

Sylvanas threaded through the army of eight hundred to take a good look at him. She stretched her long bow and pointed it at him, "You are not the one I seek."

Alanen then--these people must be looking for Alanen. But where by the Highest Light was he now? _Oh, they should have known better than to trust a man with evil powers_. It became quite clear to Usven why those with special powers must be beaten and burnt in the past.

"Where is he?" Sylvanas spoke again. "I am going to take his life. But if you try to hide him, I will take yours as well." 

"Mercy! Mercy!" Usven almost got down on his knees. "True I am not him. His name is Alanen. But he is our general no longer. He was driven completely mad after the tragic death of his daughter--he killed an elven healer, and disappeared into the forest. I know not where he went." 

"An elven healer, you say?" Kael's heart ached.

"Mondelv was his name--one of the most talented healers. A loss to us all," Usven sighed. Why had Alanen done that? Why? 

"Mondelv..." Sylvanas closed her eyes in sorrow. "Was my nephew." 

"Let us see his body," Kael demanded. Elves should be buried the elven way--and he would do it for Mondelv if he had to.

Usven breathed a sigh of relief when the dark ranger lowered her bow. He immediately ordered a couple of his strong men to fetch the dead body. Mondelv laid motionlessly with his eyes closed. His neck was snapped--otherwise he looked as if he was asleep.

Sylvanas stepped forward and knelt beside the body. With a hand on the dead elf's forehead, she whispered a spell. In shock and recognition, Kael opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. It was her choice. He could not stop her. Mondelv's once blond hair fell off and new purplish hair grew back in place. His white skin turned grey and dead. His red eyes fluttered open as he sat upright and looked at Sylvanas--it was as if his neck had never been broken before. In a terrifying voice he said, "I offer my services to you, my Dark Lady." 

The humans stared in total disgust--another Undead elf. 

Sylvanas tried to ignore Kael's disapproving look. How was he to ever understand the pain of living between life and death? Now, Mondelv would accompany her until the time when she would go to Kil'jaeden's side.

"Tell me now," she asked Mondelv. "Where had Alanen gone?" 

"I last felt his loathsome spirit in the woods. In a glade. He is expecting you," the healer said.

*~*~*~*  
Following the lead of the Undead healer, they arrived at the outside of the forest. 

This was it.

This was where they would part. 

Sylvanas ordered Varimathras and the rest of her forces to first depart into the dark forest where Mondelv felt Alanen was. She and Kael stood in silence.

They both had something to say to the other, though it was best left unsaid. They could not quite accept their short reunion was coming to an end.

She put something in his hand--it was her elven brooch. 

"Take it back," he caught her by the wrist and gave her back the ornament. "You are still a Quel'thalassian soldier." 

She nodded, and before she turned away, Kael gathered her in his arms--it surprised her and she took a few seconds to choose her reaction. His touch reminded her of a lot of things. That she was once a living elf, that she was once touched and admired. But these things were far behind her now. This hug would probably be her last.

_ "I'm forever in your debt," _he whispered in Elvish._ "I don't care what you do to earn the Demonlord's trust, but do come back. Please." _

_"I will try,"_ she sounded less sure than before. _"And take care of yourself. I __doubt__ I'll ever see you again." _

_ "I will leave you a sign where we would be--you could come find us." _

But she, though reluctantly, declined, _"Don't. I fear someone might use it against our favour." _She might just be that someone. Suddenly she came to realize that she was never meant to see the new Quel'thalas--it saddened her. Her eyes sore, but there were no more tears left to spend. 

_"Then I will look for you." _

_ "Kael, you don't have to,"_ she broke loose from his embrace and stepped back. _"__En'shu-falah-nah__."_

_"T__hat's a promise__ from me__,"_ his eyes were still on her, unwilling to let her go. "_En'shu-falah-nah__.__"_

How much strength would she need to tear herself away? How much strength did it take for her to walk to that trap prepared for her, into the Demonlord's torture chamber? The only consolation was in knowing that Quel'thalas would have a future, somewhere out there which she would never know. She had left Kael with no choice but to help her with her plan. Oh, it only she had known how terrified she would get, she would never even have made that move to abduct him. Now, there was no turning back.

_Don't look for me__. I fear you'll only find disappointment.___

*~*~*~* 

Alanen anticipated in the dark. He was as quiet as the night itself. Dark energies crackled through his body. 

He was ready. 

He had been warned. 

The opponent was a Windrunner ranger--someone familiar with the woods. This forest that he had chosen was dense--that he could not even complete a sideways swing of the sword. She would think that she had the upper hand--she would be careless. And he would win. 

With the Darkness on his side to guide him, he would triumph.

He had been taught a way--a way to save his daughter. And he would be cruel if that was what it took to rescue her.

He approached his target, his footsteps quieter than leaves falling to the ground. No man--nor elf was ever going to detect him. The Dark Lady was coming with five hundred of the Forsaken. A strong army--but unnecessary.

He revealed himself right in front of the dark ranger and calmly put his sword to her neck. She did not even have the time to react. She tried to hold her composure, but he knew he surprised her. She must have no idea when he came near her--it was only fortunate that he had no intention of killing her right away. He would torture her slowly and then trample upon her. 

_Still beautiful in many ways, though cold and dead.__ Her attraction came from within her--the soul she had restored. It allured him, captivated him, stirred up his burning desire to crush and destroy._

"This is him who murdered me, Mistress," Mondelv told her. 

Ah, and Mondelv too had come to join the commotion.

"I can tell," Sylvanas uttered.

Alanen spoke. ¡§What business has a Windrunner ranger here?"

"You must know that I came to kill you," it sounded absurd to even her own ears--she who was held under his blade should speak of killing him! 

"I know, but I do not think it possible," he withdrew his sword. "This sword of mine has slaughtered thousands of Undead."

"Then I shall be the one you can't kill," she instantly reacted by fitting an arrow to her bow and pointing it at him.

But he threw his head up and laughed, "We will see, Lady Windrunner. Darkness, come to my side."

And Sylvanas thought she saw a dark taint across his skin as he began to transform. Angry green flames flared in his eyes as power built up inside of him--overflowed and erupted. He had become neither human nor demon, but something in between. 

A hybrid of horror.

Varimathras fought the urge to run. 

But there was nowhere to run. Dark energies enveloped the Undead army, immobilizing them in terror. Immediately the forest was filled with shrill screams of pain.

Alanen decapitated a seizing ghoul. 

Sylvanas released her arrow.

Varimathras cast Rain of Fire upon the enemy, who nimbly evaded from his spell.

So the battle began.

*~*~*~*

Kael paused and stared at the greyish sky. It looked as if it was about to rain--and if it did, his men would have no shelter. But why should he care? It was already pouring in his mind.

**_Was this the end?_**

"What is it, my lord?" his lieutenant stopped and turned back.

"I sense...pain."

Yes, pain was tearing through the land, gripping and ripping apart every heart. Even his own. But the Blood Elves would soon retreat to safety, away from the demonic wars. Away from Kil'jaeden or Ner'zhul. 

But could they reach their haven safely? Did they deserve this nirvana?

He felt another stab of terror at his heart--it was trying to commune with him. Sylvanas!

"Lieutenant," Kael commanded. "Lead the army on. I will rejoin you as soon as I can."

"But where are you going, milord?"

"Back," Kael was already heading in the opposite direction. "Go now."

"Milord, I do not think that is a wise idea. Come with us please. It is too dangerous to go back."

"Obey!" Kael roared, breaking into a run now. He could not let anyone stop him.

Where could she be? He swore he could sense her--and she was in peril. He did not know why or how he could have read her mind, but he knew the danger was real.

As he entered the forests, something claw-like whipped him across his face--could have been a tree branch. It did not stop him, so he paid no heed to it. He tripped on something--it happened to be the broken forearm of a ghoul. A few steps from it laid an abomination drenched in foul blood. And he could see more horrors tiling the forest floors, piled against the trees--some on the trees. The forest was full of undead ruins.

Varimathras was crawling--he was not dead. He tried to hide but his form was too large to be ignored.

"What happened?" Kael grabbed him and asked. 

"Kael'thas?" he choked, faking injury. But poor acting skills.

"You're running away!" Kael accused. "Where's Sylvanas?" 

"I don't know. I don't know. Don't hinder me." Such a coward. 

Never in his life had Kael seen a demon this frightened. He had heard of how and why Sylvanas recruited him--but what he saw and went through must have been horrible. Letting the Nathrezim go, Kael darted towards the direction from where Varimathras came. 

"Sylvanas!" 

More dying Undead groaned, moaned and screeched. He saw a glob of dark powers hitting a zombie, ensnared it, and singed it down to ashes within three seconds. How could this have happened?

"Sylvanas?" 

There she was.

Alanen's stroke fell, hacking through her shoulder. Sizzling energies charred her flesh. She recoiled in pain--she did not even try hiding it.

Kael hurled himself at Alanen, punching him in the face once, twice. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, the elf snatched his weapon. With all his might, he thrust the sword deep into the human's chest, penetrating the lungs before running to Sylvanas. 

"Kael...what in the name of..." she tried to stand up without his assistance. 

"You're hurt," he interrupted, catching her before her injured knee gave in. Had she been a living elf she would have died already with one stab through the heart, one through the side and countless others blows. She was bleeding quite heavily. "I'll get you out of here." 

"Don't be ridiculous," her words were neither sharp nor angry--they were appropriate.

Alanen pulled the sword out from his own chest and let out a loud groan. It hurt. Crimson blood flowed freely from the wound. But he did not die as Kael expected him do. He was not just a human being--and this small wound would do nothing to him. "It's not over yet, Windrunner," he challenged her to another round. "I'll never stop till you die from it." 

"You're almost...there..." Sylvanas admitted defeat. She had never been wounded like this since Frostmourne claimed her soul.

Kael instinctively stepped in front of her.

"Step aside, elven boy," Alanen threatened. "You can't kill me." 

_ Elven boy_...who would have thought? Kael was over ten thousand years old. This human could not have been more than thirty-three--and yet to possess such terrible power that was capable of wiping out a whole army of five hundred, he had to be very old, a very experienced warrior...

The demonic human lunged forward. Kael had no sword with him, but he would still fight. He cast a wall of fire in front of himself. To Sylvanas, he yelled, "Run." 

"This isn't your fight," not that she refused to leave, but she did not have the strength to lift a foot. "Get out of here." 

"Sylvanas!" 

She lost consciousness and collapsed upon the floor. 

And Kael felt an iron grip from behind.

Alanen acknowledged the elf's captor with a curt nod, and proceeded to work on Sylvanas.

"No!" Kael screamed.

Alanen pushed his sword into the dark ranger's skull.

*~*~*~*

**_My spirit is with you, Sylvanas._**

"Ner'zhul? You drew me away from the battleground."

**_The wound that Frostmourne made on you--it is my sigil. My protection._**

****"But why? You know that I will kill you if I live."**__**

**_There is no time. Be strong. I will help you escape from the Demonlord, as I have done so before._**

*~*~*~* 

"It is all right, Kael." 

It was Illidan's voice. It was Illidan who retained him from movement. 

"Let me go!" Something blurred Kael's vision. It took him a while to realize that they were tears. Damn his weakness! He struggled to free himself, but the demon hunter pressed a curved blade on his neck. 

"You should never have come," Illidan lasped into Elvish. "You should have run away with the rest of your kinsmen. Sylvanas had expected to die. Why throw your life away when there is a greater cause to live for?" 

All of a sudden, trees fell away to reveal the sky--a dark storm approached--and the Demonlord Kil'jaeden himself appeared, bringing with him coiling dust and roaring thunder. 

"Kil'jaeden..." Illidan released Kael and bowed low.

"Darkness," Alanen also addressed the Demonlord with a bow.

The Demonlord did not even bother acknowledging them. He reached out a hand and grabbed Sylvanas, "**Wretched Undead--Ner'zhul's minion. They never learn, do they?**" 

Blue fire spurted from his fingertips to entangle the dark ranger, reviving her senses. Her skin scorched and peeled back as the eternal flames consumed her. She cried out in pain.

This was a thousand times worse than what Frostmourne could do to her. 

"**You think you could have toyed with my name and get away with it? I am no Demonlord if I do not deal with you.**" Kil'jaeden bellowed.

She could not answer--this pain was just too great to ignore. 

"Kil'jaeden," Kael had to make this stop--Sylvanas's screams would haunt his mind for a while. "Release her. It was I who ordered her to do all that she did." 

"**You know the price of lying to me, Blood Elf?**" asked the great demonlord. "**Of course I will punish you, you little foul imp. And I will make sure your pain will be worse.**" And to his minions, he commanded, "**Illidan****, Alanen, finish him in my witness." **

"All right, Master," it was Illidan who answered.

_Betrayer! No wonder they called him the Betrayer! He simply knew no trust._

*~*~*~*

**_"Now, Sylvanas!_****_ Kil'jaeden knows not I am aiding you. Unleash what power I have given you."_**

****"But..."

**_"It will enable Kael'thas to escape_****_--for the greater cause, Dark Lady. For the Elves of Quel'thalas."_******

*~*~*~*

The Blood Elven prince stepped back as both Illidan and Alanen approached him with their weapons. There was nowhere to run. No point in fighting either--it would only prolong his pain. 

Through clenched teeth, Sylvanas cursed, "Kael, you fool. Get out of here." The pain stripped her ability to think clearly, and she could hardly recite the complete spell.

_May the Highest Light bear thee to safety, Kael'thas of Silvermoon. _

Drowned in ecstasy of anticipation, Kil'jaeden did not hear her whisper in Elvish.__

_ I bless thee with life, exchange thy blood for mine, so that each blow the enemy __strikes __shall cleave my own body instead of thine. _

_ No one shall hurt thee until to shelter thee be delivered._

A golden rune of protection appeared on top Kael's head. Illidan's curved blades whipped him across the throat. He could feel the metal against his flesh--but it did not hurt. Instead, a fresh gash appeared on Sylvanas's own neck. She bled.

And immediately, he understood what she had done, "No! Why did you do this?" 

The only way to save her was to run and not be hit again. To save his life--that was her sole intention.

He ran.

*~*~*~*

**Teaser: OMG, Syl's gonna die...wait. She's already dead. The next chapter will be another interlude**** (I think ~but there's no telling)****, but in the one after it, Varimathras's gonna turn into a hero for once. Vashj _WILL_ come back--I just couldn't find a place to fit her in this chapter. And Syl's _ONE TRUE_ _DESTINY _is going to unfold!! Here's an excerpt from the *future***** chapters****:**

_*She was curled up on the floor like a small injured animal. No sign of that general who once fought for Quel'thalas, nor the dark ranger who promised to help him rebuild their kingdom with her life. She had been tortured badly enough and drained of will. _

_ And he was too. Like a phoenix he fought, incinerating himself to the maximum--he wore out quickly._

_ He staggered towards her. He could see her suffering. Her legs were deformed and bleeding--bones were out of place. The sight of her battered face and bloodied body brought pain to his heart. Her eyes were downcast and showed not of the energy she once possessed. Nor the charm. _

_ He approached her and touched her gently on the shoulder. A feeble moan escaped her lips as she drew back. _

_ "Sylvanas," he whispered. "It's me."_

_ "Who..." she struggled to lift her head, "Who are you? Please don't hurt me..." There was so much pain in her now hoarse voice, so much fear.*_

*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Hope it wasn't too bad cuz I'm running a little dry here (and why is this chapter 3x longer than normal ones?)...oh, blame it on the homework and the19,830,912,875,187 Lord of the Rings fanfics I've read (probably not gonna write a LotR fic cuz I'm still confused about everything [esp. Elvish, ya know I'm probably only gonna write stuff for Elves] O_o, but NO PROMISE). Tell me if you didn't like my chapter. I'm open to constructive criticism.

*~*~*~*

Thank you guys for your support!!! ^_^ I didn't expect this many positive comments about my Ner'zhul's interlude. Well I kinda like Ner'zhul--though I believe I'm the MOST ANTI-ARTHAS person I ever knew. Too bad they merged. I'll just have to love them and hate them both at once O_o. Dang. 

Forever Jake: Yo thanks. You flatter me--in truth I think I'm still really far from being a good writer, and my work still needs lots of polishing. But count me in anyways! I'm joining the fun ^_^. For all you other guys out there, a whole bunch of us are writing 'Walker' which has just been updated ^_^. Go check it out.

Ira Poon: ^_' Algammon wants to come sleep over?! Um, in a way, Varimathras in the game wasn't too evil (to Sylvanas), I think, and he's a dreadlord too. 

randth13th: This is probably what I'd say if I was Ner'zhul--but I wouldn't set Syl free in the first place ^_^ *locks her in my closet*. Mwahahahaha. 

DemonGod86: Haha. Your frustration is noted. I'm sorry, but...eh.

Eternity: Wait no longer ^_^. You're partly right about the duel...Syl didn't win. _Ner'zhul__ and I_ have other plans for her. 

Veggie: ^_^ Aaay! Here's a lil Kael x Syl scene. The rest of it I plan to take it slow. 

Rowan Seven: Thanks for your long review and helpful suggestions. Varimathras definitely NEEDS to redeem himself--so does Illidan. Illidan's one thing I keep contradicting myself on, but I'll try to fix that. Interesting that you're pro Kael/Vashj pairing...I thought no one liked Vashj, but looks like I'm wrong. *Whisper* _WHAT??!_ Forsaken allied with Horde?!?! I didn't get WOW yet (it's out already?! I'm so not up to date)...but to answer your question, no. 


	8. Elma's Interlude

**RANGER GENERAL by J CAE**

**Elma's Interlude**__

_ Cold._

** Ner'zhul's arms went round the shoulders of the little girl and shielded her from the chilly winds with what human warmth he had left. Her eyes were glaring out to the endless void--the darkness all around her. She was afraid, but he knew, not of him. To her, he was a human--a young human whose face was concealed behind a visor. He reminded her of the soldiers who served his father--and she felt safe with him.**

** There was so much fear in the youngster's eyes--she could no longer see her father's face. Instead, that of her mother's haunted her night after night. She missed them both so much. **

** "Daddy..." she wept. "Where are you?"  
"Hush, child," Ner'zhul gently brushed her brown hair as if she was a precious doll. "He is not coming home tonight." **

** "Why not?" she asked innocently, unable to see what laid in the dark void around them.**

_He should not have done that--should not have held a little girl hostage. But there was no choice. _

**This was the one thing he could do to keep Alanen from falling forever. Both Alanen and Sylvanas from falling forever.**

** "Call to him, Elma. He might be able to hear you." His own heart ached. Why did he have to lie to an innocent child? **

** "All right," the child looked out to the endless void and started calling her father's name. She anticipated for response--which did not come. She tried again, called louder, waited, and tried again. She grew more desperate with each call, until finally despair defeated her. **

** "He can't hear me." **

** "He can," the lich king assured her. "He will come for you. It is just a matter of time." **

** Just a matter of centuries--or eternities. **__

** "Anub'arak, Sapphiron."**

** His two servants appeared and bowed before him. **

** "Travel to Lordaeron," was his command. "The time has come and we must grasp our destinies."******

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My computer earned a trip to the doctor's cuz a part of the floppy drive broke off. o How ever did it happen, I honestly do not know.

WE HAFTA PAY TO PLAY WOW???! Anyways, Blizzard's story plots *are* getting cheap. I mean, there's the Queen of Blades and now there's the Queen of the Forsaken. Die, Kerrigan in disguise!!! And some unlikely alliance, I mean c¡¦mon, Horde x Forsaken???! I thought Orcs wanted to be good--oh so maybe it's those bad Orcs who are still in Lordaeron...y'okay I'm still gonna be a Forsaken when WOW comes out. 

Reviewers, thanks. Yay! I've broken my own review record. Never been up to 42 ^_^. 

Veggie: Go Veggie! ~*hands Veggie a club*. But that's like the sole reason I'm giving you guys teasers. *mwahahahaha* 

Ira Poon: OMG, Algammon's gonna meet the Forsaken too?! Hurry and update!! 

DemonGod86: Well, I'm sorry. 


	9. Merciless

**RANGER GENERAL by J CAE**

_A/N: I had my worst week ever in the years of my life. __Life sucks, I mean how would you react if you woke up feeling totally worthless one morning, and then some of your really treasured stuff got stolen by people you know (I live in a dorm that sucks) and later your computer broke down? It was like all within the same week...ow man. __Oh by the way it's my 19th birthday on Oct 11. Say happy birthda__y to cheer me up__. _****

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MERCILESS**

Sylvanas's senses returned.

She was still trapped in Kil'jaeden's torture chamber. Blood seeped from her wounds, creating dark puddles on the floor where she laid. She knew those wounds would never close--that she would never stop bleeding until she was drained. She tried to move, but could not. 

"Ugh!" 

Just when she thought it was over, she felt a cold blade through her leg bone.

"Speak!" barked a voice.

Her vision blurred and she could no longer distinguish his features. But she knew it was still Alanen--still, the victor.

~~~~

**_ "Do not let them break your will. There will be no turning back." _**Through her deafening pain, she could hear Ner'zhul speaking.

"Why you!" she flung her anger at the lich king. "You seem to enjoy watching me suffer." 

**_"Perhaps." _**

She was about to shout at him again when his words registered in her mind.

**_"I had been through these days. But you are luckier than I--for I was without hope."_**

**_ "Remember Kael'thas. He would never forsake you. Do not forsake him." _**

~~~~

Her tortured cry trailed off to a low wail.

"Do you feel this, wretched Undead?" Kil'jaeden asked--he was there in the chamber as well. The dark ranger held on longer than he expected. Her will was strong--she reminded him of Ner'zhul. Very well, he would give her the same treatment as he Ner'zhul.

"There is a way to end the pain. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself now. Serve me, and I will end your suffering." 

Alanen gripped tightly around his victim's ankle and crushed the bones between.

Sylvanas choked on her own saliva when she tried to protest, "...no..." 

"No to what?" Kil'jaeden showed amusement. "No to serving me? Or no to the pain?" He saw that she was breaking, her spirit was falling apart.

"The pain..." she uttered, almost lapsing into unconsciousness again. "No more...please..." 

She was begging now. It would be easy to defeat her.

"Say it," Kil'jaeden tempted. "Would you serve me?" 

"I..." 

**_She was here for a reason--she would not waste her chance. Oh, if only this pain would end..._**

"I will...serve you, Master." 

Kil'jaeden laughed, "Good." It took Ner'zhul eight days to realize with that stupid orc brain of his that there was no point in struggling. But this...elf was definitely smarter. He ordered Alanen away, and left her with a threat, "But you had better put your heart into it." 

*~*~*~*

The Blood Elven prince collapsed beside a puddle of dirty water--only a few inches away he would have been bathing his face in the mud. He let exhaustion take over. Hope slipped from him like fine sand through fingers. He could have rescued Sylvanas. He could have taken her far away from danger. But he lost his chance. He was not strong enough.

And now, he was drained of will and energy.

There was no telling what horrors she might face in the demonlord's torture chamber. Compared to his own anguish, hers must be ten thousand times worse. Oh, how by the Highest Light could he have failed?

"Pitiful." 

Someone approached. He need not look up to know that it was Illidan. Whatever did that Night Elf renegade have in mind no longer concerned him. 

"Finish me," Kael uttered, refusing to pick himself up from the ground. "Do it, if this is what you truly wish." 

"Now, this becomes gloomy, Kael," Illidan crouched beside him. "You would not even fight for a chance to live? You would not assault the Demonlord's walls for a chance to rescue Sylvanas?" 

Kael tossed his head up and glared at the demon hunter in disbelief--the one who put him in misery and Sylvanas in grave danger, would turn around so soon? But Illidan was a double-edged sword. He was not to be trusted. "You would mock me now?" 

"Your Blood Elves are loyal to you," Illidan ignored the hostility in his voice. "And I could make the Naga return to aid you if you wish." 

"What has that to do with you?" 

"Everything." Illidan shook his head and smiled as if Kael was a lost child standing in the dark, "I know. It's been a while since you drank from Kil'jaeden's fount of power. Your withdrawal symptoms are returning again, and you feel like you are losing power. You are tired and hungry now--lacking in motivation until you can find another source of energy." 

Kael got up from the floor and stepped back, "I do not want to hear your voice. Get away from me." But every word that the demon hunter had said was true--he just refused to admit.

"The satyrs are ready to serve me at my command," the demon hunter only stated matter-of-factly. "I know where the Demonlord's citadel is, and I know its weakness. It is worth trying, is it not?" 

"Illidan," Kael fought the complicated feelings in his mind. "Why? Whom do you serve?" 

"Me."

The blunt honestly alarmed Kael.

"Remember the Lich King," Illidan did not give him a chance to speak. "The Demonlord granted him power--he used it to break away and he gained more than he could ever imagine. If we could help Sylvanas break out, she'd become a block of power that we could draw from her. Think about it, if we help her..." 

"You would help me rescue Sylvanas...so that you could turn her into a Sunwell?" Kael frowned at the idea. Illidan might very well be his only chance if he were to free Sylvanas, but to use her that way...

"That is the deal," the demon hunter confirmed.

"I do not trust you," Kael turned and tried to run.

"Stand there, Kael! I'd only offer my hand once!" 

The prince halted. 

*~*~*~*

In the dead of the night when it became too dark to travel, the Blood Elves stopped by the side of a lake to recoup their strength. Their lieutenant, even though given orders to lead the men on, dared not advance too quickly for fear of losing the prince.

And it had been five days. 

Hope was getting thinner for the Blood Elves. Search parties were sent but they all returned empty-handed. They were worried what had become of Kael--he had said he was going back, but where to? He could be anywhere.

Though the lieutenant knew Kael would most likely have gone back for Sylvanas, it still availed them nothing. Many Undead corpses were found in the forest. No signs of Kael, nor his dark ranger.

It was about time the last search party should return.

Night watch guards alerted.

"Prince Kael! By the Highest Light!" 

The Blood Elven Lieutenant ran to greet him, "My prince! We were looking all over for you--wait. You're hurt. What happened?" 

Dark clouds moved away to let moonlight shine on Kael's face--almost as pallid as the moon itself. There was a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his forehead. Sorrow was written all over his face--but so was determination. 

"Lieutenant, rally up whatever forces you can get your hands on. Be prepared to move out by dawn." Kael wasted no time. Dwelling on his failure would kill him inside again.

"Where are we going?" when the Blood Elves started to realize what was going to happen, they asked.

"Kil'jaeden has Sylvanas. We will march into his citadel and save her," he urged. "Now hurry--" He paused when no one moved. They were not with him. They were afraid upon hearing the Demonlord's name--or rather, they were wise.

He named a few of his generals and lieutenants. None of them were willing to face the Demonlord in war--they all knew it was suicide.

"Milord, we love you, and would serve you as best we can," said one of the generals. "But this...you're asking us to kill ourselves." 

"Very well then," Kael became frustrated, but not from the men's frights--it was their lack of compassion. "You may stay here and watch me give my life if I have to. And I will." 

The Blood Elves knelt before him in unison. They were given two hard choices to make. To doom their lives--or their names?

"She is just an Undead, my lord. Forgive me for saying this," said another. "But you would rather more living men die in the hands of the Demonlord for one woman who's already dead?" 

"Sylvanas--she was one of you!" the prince found himself raising his temper. "She did this so that we could have a chance to be free from demonic corruption, so that we could rebuild our homes! Say it! Who here thinks you deserve a new home if sacrificing the woman who set us free means nothing to you?" 

The Elves were quiet.

"Very well then," Kael turned his back. "I will go on my own." 

"Prince Kael, please don't," the Blood Elves cried, still unwilling to volunteer themselves. He let them wallow in their frustration.

News from the watch guards broke the ice, "The Forsaken, milord!" 

Varimathras arrived with what was left of the Forsaken--no more than two hundred. He bowed at Kael. 

"We are ready to fight by your side, elven prince," said the Nathrezim. "What worse fate but eternal doom of the Demonlord? We are prepared for whatever circumstances."  
"Thank you, my friend," Kael eyed him curiously. Was this not the same Varimathras who crawled away from the battle and left Sylvanas to fend for herself? 

"I owe this to the Dark Lady," Varimathras seemed to have read his mind. "I abandoned her. I must do this for her now." 

"Your help is greatly appreciated," Kael nodded gratefully. He was desperately in need of forces. Two hundred cowards were better than none at all. 

*~*~*~*

**_ "Vashj, I see that your wounds have healed quite well enough."_**  
"Lord Illidan, we missed you. Where have you been?" the Sea Witch awakened to the demon hunter's psychic call.

Another vision. 

Vashj had not seen any signs of the lord she served ever since she was put in the healing bay deep in the ocean--she had not seen the light of day at all. And now he called to her, and she must heed him.

**_"Rally up your army and come to me at once. We would attack Kil'jaeden's citadel." _**

It took the Sea Witch a few seconds to respond, "This has to be a joke." 

**_"It is not a joke. Come to me immediately." _**

****"My Naga will not fight the Demonlord," she declared dryly. "My Lord Illidan, we'd do anything for you, but we will not fight the Demonlord." 

**_ "Do not forget that you Naga owe me a life debt. I've fought and bled with you against the Night Elves, and yet you abandoned me to my death when I was most in need. Is that how you'd repay me? You'd have to die for me if I command it."_**

****"But we cannot possibly fight against the Demonlord--we would need a miracle to..." 

**_ "And there _**will be **_a miracle!" _**Illidan assured her coldly. 

*~*~*~*

Two days later, Illidan arrived at Kael's crude encampment with the satyrs and the Naga. 

"Vashj!" Kael was almost delighted to see the Sea Witch recovered again--though she still refrained from using her left arm where an arrow had penetrated through her shoulder. Her medicine woman had done a fine job.

"Greetings, Kael," Vashj's tone was rather civil. "Lord Illidan and the Naga have come to aid you on your quest."

With the army that Illidan had bolstered, their number exceeded a thousand. The Demonlord's forces still quadrupled theirs and probably much more. Their chances were, in spite of it all, thin. 

Yet cunning as he was, Illidan had come up with a plan.

"The Demonlord considers me a servitor," the demon hunter said. "He might suspect something, but he would never realize what I am up to until it is too late."

"We cannot fight his forces head on--we'd have to use some other way," he continued. "There is a fount of life a mile west from here. Gather up all containers you can find--vials, skins, buckets, cups. Fill them with life-blessed waters." 

"You mean to flood the..." Kael immediately realized the plan. 

"Yes," Illidan nodded quickly. "If we are swift enough, we do not even need to fight." 

But the Forsaken seemed doubtful. 

Varimathras stepped forward and pointed out, "But the waters would kill us--and yourself as well, undead elf." 

"And Sylvanas too, dreadlord," Illidan acknowledged his argument. "So we must be careful. Listen. I know where she is held, even though we would have to fight our way through several security gates to reach her. But with the place flooded, only Kael and Vashj could reach her. I can instruct you on her position but you are on your own. As for you Forsaken and myself, we will cause some diversion--and be prepared to back them up with our lives."

"Another problem," Kael sighed. "The Blood Elves are not with me." 

"Ah," Illidan turned his glared at the line Blood Elves that, a moment ago were so determined to talk their prince out of this crazy rescue attempt, seemed to shrink back from the authority in his gaze. "Why is that so? Your people are not willing to fight for one of their sisters when the satyrs, the Naga and the Forsaken are all set to move out? Get this into your heads, Blood Elves, you would not stop your prince. Would you leave him to die? It would do you no good if he was killed and raised." 

The Elves stood in shock.

Then, one of the lieutenants stepped forward, "I would follow my lord to whatever end." 

And the rest of the Blood Elves followed suit until even the very reluctant ones felt too ashamed to stay.

*~*~*~*

Kil'jaeden and Alanen watched Sylvanas from their high tower. Since the Demonlord granted to her a little of his power, she fell into unconsciousness and had not awakened since. Alanen was beginning to doubt if she had died already.

"She is as good as garbage now," he commented, shaking his head at the sight. "I doubt she can ever stand again, not to mention, fight." 

"She cannot, Alanen," Kil'jaeden replied. "And I intend to keep it that way." 

"But how could she kill Ner'zhul then?" 

"The same way Ner'zhul turned around and bit me." 

"Telepathy?" 

"Yes," the Demonlord answered, turning his back towards Alanen. "She has great potential--even greater than your own. Do not give me that face--" even without looking, he already could tell that the human was disappointed when he said that. How could one whom he defeated ever have higher potential than he?

Alanen did not answer. He just listened.

"She has the power to enslave a great army--she could control the lich king's own forces as well," Kil'jaeden continued. "But this time I will not allow her to even think of straying from my side. I have given her a seed of my power--it roots in her heart and entangles her soul. It would cause her terrible pain--a constant reminder of where her loyalty should lie. When it blooms, she would unleash her full potential--that is when she would destroy the lich king." 

"How soon would that be, Master?" Alanen asked. His thoughts drifted to his young daughter again. Oh, how he missed her! How long did he still have to wait before he could recue her?

"It would take about...six months, possibly less, if she does not resist my powers." Then, as if reading his servitor's mind, Kil'jaeden assured him, "Ner'zhul would not dare touch Elma while I am on your side." 

Their conversation was cut short by a messenger who came running, "Master!" 

In rage, Kil'jaeden raised his hand to smite him for interrupting but he yelped, "No, wait! The halls are flooded with water of life!" 

"What? Who could--?" And the Demonlord narrowed his terrible golden eyes--he knew. Illidan. 

Illidan had grown much more daring after his death--he seemed to think there was nothing to lose after losing his life, but he would soon know. That brainless whelp! When would he finally see that there was no point in trying to overthrow a demonlord who was so much more powerful?

He and Alanen hurried to the scene. Satyrs swarmed into the flooded halls through knee-high water, swinging their blades at the guards who tried to stop them. Life energies were strong--they charred the doom guards while replenishing the strength of the satyrs. Kil'jaeden created a cushion of air beneath him to lift himself clear out of the water. He unleashed his power and gave the traitors terrible deaths. But he paused suddenly when he felt a chill sweep down his back.

He turned around to find the Betrayer standing on a dragon turtle with an empty bucket in hands, smiling back at him.

The life water found its way through Kil'jaeden's dead muscles into his bows, working to eradicate all evidences of death. Its effect weakened him, but it was not enough to kill him. He hurled a blow at Illidan, who just managed to avoid it by a hair.

Satyr warriors backed their leader up by throwing water of life on the Demonlord from all directions. Kil'jaeden tried to stop them, but he could not block the life energies coiling around him. Alanen tried his best to defend his master--yet his powers had also diminished.

"Now, you taste my wrath, demonlord!" Illidan let out a laugh of ecstasy. "After all you've put me through, this is but a small price to pay!" 

"You will...regret!" Kil'jaeden's roar exploded one of the satyrs into pieces. He teleported Alanen out to safety, but stayed behind to fight. He had to kill this betrayer with his own hands--he had to rip him apart piece by piece!  
He breathed in deeply and exhaled with deliberate force, knocking Illidan off the back of the turtle into the water. Life burned the demon hunter's decaying flesh. He took a step back and drew his curved blades--it was time to even the score.

*~*~*~*

Kael'thas and Vashj broke through the second gate--but more guards came out to greet them. Four gates, they were told. Sylvanas was fenced behind four gates and guarded by a hundred or more defenders. Was one undead elf worth so much attention? Unless the Demonlord had special plans for her.

"Flood!" Vashj shouted her command.

The Naga poured water to the floor from their containers. Life energy expanded quickly, finding its way to heal around the compartment. 

The Sea Witch spun around to fire at a doom guard that approached her--lucky she was more nimble in water. She slipped away from him when he tried to grab her and returned another cold arrow from behind him, piercing through the weak part of his armour. He was floored instantly.

Kael and his Blood Elves rushed forward to meet blood fiends and fel warriors in battle.

He set a fel orc warlock in flames--the demon tried to cool himself in the life water, but it only brought him more agony. Other defenders came to surround the elves but were knocked back by a tornado of life energy.

Kael nodded gratefully at Vashj. 

"Are you all right?" she asked him. He had become so pale--drained and nauseated from magic use. The life water could replenish his strength, but not his void. 

"I am." Damn his weakness. He would hold on for Sylvanas's sake. 

The gate was cleared. 

"Leave these guards to us!" Vashj cried. "Seize the gate, Kael!" 

The Blood Elven prince was more than obliged to take her suggestion. 

The third gate had fallen.

Only the fourth laid ahead, but they had to pass through another number of defenders. 

New warriors arrived.

"Ner'zhul's men!" Vashj gasped in horror. "Brace yourselves!" 

It was Anub'arak and his dead minions--what were they doing here? "Stand down," the crypt lord said calmly. "We received orders from the lich king himself to aid the Dark Lady."

"Why would he want to do that?" Kael questioned.

"Worry about that after you get her back," Anub'arak gave him an advice. 

Any backup would favour them in this situation. Even if it was from the same enemy who destroyed his homeland.

Anub'arak's forces clashed with the demonlord's own--and Kael suddenly realized that the crypt lord and his men were standing in the life water, letting it suck death away from them. It would be a matter of minutes before they would kill themselves! Why were they doing this? Why? Why would Ner'zhul send his men out here to suffer and die unless he wanted Sylvanas for himself? No! They must never have her!

"Prince Kael! Behind you!" 

He stepped aside to avoid an diabolist's blow. No, he could not do this anymore. He was tired. He wanted to stop...

He siphoned some mana from his enemy to wake himself. 

So tired...

So very tired...

Why? Did Vashj not share his exhaustion? Why could she still fight? Why could...

He felt the world swirl around him. His mind was a mess. Sweat matted his blond hair and trickled down his brows. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to focus.

He would hang on.

A blood fiend crept up behind him and raised his axe. 

He held still.

"Kael, what are you doing?" Vashj was ready to shoot down the demon.

A bright figure of flames descended from the ceiling--it spread its fiery wings and crowed. Fire poured down on the defenders, melting them down. Kael knew it would take all his energy to will the phoenix. He would do it if it was the last thing he could do.

"Hurry and assault the final gate," Anub'arak urged. "New forces are coming." 

The Blood Elves and the Naga attacked the final barrier--and successfully broke through.

*~*~*~*

Kael darted into the torture chamber. Sylvanas was curled up on the floor like a small injured animal. No signs of that general who once fought for Quel'thalas, nor the dark ranger who promised to help him rebuild their kingdom with her life. She had been tortured badly enough and drained of will.

And he was too. Like a phoenix he fought, incinerating himself to the maximum--he wore out quickly.

He staggered towards her. He could see her suffering. Her legs were deformed and bleeding--bones were out of place. The sight of her battered face and bloodied body brought pain to his heart. Her eyes were downcast and showed not of the energy she once possessed. Nor the charm.

He approached and touched her gently on the shoulder. A feeble moan escaped her lips as she drew back.

"Sylvanas," he whispered. "It's me." 

"Who..." she struggled to lift her head, "Who are you? Please don't hurt me..." There was so much pain in her now hoarse voice, so much fear.

"Look at me, please!" he pleaded. "I won't hurt you. I'm Kael." He prayed that the Demonlord had not broken her spirit as he did her body. 

"...Kael," a sob escaped her throat as she tested the name on her chapped lips. Kael. He had come for her. But how was this possible? She put her arms around him, feeling to see if he was there at all--and he noticed all that was left of her left hand were bloodied bones--she was missing two fingers as well. "Kael...is it really you?" 

"Yes. I've come to rescue you," he lifted her carefully, keeping her cleanly above the life water. No time for sentiments. He needed to get her out of danger. 

He exited the room just in time to see Anub'arak collapse on his side. The water had sucked all death out of the crypt lord.

"Thank you, my friend," he whispered.

Many of the lich king's forces had also seized moving. 

To the Blood Elves and the Naga Warriors, he declared, "I have her now. Retreat!" 

And he and ten elven guards he selected earlier teleported out of the Demonlord's citadel. As for the Naga and the rest of the Blood Elves, they would remain behind and find their way to aid Illidan. 

The demon hunter had better be still standing. 

*~*~*~*

Varimathras could see blue runes forming atop his necropolis. Kael and his men should be coming in--it would mean that their quest was successful. However, they were not the only guests--a band of the Demonlord's warriors were marching into their encampment as well. Without thinking twice, the dreadlord led his men forward to meet the enemy in battle. They had to buy precious time Kael needed.

Another Nathrezim, Opoha, came into view. He recognized Varimathras and screeched, "Betrayer of the Legion! You would strike down your brothers for a woman's sake! You are no Nathrezim!"

"I despise your kind," Varimathras spat, "The moment I figured there were others more powerful is the moment I cut all ties with the Nathrezim." It sounded almost painful to his own ears, but there was some truth in it. He had no more love for the Burning Legion after witnessing what they were capable of doing--as if he ever had any love for them at all. 

To his warriors, he commanded, "Charge!" The Forsaken obeyed him in unison. There were more soldiers on the other side, but the Forsaken all aimed for one thing--to protect their Dark Lady, to repay a debt they owed for abandoning her to her fate. Like a herd of mad bulls, the Forsaken charged right through their wall of death. Their morale intimidated the Demonlord's forces. 

Kael and his elven warriors appeared--Sylvanas was in the prince's arm. Varimathras caught a glimpse of her but kept on fighting. The Forsaken were falling all around him. There were too many doom guards and such. Not even when Kael ordered his ten men to their assistance could they turn the wheel around.

It was so hopeless...

But Varimathras swore never to fail the Dark Lady again.

"So you have come to bring the wretched woman out?" Opoha laughed. "It is no use. She belongs to Kil'jaeden now. He has already left a mark on her." 

"What are you saying?" Varimathras flared.**_ Was this meant to be an insult?_**

Opoha ignored his rage--a fatal mistake, "She carries it inside of her. No matter where she chooses to run, it will always stay there! Soon, she will begin to change into the perfect death, and..."

Varimathras punched him in the jaw to silence him and grabbed him by the neck. He tried to struggle but Varimathras would not let him. Opoha tried to stab him in his opponent's eyes but got his nose instead--no matter. Pained and bleeding, Varimathras thrust him to the ground hard. The dreadlords engaged in battle again--Varimathras called infernals to his side. 

Kael shielded Sylvanas as he raced for the nearest shelter--a farmhouse. He set her on the floor and closed every window and door he could find. The room smelled like hay, but he cared little. 

"Varimathras..." Sylvanas hissed--through her pain all she could so was whisper. "He's still...with us...?" Seeing the dreadlord fight for her name touched her. He had not betrayed her to serve a new master. His will had grown stronger. 

"Yes, he fights for you," Kael nodded, checking on her wounds in more detail. She was beyond repair--he had no skills to help her. Perhaps Mondelv the Undead healer might come up with something. But that would have to wait until after the battle, provided that he survived.

"Kael... I'm so sorry," she stretched her hand towards him--he took it in his own instinctively. "I'm so sorry." And emotions washed over her--even though she did not cry, he could see pain and remorse on her bloodied face.

"You've done nothing to apologize for." 

"You...heard them..." her speech became no more than a breath, "I have...let Kil'jaeden defeat me." 

She fell into unconsciousness, leaving Kael with his sorrow. 

Outside, clashes of blades and fists still shrouded the area. 

Varimathras roared as shattered his enemies one by one. As if possessed by some unbelievable power, he fought with the strength of a hundred men...

*~*~*~*

**End of Part I**

*~*~*~*

**COMING UP NEXT in Part II: ****Gasp! Why did Varimathras become so strong suddenly (*hint* = Kil'jaeden & Alanen's conversation right before the citadel was flooded)? Would Syl be loyal to Kael or the Demonlord or get stuck somewhere in between? And finally, the million dollar question: would Ner'zhul die in the end after all that he'd done? Stay tuned. **

**Aaaand**** a lil something for the evil Kael fangirls: **

**J Cae: I lurv you, Kael *slurp*. Marry me and we'll have three thousand kids *drools*.**

**Kael****: Um, no. We...don't really have any common interest, like you're a human and I'm an elf, you're a real lunatic and I'm a made-up character, and you won't live long enough to, you know...(this girl needs help).**

**J Cae: We do have _a_ _common interest_. **

**Kael****: Like?**

**J Cae: *whispers in Kael's ear* **

**Kael****: *blushes* Er...nope (she's right, actually). Happy birthday anyways, J. *runs away***

**J Cae: Heh (knew it).**

What did I say to Kael? If you are a true evil Kael fangirl you KNOW it in the bottom of your hearts! But if you aren't sure, it'll be somewhere in chapter nine. He promised me a birthday present ^_^. 

*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks reviewers. Haha, I'm breaking my own review record with every new review. Up to 50 now. 

Rowan Seven: Thanks for the huge review. FF.net do eat up some words sometimes, so don't worry about it. Yup, actually I was struggling a bit when it came to Kael's age. He's supposed to be young, but there's no game manual for FT to say exactly how young he is...I didn't think he could be ten thousand years old at first, but see how he recognized Night Elves immediately when he saw one? I don't know. You might be right about it. Thanks for the link. I should say I want to save Sylvanas's soul in my fic as well--see what she's trying to do in the upcoming WOW storyline? I have a bad feeling about it, and I'll hate her if she became another ultimately evil bad girl. And must say I was really shocked--it was not the evil Orcs somewhere in Lordaeron who would form an alliance with the Forsaken--but THRALL himself!! Jeez, what the heck is going on? Kil'jaeden...point taken. I haven't given him too much care. Probably because I definitely have no love for him...*sigh* whatever. 

Ira Poon: Ner'zhul, IMO, is not totally evil. I mean, sure he did all those evil things and turned Arthas into a b*stard and Sylvanas into an undead, but he DID regret leading the Orcs to their doom, and he tried to get them out of trouble--and that is why he ended up tortured and then trapped in the Frozen Throne. I think if Sylvanas (or anybody else) is trying to get her people away from the Burning Legion, Ner'zhul would understand. Ah ha you've updated. Sorry I wasn't feeling up to anything so I haven't read it yet. But will do. 

randh13th: Actually I wasn't the first one who spotted the smiliarties between Syl and Kerrigan, but I totally agree with that. I just wish Blizzard would come up with something different?! 

San: Thanks. Appreciate it.

KawaiiNekoOfDoom: Thanks for reading.


	10. Helpless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE**

**Part II **

A/N: No, it's not just you. This chapter is not put in the wrong place. Felt like changing the title for Part II. 

**_The braid of golden elven hair danced and sizzled wildly in the pool of death energy. Like a tormented snake thrown into boiling oil, it wriggled and screeched as death worked its way to erase all memories and emotions of its connection to life._**

**_ It would soon be cleansed._**

**_ But what of its mistress? Where did her heart lie? Would it die? Or would it get her killed? Would she have control over it, or would it possess her?  
Answers to these questions, I have none. Perhaps time would reveal just what fate held._**

**_ But I have no time to wait._**

**_ Sylvanas--stronger than Ner'zhul? I do not believe _****_it_****_ could ever be_****_, s_****_o I would lend her my aid._**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: HELPLESS**

Vashj could hardly understand Kael's obsession with the unmoving woman who had been lying in bed for the past six months, looking as good as dead. The Naga did not think the undead elf could wake again after the trauma she had been through, but she knew better and kept her mouth shut.

"Kael?" she hissed as she entered his room in his newly built castle. The velvet tapestries were never withdrawn, and the sun could never breach through the windows. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the dimness, though she knew exactly where the elven king would be. He was still faithfully guarding Sylvanas by her bedside, waiting for that moment when she would finally open her eyes. Six months had passed already--why not wait for an eternity?

Still he believed Sylvanas would make it. The wounds had shown healing, he argued. As if by miracle, her leg bone had grown back in place as were many other broken bones in her body. Vashj let him have his way, though his blind passion seemed to have gotten the better of him.

"Kael!" she had to raise her voice when he did not respond. "Did you hear me?" 

"Yes, Vashj," he muttered.

Candlelight illuminated his face--he looked so much older. It could have been a result of the continuous stress. Or probably it was because he had totally refrained from using magic. Lines were starting to form on his forehead and at the corner of his mouth--he had been frowning too much.

"The high council has been waiting for you for the last half an hour," the Naga sighed. "Are you coming or not?" 

He had waited six months. Why not let them wait longer? But he rose from his seat. He would go to them, them of little patience.

Many things, despite the prosperity of the new city Quel'dara, were going wrong. The mirrored white rows of elven construction around the large freshwater lagoon and the miles and miles of green forests that provided protection and resources were not enough to give its citizens reassurance. Although this capital was now home to the blood elves, Naga, satyrs and a few of the Forsaken, it was no safe haven. It was almost in itself a curse.

The Blood Elves and the Forsaken crowned Kael their king--the last living descendent of the Silvermoon royal bloodline. He had led them away from the influence of the Demonlord, through the dwarven territory of Khaz Modan and down southeast where the Legion's corruption had not reached. It had been a perilous journey and through fire and mountain they crossed until they finally found the perfect location for a new home.

Quel'dara was built within three months with whatever material they could get their hands on--it was of course, as to be expected, still inferior to the former glory of Quel'thalas. But soon, they knew, their beloved city would rise.

However, the satyrs and some of the Naga were not particularly interested in the physical beauty of their new city. They needed no building nor high tower to enclose them. They only needed a new source of magic.

Illidan had agreed to help save Sylvanas with a price--that he would draw power from her. But to his dismay, the woman spent six months in slumber with all her energy locked deep within herself. He tried twice to extract it, but for both times he was repelled.

Illidan was not like Kael. His addiction to magic ran deep, and he had no thoughts of stopping its use. He grew impatient soon and gave up waiting for Sylvanas to wake. He led the satyrs and the Naga outside their sanctuary in search of new sources. Though Kael warned him that he would risk giving out their position to the Burning Legion that might still be hunting down, Illidan did not listen. He would rather take his chances. To counter Kael's raised authority, the satyrs made the demon hunter Sovereign of Quel'dara. 

Tension built up between the two sides. A city could not accommodate two kings. The matter would have to be decided soon. 

And Vashj felt torn between the two.

She found herself leaning towards Kael's side--perhaps she was tired of war? She remembered she had once been determined to retake the surface world from the Night Elves--every breath she drew was for a chance to see the loathed Malfurion Stormrage fall. She would even dream about it in her sleep. She hated him and his whole race, those doomed beings! And that had been ten thousand years.

But why now, after three and a half years she spent following Illidan, should she feel her courage failing? So much death and disappointment around her...Illidan was no longer the man he used to be--death had consumed the last bit of sanity in him, rendering him a reckless, threatening horror. And after all that time, she finally came to realize he had never cared for her the way she did him. He was merely manipulating her rage for his own interest. His domination was slowly smothering her.

And Kael? Surely he changed dramatically as well. Now, shouldering the responsibility of a king, he did all that he could for Quel'dara--but at freer times he would retreat within himself. He still cared for Vashj as he would a friend, and sometimes they would speak in private about things that were going on in and around the castle. The sea witch was willing to be his eyes and ears yet she missed the days when they marched onto the battlefields side by side.

And, unlike her, he had moved on with his life. 

The past was behind him and he looked to the future.

He never spoke of vengeance anymore--Ner'zhul's debt was paid with the death of Anub'arak and his army. He had found something else he could hold to his empty heart, something other than revenge.

*~*~*~*

Into the conference room of white walls and adorned golden columns Vashj escorted Kael. The high council members were already waiting--some impatiently, and some others trying to amuse themselves with the grand view outside the rows of large window. 

"Hail, your Majesty."

They stood up in unison when Kael entered. 

Unkind gazes were sent at Vashj. Naga, some thought in secret, were vile creatures that knew no honour. Soon, they would turn their backs and betray. Especially the Sea Witch who had been following Illidan around.

Kael gestured for them to sit. 

"Do me a favour, Vashj," he requested when she was prepared to leave the room.

"Yes, my king?" she halted.

"Stay," he said, trying to ignore the Blood Elves' silent protests. Sometimes, he felt as though she was the only one truly understood him¡Xwell, most of the times, at least.

The Naga took her place behind him. The elven king sat down and began the council meeting. 

The heavy mahogany doors shut tight. Sentries stood guard outside to prevent anyone from entering, or overhearing. 

"Your majesty," said one of the council members. "The amount of crops harvested did not meet our expectation--it is a result of the torrential rain late summer that did much damage to the fields. We could still last the winter with the yield, but I would not be optimistic come spring time."

"And how are we on our livestock supplies?" Kael asked.

"Livestock are enough to last till summer," said another council member. "But we could use some more resources for their breeding."

Before Kael could answer, a third pointed out, "I have more urgent matters on hand, my king, Illidan's forces have grown stronger. Our spies confirmed that they have upgraded their armament--they bought new silver field guns from the goblin merchants. These weapons could do substantial damage if they were to attack us."

The council looked to their king for solutions. 

Kael nodded, acknowledging their problems in silence, and thought about it. Then, he asked, "Is it more important to feed the population or the fire? Illidan's forces are no doubt pressing us hard. And if we do not do something, I fear we would be overrun before we knew it. But without enough foodstuff, our people would starve. Either way we lose. But--" 

He shot a look at Vashj. Her sallow eyes gazed back thoughtfully.

"I have no intention to fan a fire," he continued. "Stocking up weapons would inevitably provoke Illidan. That could turn out to be our undoing."

"But, my king, you do realize that if they attack, we would be defenceless..."

"If that is to happen, we will not tolerate it," Vashj declared, more out of impulse, drawing the attention of the room to herself. "Our forces will be ready to defend the Blood Elves." 

The council members accused, "You are a servitor of Illidan--how could you say that?"

"The great warrior we vowed to serve is already dead," the Sea Witch said quickly, and then snapped her mouth shut. She had said too much.

And it was Kael who sighed, "I appreciate your help, milady, but I have no wish to put you in a _dangerous_ position." 

She nodded quietly, and sank back to her place.

"At any rate, resources would go to facilitating agriculture and food stock, and..."

Kael paused abruptly when he felt a surge of wild energy in the room.

"Assassin!" 

Someone yelled, and they all dug under the conference table in unison. The doors flung open and guards rushed inside with swords and staffs in hand.

But no assassin was in view. 

"My king, are you hurt?" the guards protectively surrounded Kael. 

He shook his head no.

But the power was still evident, and growing stronger every moment. It was best to retreat to safety.

Just as they headed outside the room, women servants ran towards them, frightened tears streaming down their eyes. "My lord! Something has happened!"

*~*~*~*

**_"You will never know what a starless sky looks like until you have seen it with your own eyes, my little dark lady." _**

****_Dark evil energies carried their songs through her veins, into her core, to where her soul hung dying on a crucifix of pain. _

_ Serpents...millions of poisonous serpents swarmed towards her from the desert around, coiling at her feet, arms, body and neck, weaving her a new cloak of death._

_ They were suffocating her._

_ She tried to scream, but she was voiceless. She tried to move, but she could not feel her body. Disconnected from all light and life, her world began to swirl, sucked into the vortex of ultimate void._

_ **"You are a slow learner. Almost too slow."**_

_ Still, the cursed voices sang. _

_ And the dark night closed in around her. No stars. No hope._

_ She could see **him** standing on the other side with his back to her, radiating light in the dark. But he did not see her._

_ She finally managed to choke out his name. _

_ And the serpents tore at her skin with their venomous jaws. As they ripped her apart, she could see that he had finally turned his head--his face marred with tears. He could not help her._

*~*~*~* 

Kael darted into the chamber where Sylvanas laid without thinking twice. Vashj called his name, but was not quick enough to stop him. They both felt it--the power leakage originated from within. 

"Sylvanas!"

The frail Undead elf was convulsing as if she was in terrible pain. As she thrashed about she became entangled with the bed sheets. Kael freed her from the blankets and held her in his arms. He called her name, but she did not respond. Her eyes were still closed--she was still caught up in her nightmare.

"Sylvanas! Can you hear me?"

Vashj slithered into the room, flinching when Sylvanas screamed.

Every candle in the room lit up suddenly in eerie cerulean flames and melted them down to bubbling wax within two seconds.

"What...was that?" the Sea Witch gasped.

Then, as abruptly as the seizure started, the dark lady ceased moving and slumped weakly in Kael's embrace.

And the great power that haunted the room dissipated.

*~*~*~***__**

****Another two days passed by.

Despite the protests of Vashj and his bodyguards, Kael sat with Sylvanas. There was no change in her condition--she still seemed as dead as could be, and there were no more power leakages. But he knew she was going to wake, and he did not want her to be alone.

A servant entered timidly and told him supper was prepared, but he just thanked her and refused it. He was not hungry.

And a moment later, Vashj herself came in, bringing him his meal on a tray.

"Would you eat by yourself or must I force the food down your throat?" she asked sharply. "It is not healthy for both your body and mind if you keep refusing to eat or even sleep."

"Thank you, Vashj," Kael looked at her appreciatively. But he tilted his head at Sylvanas, "But take a look at her."

Vashj set the tray down on a table and looked.

Kael held up Sylvanas's left hand--it had been missing two fingers before, but it seemed fully restored now, as if she had never been injured before. Nails had also grown longer. 

"How...could this be?" Vashj could not but be alarmed by this inexplicable change.

That was not all. Sylvanas's chest was also heaving slightly. When Vashj placed a finger under her nose she could feel warmth. It was as if she was coming back to life. 

"How is this possible?"

"I do not know," Kael shook his head. "But I hope she would be able to tell us when she wakes."

Just a couple nights ago the dark ranger was still a chunk of dead carcass. Now, she was almost alive. 

"I have a bad feeling, Kael," Vashj admitted plainly. "It is as though...another power is interfering, yet I cannot tell what or whose it is."

"Yes," Kael nodded in agreement. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the power leakage two days ago."

"We have to be careful." Vashj then offered, "I will go and ask the elders about this...magic to bring an undead back to life, though I doubt I will find any answers."

"Appreciate your help anyway."

Before she exited the room, she advised him, "Eat your supper--and get some rest."

"Thank you, I will." 

But somehow she had the feeling he was not going to do so.

*~*~*~*

Anna the Naga Siren peeked from her shadowy corner. 

She was young, small and stealthy that even the greatest warrior with the keenest sight would have trouble spotting her. As was Vashj the Sea Witch oblivious to her presence as she entered the Elders' Sanctum to seek conference with the Naga wise men. 

Such marvellous sight! Anna glared at the Sea Witch in admiration. Strong in form, her prowess with the bow and magic unmatched, and her ability to move her warriors with her aura of authority, Vashj was everything Anna was not. 

Since she was a child--which was not many years, Anna dreamed she could become a Sea Witch, be able to lead her own army and to win wars for her master. Soon, she told herself, she was going to have it all.

"A rare guest, Lady Vashj," the elders greeted the Sea Witch. "What a pleasant surprise."

They then talked about raising the dead. Could an undead ever be brought back to life? Was there such magic to reverse death?

"There is," said the elders after brief discussion amongst themselves. "But it would take a powerful spellcaster to do so. Neither Kael'thas nor you yourself would be able to do it."

"Whoever said we were going to do so?" Vashj snapped. "Mind your own business!"

"Pardon, my lady."

Was Vashj planning to rise the Dark Lady from the dead? It would be a folly thing to do.

Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, Anna stayed still in the darkness and waited. 

The Sea Witch went on to say that there were some changes to Sylvanas's condition. They could not say for certain what it was. She had come in hopes that the elders might know something about it and find the answers she was looking for. But the wise men gave her none.

She had in particularly requested this conversation to be kept a secret from the public--and especially from Illidan. 

This was Anna's cue. 

_ Lady Vashj...it may be noble blood that runs through your veins--but I'll make sure it won't be noble when I raise my halberd to your heart. _

*~*~*~*

Illidan returned alone to Quel'dara under the cover of night. 

Yes, he had felt it. The Dark Lady had awakened finally, though not in the way that he expected her to. He was wrong about her--she had been corrupted after all. But it mattered not to him. As long as he could get his hands on what he had been searching for...

His servants welcomed him at his lair. He paid no heed to their pseudo formalities. 

"Should we inform King Kael'thas of your return, my sovereign?" hissed a Naga.

"Fool! If I had wanted him to know, I would have ordered you to parade out in the open streets!" Illidan snapped. "Now, keep your tongue behind your teeth and be gone."

The Naga bowed his head and slithered away in shame.

To other servants, the Night Elf renegade asked, "Where is Vashj?"

Anna who had snuck away from the Elders' Sanctum unnoticed came forward with a bow, "She must be with King Kael'thas, your majesty. She's with him a lot while you were gone."

Illidan cast her a dark look. He had never seen this servitor before--ah well. No matter. He just did not like the slight hostility in her voice.

"She knows where her loyalty should lie," he told her. "But find her, and tell her to come to me at once. I have something to discuss with her."

"Of course, Master," the young Naga slithered away. 

He then retreated to his chambers to meditate.

Half an hour later, Vashj was found and summoned to his room.

"Master," his most trusted servitor bowed deeply. "You have returned to us."

"So I have," he nodded. "And while I was gone, have you made good use of your time?"

"Yes, I have, Lord Illidan," she replied, trying to sound as natural as she could. But he had already heard the tone in her voice--her reluctance to converse. His unexpected return did not please her--rather it unnerved her.

He signalled for her to go on.

"I have been walking here and there in Kael's castle," Vashj told him civilly. "The Blood Elves, I hear, have barely enough food to last the winter. They have no resources left for any other expansion or upgrades."

"Interesting," the Undead raised his brow. "I thought Kael would have had it better planned. But tell me--how do you know this?"

Cunning and composed as he always was, there is no telling what Illidan might be thinking. She chose to be careful with her words. "Kael lets me participates in his council meetings. He trusts me."

"And what of Sylvanas? Any news?"

"No. I have not heard," her voice was calm, and Illidan almost believed her. But he did not because he already knew.

There was no need to press her. She would tell him everything eventually and admit that she had been lying. "Really?" 

"...Really." Why did she have to lie? Why? Not even she could understand, but she knew instinctively that the Dark Lady's condition was a secret she had to keep between Kael and herself.

"Oh Vashj!" he finally smiled, breaking the tension between them. "This is not an interrogation. Do not look so grim." 

Until he mentioned it, it had not felt more like an interrogation.

"Keep an eye on the Blood Elves--" he dismissed her. "In case there is any change, inform me at once. Now be on your way."

She exited the room.

Then, after making sure that she was gone, Illidan turned to address an uninvited guest, "You can come in now. What is your name?"

"Anna," the young siren timidly showed herself, blushing slightly that she should still be discovered despite of her prudent efforts. She had been eavesdropping outside the room, concealing herself perfectly behind the curtains. But Illidan needed no sight to tell that she was there. 

He seemed to read her mind, "Why are you here, girl? Do you have something to tell me?"

Anna took a deep breath, and said, "Forgive me, Lord Illidan, for my intrusion, but I must warn you against the Lady Vashj."

"What made you say that?" he frowned. 

She wished she had bitten her tongue. It was too late now. To set Illidan's most trusted general up was a piece of risky business. If she were to be discovered, she would surely lose her life. But she must take her chances--consider the rewards she might receive had she succeeded, "She was not telling the truth. I saw her this evening--she was speaking with the Elders."

And she told him everything she heard. 

**_Yes, young Anna,_** Illidan laughed to himself inwardly.**_ I can feel your ambition. You want to replace Vashj--and you are wiling to go lengths. But be careful what you wish for. Getting your hopes too high will only make you fall fast._**

*~*~*~* ****__

Sylvanas opened her eyes and blinked unfocusedly for a few seconds. It was as if she had finally wakened from an unpleasant nightmare to another. The room around her was dark and unfamiliar--she had no memory of how she got there. But the elven decorations reminded her a little of Quel'thalas, the days she spent in her father's decorated halls. 

But not quite.

The only thing she recognized was Kael's face. He was sitting beside her bed, still faithfully guarding her, though he had given in to exhaustion and was nodding off in his sleep. 

And as she tried to call his name, a terrible pain took hold of her. All she could do was cry out.

**_She could feel it. Something threatening. _**

He awakened to her call immediately. 

"Sylvanas?"

Terror washed over her as images of death and gory flashed before her eyes. She moved her lips to call for help, but could not find her voice. It was not until Kael sat her upright could she come out of her hallucination of horror.

"Kael...she's in trouble. She'd be buried alive," her voice full of fright.

"It's all right--it was just a nightmare," he tried to console her. "I'm glad you're awake..."

"It was not a dream," she trained her eyes on him with such intensity he felt he could not ignore the message. "It has not yet come to pass. But I could see her. Hurry. Go get Varimathras. You must help her."

No time for sentiments, "Who is this 'she'?"

*~*~*~* 

_EVIL TEASER: Love...yeah, love's supposed to be beautiful, but things always have to go wrong and turn it into a triangle of death and betrayal. Vashj is going to pay the price for turning her back on Illidan. Would Anna be successful in putting her in the ground? And where does Vashj's heart lie? Is she ever going to profess her true feelings? _

*~*~*~*

A/N: 

What a crazy thanksgiving! I had like 4 turkey dinners plus countless turkey side-dishes (since last Thursday...O_o ew...). Well, bye-bye you yucky turkeys and see you again this Christmas. ****

***Shameless ads*** strikes again: I'm probably gonna release another really short story by next month. It's already in progress. It's titled **'Maiev'**. Isn't that a giveaway? Geez...I know I haven't uploaded the second chapter of **'To Honour'**, and the Tyrande story I said I'd do isn't exactly getting anywhere either. Tough luck. Ah, whatever. Sometimes my muse keeps me busy with new stuff.

Reviewers, thanks so much. 

Ira Poon: Congratulations you've made it! TFT is hard to beat on normal mode (but I managed to do that anyway, heh, with a few tries)--it's frigging hard on hard. My feeling anyway, and I do take my hat off to people who actually finished it on hard without cheats. Anyways, feel free to do whatever you like to Ner'zhul in your fic. No pressure from me ^_^. 

inaam07: Thank you.

randh13th: Thanks, man. 

Eternity, uh *cough* no, October Dawn: Thank you. Kil'jaeden deserves to get his ass kicked. I hope Blizzard will kill him in WC4 or whatever. Haha, poor Syl, really. She's about to get into more trouble and I wonder why?! I read your fic. It's very well written. Keep up the good work. 

Cybaster: So sweet of you. Mwahahahaha. Jaina has no part of it. Just me & Kael the two of us...or maybe not. Um...I kinda get the impression most people aren't as crazy about Kael as I am. I think he's an interesting character to write though. So you're one of the Thrall/Jaina people...um...why do I for some reason think that T/J IS going to happen some time soon in the upcoming Orc campaign bonuses?! *cough cough* perhaps Jaina would be imprisoned somewhere by a traitor in her ranks and Thrall would go rescue her and they'd be together eventually *cough cough*. But I think if Blizzard really is to do this, it'd be really significant cuz the orcs and the humans had HATED each other for so long. Perhaps they'd be doing a new race in WC4 called the half-Orcs...there are only ten of such elite warriors, all children of Thrall/Jaina...just a thought anyways. ^_^. 

Demongod86: Quit reading my mind or I'll just have to make it very unpredictable!! Just kidding. Anub'arak wouldn't be benevolent on his own, you're right, but he'd be really loyal to the lich king even if it means meeting his end. I do think he'd go if the Lich King commands it. Kael...is actually quite obsessed with dead people. 

Melchior: Yo hey thank you. Indeed, Illidan's servitors are mostly Kaldorei renegades though there are exceptions too, such as the Draenai (spelling?!) ^_^. 


	11. Faithless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE******

_WARNING: _**VIOLENCE AND MATURE CONTENT**_. The next two or three chapters are** NOT **suitable for** VASHJ fans with weak hearts...** Anyways, one advice: don't use dark forest shortcuts at night!!! ___

**CHAPTER ****NINE****: ****FAITHLESS** ****

On her way back to report to Kael, something attacked Vashj from behind.

By the time she figured out it was a web, it was already too late. She had been secured to the ground. She did not attempt to struggle, knowing that it would not help--she knew how excruciating it could get if her scales get caught between the strings. 

Naga guards came into view, surrounding her with their spears, halberds and crossbows pointing at her. She stared at them with her jaw hung open, more from puzzlement than fear.

Anna the siren came into view from behind the shrubs, obviously in charge of this ambush. Vashj knew her face, but had trouble putting a name to it.

The trap Anna had set was the narrow shortcut in the forest that Vashj often took when she travelled to and fro the two castles, a nice and quiet path concealed by the shadows of the trees. Not many knew how to navigate the dark passage--but this was to Anna's advantage. Late was the hour, and there would be no help even if the Sea Witch cried and screamed. She had made sure of the fact before she made her move against Illidan's most trusted general.

Vashj cocked a brow at the siren, questioning her motive. 

"I'm sorry, my lady," she managed her tone as plain as she could. "But by order of Lord Illidan we are to execute you."

"Why?" Vashj choked on her shock. This was unexpected. Why would Illidan wish her dead?  
"You know it," the siren reminded her quietly. "You lied to him."

The sea witch protested, "I did not!"

"Silence!" Anna roared, and her warriors pressed their weapons closer to the helpless sea witch. Ha, she enjoyed her newfound authority. Even Vashj herself had to obey her commands now!

"You knew about the Dark Lady coming back to life. You visited the Elders and asked them about it," the young siren smiled menacingly. "Do you suppose Lord Illidan knows naught of those?"

Vashj's eyes widened. Her secret meeting with the Elders was exposed! But how? 

Well, it would not matter now, how or why. 

"I merely wanted to make sure of things before I report to him," the sea witch tried her futile best to argue.

"Say no more," Anna pointed to Illidan's castle in the other direction, "Lord Illidan lives over there. You are heading to the wrong master."

So her cover was blown! What else did Illidan know? The sea witch grew desperate, but she was not hopeless. "Wait. How do I know that you have actually received orders from Lord Illidan? Let me speak with him so that I know it is the truth you are saying!"

Anna nodded, "You may speak with him **_if _**he wishes to see you at all. But I fear, my dear lady, you will find that every word I said is true."

She enjoyed watching the Sea Witch mentally suffer. She must be wondering how that could have happened. She must be debating within herself whether she should admit her crimes or go down with a fight? Well, well. The answer would come soon.

*~*~*~*

Kael raced down the quiet hallway, asking every night guard if they had seen Vashj. No, they answered, she had not come back and we do not know where she is now, sorry about it. 

Whatever was going on?

Just as he resumed his flight down the dim corridor, he heard one of the guards saying something like, "Well, there's no point in trying to find her if she decides not to come back at all," louder than he intended. Kael heard him clearly enough and thought to give him a lecture--but decided against it. Vashj's safety was the major concern.

_Varimathras__._The Dark Lady had said. _Go find Varimathras._

There had to be a reason, he felt it.

The Forsaken were camped in the forest. They might know where Vashj was if she happened to be outside. They might have seen her. He stepped out of his castle into the open night air and wished he had his cloak on with him to keep out the autumn chill. But no time to worry about that.

The very presence of the Undead polluted the forest. Trees died all around their base, and the once fertile soil turned to blight. But the Forsaken were fiercely loyal to their Dark Lady and Varimathras--and to Kael as well. They proved to be crucial allies. 

"Where's the Dreadlord?" the elven king bellowed. The Forsaken hurried to find their master.

Varimathras emerged from behind the dead trees a few seconds later, "Yes, my king?"

"Have you seen Vashj?"

"No, but I have already sent out trackers to find her," it seemed that he also suspected something to happen to the sea witch.

"How did you know..." the question caught in Kael's throat.

"I heard the Dark Lady's command in my head," the dreadlord replied calmly.

"How?"

"I do not know," he explained. "But since we rescued her from Kil'jaeden's citadel, I have been hearing her voice."

"It's not possible," Kael protested. "She's been unconscious all the while!"

"You think she was unconscious?" Varimathras looked at him as though the idea had been totally ridiculous. "She was merely somewhere else, fighting a war--she speaks to me of the shades and shadows she's battling against."

The dreadlord had said it with such firmness that Kael felt it impossible to shun. He believed it. But shades and shadows? What could that possibly mean? Why, then, had Kael never heard Sylvanas's voice in his head?

But before he could get any further with his questions, the dreadlord turned to greet one of the four trackers who returned to fill him in on the situation. "The Naga had taken the sea witch away to Illidan's fortress, in chains," said the shade. "They said they were to execute her in their sovereign's name."

_Damn._

Execute! _Buried alive_? Was that what Sylvanas had tried to say? 

"We must get her back before they do anything to her!" Kael reacted spontaneously, "We'll put up a fight if..." and paused when he realized he was alone in this.

"No," Varimathras only shook his head. "It is not a wise idea. Vashj serves under Illidan's command--he has a right to execute her. We are not ready to war against him and his vast forces. Besides, we cannot risk losing an ally. Not in this state."

An answer he did not expect from the dreadlord--it sounded more like Sylvanas's thinking.

But whoever came up with it, the elf had to admit that it was right.

How, then, could they get Vashj back before it was too late?

And suddenly, a few ghouls ran towards Varimathras and told him something that Kael made out as, "Someone's near."

They smelled raw power--it could have been spies. It could have been the enemy--or even Illidan himself.

They braced themselves.

*~*~*~*

The Dark One concealed himself and continued observing from the shadows. If Sylvanas's telepathy was all that strong, she should have had sniffed him out already. But she had not. Nor had her minions.

She still needed more practice. 

For a moment, when the ghouls ran back to inform their master, he thought his tracks were discovered, and he quickly fled back to the trees. But then, he realized those brainless undead had not seen him, but were distracted by something else instead. 

He smiled in spite of himself. Perhaps he had truly overestimated Sylvanas.

He reached into the pocket of his black robe and touched the strand of elven hair he took from her just before her death--when she was drawing her last few breaths, too weak to resist him. 

**_I have killed you once, lady, and I intend to do so again._**

He raised her from undeath with his tremendous power. He had brought her back to life so that he could kill her again.

**_ I crave to hear your screams of pain again. I lust for your flesh, the savour of your blood. I want you, whole once more, so that I can rip apart your every joint again. _**

And still quivering with excitement, he watched and anticipated.

*~*~*~*

"Master Illidan, we have brought the traitor hither."

Anna the siren bowed low before the undead lord who seated himself on his throne with a distant look. Moonlight poured through the small windows high up on the walls, on his dead face that showed no emotion, no acknowledgement of any sort. The young Naga would have thought he knew not of their arrival at all, but he waved a dismissing gesture at her. 

He would speak with Vashj alone.

And when the doors closed behind the last Naga guard, he spoke, his tone full of accusation and anger, "You know what you have done to me, Vashj?"

The sea witch cast her gaze to the floor, unable to speak.

"Look at me, damn you!" he roared.

She dared not disobey and looked into his decayed face. She could see patches of blue, brown and grey on his skin, trapping clogged and corrupted blood underneath it. He rose and approached her, forcing her to take a closer look at him.

"This is what you've done to me! You abandoned me to this fate!" 

He clawed at his own face, ripping his skin away, tearing the dead flesh out until all that remained of his left cheek were bones. No blood. Nothing. A tooth bounced off the floor. He felt no pain. Only anger. Only mad rage.

Vashj stared at him in total disbelief. He seized both her shoulders and shook her violently until he could hear her teeth clattering. 

"But I loved you! I trusted you! I wanted to give you another chance! And this is how you repay me! You lied to me! You denounced me!" 

When he released her, she lost her balance and fell to the floor, "Lord Illidan I would not dare." Fear washed over her--for the first time, she let it show in front of another. "You know that I wouldn't dare."

"I have heard more than enough," without warning, he picked her up by the collar and planted a kiss on her lips. Disarmed by terror, she did not know how to react as he bit her hard enough to make her bleed. She tried to break away, but dared not. 

Finally, he paused to give her time to breathe. Rusty liquid filled her mouth. 

He cupped his mouth over hers again and again, tearing her flesh apart, drinking her blood. 

And she realized he was going to bite her to death.

*~*~*~*

Relief showed on Varimathras's face as he bowed deeply at the figure that approached, wrapped in bed sheets. Her steps were quite uneven--it had been too long since she worked her legs. The dreadlord darted to her side quickly and attempted to aid her when she gave him a death stare. He stepped back.

For a few seconds, Kael's jaw hung open.

The woman standing before him was beautiful, almost shimmering under the midnight moon--or was it just the furious energies radiating from within her? She gazed back at him--her eyes were the same shade of cobalt he remembered. Blonde curls were cast down to her waist, glowing in splendour. 

"Sylvanas?"

She looked as though she had never been killed--her soul never stolen. 

She looked alive, exactly the way she was before he left Quel'thalas.

"What happened to you?" he could not trust his eyes.

"What?" it appeared she knew nothing of her transformation.

"You have changed, milady," Varimathras said calmly and went down on his knees. Sylvanas reached to touch his forehead, extracting the image of herself from his mind. Somehow, their...closeness disturbed Kael. They seemed to know exactly what the other wanted before they even spoke. Was that her work of telepathy?

"I am...cured..." she gasped in wonder.

"Your hand is warm," the dreadlord told her--a vampire was sensitive to body heat, a hunting instinct.

But she came here with a more urgent matter on hand, and she chose to cast aside the issue, "No time for this. I must find Illidan now. Varimathras, Kael. Back me up as I go speak with him." 

"All right, my lady," Varimathras got up to his feet and prepared to leave.

"Er, Sylvanas?" Kael paled suddenly. 

"Yes?" she trained her eyes on him.

"I need to speak with you."

She nodded, but stood there.

He added, "I mean, in private."

"We don't have time..."

"No, we don't" he led her away by the arm. __

*~*~*~*

It was not good.

When Vashj regained her consciousness, she found herself caged in the middle of the Naga encampment, exposed to the curious eyes of the soldiers who once served under her command, and those who once called her leader. **_A wooden cage_, **for crying out loud! What mockery is this? She knew she could easily breakthrough a wooden cage, even with her weapons confiscated and her mana stripped. But she did not.

One of the reasons being that there were still two dozen guards standing around her cage, awaiting Illidan's arrival to give her the final sentence. It would not help even if she could get out of the cage--she would be recaptured within seconds. 

And another reason was loyalty to Illidan. She had seen how her betrayal hurt him--and oh, how badly he could hurt her in return! Bite marks marred her face, her neck and shoulders, but the worst damage was done to her tongue. She would never speak again, let alone cast a spell. 

One of the guards spit at her. She made no attempt to move away from him. No big deal.

Later, as dawn broke, she was given food and water, and ordered to finish it in front of the guards. Without words to protest, she had to obey. She was not the least bit hungry, but she shoved the tasteless nutrients into her mouth and tried to ignore the pain as she swallowed. The guards watched with scorn in their eyes, but their attention was quickly ensnared as a giant shadow appeared overhead, blocking out the rising sun, haunting the heavens with their howls.

"It's a skeletal dragon!" they cried. 

Vashj also turned her eyes to the sky. It was not only one Frost Wyrm. At least thirty majestic creatures filled the sky, cruising slowly, as if they were studying the newly built city below them, waiting for their chance to strike. 

In the lead was Sapphiron--the dark blue of midnight. Ner'zhul's plight! Was he finally making his strike? After six months of peace and reconstruction, had he finally come to ravage the new Quel'dara.

"What could they be doing here?" 

"Quick! Go inform Master Illidan!" 

And the reason they came became absurdly clear as Vashj felt a shiver down her spine--it was merely a diversion. She tried to cry out for help, but the cries of the Frost Wyrms drowned out the noise. The Naga neither heard it, nor saw anything. They would not come to her aid in time anyway.

The banshee once named Meris crept easily into the Naga territory and leapt through the cage at Vashj's head. The snakes in her hair--the four souls reacted at once, clamping their venomous jaws at the attacker. But neither their teeth nor poison could hurt one who was already dead. 

**_ No, little Naga_****,** the banshee laughed frenziedly as she drank in the sea witch's tormented screams. **_Be not afraid. Join with your new master!_**

She clawed at the four snakes, severing their heads lose from their bodies. The pain threw the sea witch against the wall of the cage, twisting away, slamming herself to the wall again, twisting, slamming.

Meris tortured and defeated the elven souls that once bundled within the mutilated shell, enslaving each that emerged reluctantly from the broken heads that vaporized with the wind. Then, she approached the fallen sea witch who laid so still on the ground as if she had already died.

She touched the Naga's mind. It still resisted her, but not for long. Her strength was all gone. None left.

Meris smiled as she touched the sea witch's slack but blemished face--and with a bow in the direction of Northrend, she gracefully stepped inside the empty shell, "In Ner'zhul's name..."

The body of Vashj rose and resumed eating what food she had been given as the guards withdrew their attentions from the Frost Wyrms. 

It would appear to them as if nothing happened, and Meris would continue with the charade.

**_Still looking for the banshee who stole your daughter, Alanen? _**she snickered. **_Well, she has become a Naga now._**

*~*~*~*

Illidan raced to the scene and managed to catch sight of the herd of flying horrors before they disappeared in the direction of the rising sun. What could they be doing? Surely if they were to attack, they could have levelled Quel'dara already. Though Illidan had made sure his base would not be defenceless in case of aerial assaults, against such vast force, what could be done?

He tried to come up with possibilities--they could not be spies. Why would anyone send a strong army over another's territory if not for an assault? It never occurred to him that the Frost Wyrms were merely ordered to 'pass by' Quel'dara. More subtle and dangerous works were being done. 

A satyr approached him before he could think of anything else, "Master, a messenger."

He was about to turn the messenger away when he realized he could not. She was an elven woman in a loose fitting black dress--and he would have thought her beautiful if he were not dead.

"Illidan Stormrage," the woman greeted him coldly. Her voice--there was something about her voice. Something familiar. But even as he wrecked his mind he could not recall seeing such a face¡Kwait. Did she just address him as **_Illidan_****_ Stormrage_**? Any Blood Elf would have called him 'milord' or something of that sort.

"What is it, elf?" he barked.

"You are a selfish, incompetent fool!"

He snapped. For one who marched into his base and called him a fool, she had a lot of nerve. "Careful with your words, elf, or I will..."

Blue fires erupted between her fingers and burnt him on the shoulder. He clutched at his wound, taking a step back. It was not meant to be a fatal blow, but totally out of his expectation, that an elf could...no. He knew that magic. He had felt it before.

"Sylvanas Windrunner!" he exclaimed in recognition. "Back among the living. Such a pleasant surprise."

She ignored him and flared, "Did you think I'd be grateful enough to let you turn me into your personal Sunwell? Did I ever ask you to rescue me?"

"And if I had not," he reminded her. "You'd probably still be trapped in Kil'jaeden's torture chamber if not worse. I've helped you take care of him, so you won't have to do it yourself."

"You could have asked me first," she cried.

"I do not see why you should be angry at all," he retaliated dryly. "What difference does it make? You owe it to me."

"Right," she agreed rather sarcastically and forced her mana upon him. He raised his brow. This woman...

She pointed at the cage where Vashj was clutching both hands to the bars, staring back at him with such intensity he felt as if he was almost burnt by her gaze. "I really don't have to tell this, but I **_owe_** it to you. Because of your folly, you have just lost a warrior to Ner'zhul!"

Before he could react, she summoned her blue fire and tore down the cage. No one dared to try to stop Vashj as the Naga slithered away to freedom.

"What are you doing?" Illidan yelled. If Vashj had joined Ner'zhul's side, he had every reason to execute her. 

"Letting loose the bait," Sylvanas replied angrily. "Your idiocy has left me with no choice." 

And he felt his blood boil. 

He struck her across the face--though powerful as she had become, she still had no way to avoid that blow. And god that felt so good. 

*~*~*~*

And amid the shadows, the Dark One smiled. 

**_And you are my bait, little girl. _**

*~*~*~*

Coming up next: Jeez...a bait for whom I wonder? Meris knows that she can't take on her enemy alone. She'd lead him to Quel'dara, even if it means giving him a chance to salvage the Demonlord's creation--Sylvanas, really. BTW, Kael really DID promise me a b-day present. It's just gonna be pushed back a bit due to darn plot changes. 

*~*~*~*

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Demongod86: There is no ultimate evil in the story, except for...me. Mwahahahaha. I guess you could say Kil'jaeden. But he's gone now. The rest of the cast are like 50/50. 

Ira Poon: Geh...it's ok. I mean I cheated the first time too cuz I kinda wanted to know the story. But I did manage to beat it without cheats. Good luck on your exam. But happy ending for my story?!...I'm sure the ending will be quite unexpected...I've already had the ending planned out BEFORE I even set my pen to paper. Weird, isn't it? DONCHA DARE DO ANYTHING BAD TO SYL OR I'LL SMITE YE!!! Eh...just kidding. 

KawaiiNekoOfDoom: Thanks. Um...maybe I really should be doing a detailed description of both Illidan and Syl. I don't think I'd be including Durator and the rest of Lordaeron cuz that would turn my story into like a 500 chapter thing. Well, but for some reason I DO think Thrall is eating chicken and growing fields ^_^. What did he do in the TFT campaign?! Like, er, nothing.

San: You're a fan of Illidan/Vashj? Good for you. Such a thing _does_ exist, and I think it's more one-sided, i.e. Vashj seems more infatuated with Illidan than he with her. There will definitely be a fight between Vashj and Anna, though it will get quite ugly...

wingchumonZero: Thank you ^_^.


	12. Meris's Interlude

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE**

**Meris's Interlude**

**Meris had only ever been human. This Naga body felt so different, though not unpleasant. Through those sallow eyes, she could not see very far on land--rather she 'perceived' her surroundings with her keen sense of smell. But it was a different story altogether in water. It was almost freedom to swim and dive depths without having to resurface for breath.**

** This strange shell had felt weird at first, but Meris soon learned how to control it. Though Vashj's souls were destroyed, her essence was still there, bounded by the banshee's will. Meris drank in her memories and extracted her knowledge. And she was shocked by how much the vile snake actually knew.**

** But Vashj had been living for sixteen thousand years--sixteen thousand years of hell. There was so much anger inside of her, that almost made Meris's own cause trifle. From the hatred for the common night elves at the time of Azshara, to the rage and sorrow of having everything taken from her, to the bitterness of Illidan's recent betrayal--they all seemed to scream out in Vashj's tortured mind. Meris lust for the ecstasy in her pain.**

** There was, however, also a soft spot in the Naga's heart which rather disturbed the banshee.**

** Kael'thas.**

** Thinking of him lowered Vashj's defences.**

_"Kill him!"_** Meris screamed.**_ "Kill him after our task is done!"_****

** She did not hear ****the snake****'s re****sponse****--instead she felt something else she had not felt before.**

** Hand in hand with this tenderness came secret jealousy.**

** Images of the elven king sitting beside the Dark Lady's bed all night, neither moving, resting nor eating made the Naga tremble with anger--or was it only self-pity? In Kael's eyes she was not even the equal of a dead chunk of flesh! She remembered calling his name twice before she could get him to turn his face away from Sylvanas.**

_ The Naga's essence struggled. The induced painful memories had its effects. She tried to resist Meris, but the banshee only pressed her harder.__ She yearned for more pain!_

** And Kael...was the reason she was suffering the way she was now. She had tried to be close to him, forgetting that she had already sworn allegiance to another master. It was her choice. ******

_"__But if he never existed, __none of this would have happened!"_

** The sea witch had only followed Illidan because he promised he would help the Naga reclaim the surface world--and she knew he had the power. She tried her best to please him, to bind herself to his affection so he would not forsake her. ******

**But in the end he had.******

** He had hurt her so badly.**

**His only consideration, ever, was for himself. He had never given a moment's thought to the Naga. It was no help to him if the Night Elves were wiped out, Vashj then realized. He had actually made an effort to reconcile with his brother--that damned Archdruid, and the woman he loved. But in order to please Kil'jaeden and destroy Ner'zhul, Illidan needed forces. He had to control the Naga's rage to ensure that they would stick by his side.**

** A few of the Naga leaders actually still b****elieved in ****his**** empty lie****s****--but not Vashj. She knew too long ago that she had been manipulated.**

** Seeing an opportunity, Meris grasped it, **_"I can help you put an end to Illidan. Make him pay for what he had done to __you!¡¨_

** The sea witch now stopped struggling and listened, as if she was interested.**

_"I will lend you my __strength__. But the deal is this: you must in return help me put out the one who killed me."_****

** It sounded reasonable enough. The Naga nodded in silent agreement. **

_"Sing. Sing again!"_****

** The Sea Witch ****began to hum****.**** A**** low but sweet song rippled through the ocean, luring ****thousands ****of dark and terrifying creatures to the scene.**


	13. Fearless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE******

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still alive. Just busy studying for my midterms and reading Jarka Ruus (fans of Terry Brooks' Shannara should know what that is). Ok, back to earth. Forgive me this chapter isn't perfect, but I've written five versions of it, and it's still not getting any better. Blame it on my muse. She's packed up on another trip to Bangladesh. I could replace it if you all think it sucks.

**CHAPTER ****TEN****: ****FEARLESS**

Varimathras was given the charge to immediately follow Vashj as she escaped from the Naga base. Not daring to miss any signs of the possessed Naga, nor wanting to alert her either, he tried to get as close as he could safely get. Their chase went on for a few hours, and finally, he cursed out loud as she plunged into a river and disappeared under the currents. None of his few troops could swim, and even if he could bring about the boats, they would never match the speed of the sea witch. He sent his flyers to try and track her from above, but they soon lost sight of her. The only option he had now was to have his ground troops guard both banks of the river in hopes that she might resurface.

But the longer they waited, the less likely it became.

Naga were ocean creatures, and his best guess was that Vashj would return to the sea, which meant she would escape downriver. Yet she had been possessed by a banshee--and maybe she would not think like a Naga any more. These suspicions, however, were of no avail. He needed to find the snake, no matter where she intended to go.

It must have been another two hours or so before the dreadlord finally admitted failure, that he had lost the sea witch. Still struggling between waiting and returning empty-handed, his thoughts were intruded by a song.

"Do you hear that?" he asked a necromancer.

"Hear...what?"

"A song."

The necromancer listened. And indeed he could. A song was floating in the air--a magical song! And though the undead had no heart to appreciate music, the melody was alluring--so seductive that many began throwing themselves into the river despite their own will. The rapids took them downriver...

"A Naga's song! Hold your ground!" Varimathras was quick to realize. He had heard the legends, saying that the magical voices of the female Naga were so powerful they could lure ships to the rocks. He could see it now, that it was true.

"Stay with me!" he yelled. "Hold your positions!"

And almost at the same instant, dark shadows emerged from the rivers and crawled onto land, lunging themselves at the Forsaken army. Naga! 

There were so many of them!

Varimathras tried putting some of the creatures to sleep, but there seemed to be no limit to the number that emerged from the river. They advanced, vile and aggressive, upon the undead army. The Forsaken warriors tried to hold their ground, but in they hearts, they knew fear.

A siren surfaced and blew an abomination midair with a conjured cyclone--Anna. She gave the dreadlord a dire warning, "Vashj is the Naga's business! Stay out of it!"

"Why you!" Varimathras gasped, surprised that his foe was merely a young Naga, and only a third-rank siren. "Who gave you the order to strike at us?"

"Master Illidan," Anna replied, and said no more. "Now, turn back, or you will regret it."

"Never!" Varimathras commanded his own army to stand their ground, even though knowing his forces would stand little chance against the crazed Naga that she brought with her.

**_Aniyllu-a-domi-nah_****_! Trust in my power, forsaken ones! _**

The voice of the Dark Lady! She was there to save them! 

The forsaken felt her presence, heard her heartbeat and breathing as though they were their own. Their eyes began to fill with her darkness. They gave over their own bodies and thoughts completely to her will, as they had many times before.

"For the Dark Lady!"

The Forsaken mutilated, and improved--like enraged animals, they tore their enemies apart. 

Varimathras gripped a water minion in his huge hands and squeezed the breath out of the parasite with inhuman strength. The ghouls ripped their enemies into bloody shreds with frenzied jaws and claws. The air was suddenly filled with the stench of Naga blood and Naga cries of pain.

"For the Dark Lady!"

Fire rained down from the sky, hammering the serpent army mercilessly. The Forsaken advanced, pushing their enemies back into the water. Pushing them to their deaths.

And when the battle was done, the Forsaken had triumphed. Anna was nowhere to be found. 

"You've just crossed a threshold, Illidan," Varimathras shouted to the noonday sun. 

But the Naga's song was lost in the wind.

*~*~*~*

Alanen slept. 

Demons never needed sleep, but his human part was wearing him down. His powers were hardly enough to sustain him, and he felt hollowed out inside. He needed more--so much more than he knew he could ever have. After Kil'jaeden's defeat, he was left to stand alone against Ner'zhul and his foul minions who captured his daughter. He had been feeling so inadequate, almost drained. It was only the hope of seeing Elma again--for that one precious second when he would hear her call him again, that got him through.

He was worn out, and many times his defences were completely down. Much of his strength was spent using tracking magic in attempts to locate Ner'zhul. When his powers exhausted, he would collapse unconsciously anywhere. A few times gnolls and bandits came to steal his money and food--he could not even rise. He just let them take whatever they wanted.

But he had already sensed that the loathed lich king was no longer in Northrend, but instead, returned to what remained of Lordaeron. He knew he was getting close. Perhaps so close that he would find Ner'zhul by nightfall. Or by evening...

He awakened to the noonday sun. He realized he had fainted upon a desolate place. No trees were there to shield him from the heat. When he tried to stand, supporting himself on the ground, his hands came in contact with dead soil. Blight.

Undead domain. He grimaced at how close he might have gotten himself killed, if not for the _mercy_ of his enemy--there were only two possibilities. The Scourge, or the Forsaken.

It never occurred to him that either side would try to simply take his life and bury him. Both Ner'zhul and Sylvanas knew he was too powerful to discard of. They would probably race to convert him into their own servitor. The lich king would probably win since he still had Elma captive. Alanen did not know yet how he would respond when he came face to face with him. Perhaps he would serve the lich king if that was the only way he could get his daughter back. But perhaps he would kill him.

Casting all unnecessary thoughts aside, Alanen fought his way through the defiled lands and continued tracking the lich king when he alerted to a female voice. The hair on the back of his neck pricked as he realized that it did not come from around him. It was in his head.

_"I know you are here, Alanen. And I know what you wish to do. Find the Naga named Vashj for me, and I will help you track the lich king."_

"Who are you?" he asked, but there was no answer. He looked around. Nothing could have been concealed in this desert-like place--wait. Could someone been burrowed down under the soil? 

_"Poor confused creature," _said the voice without meaning any sympathy. 

Suddenly, something struck a cord, "Are you the Dark Lady?" 

_"Yes, and as commanded by our master Kil'jaeden, I would help you rescue your daughter."_

For a moment, he did not believe her. She had been rescued out of her prison before the ritual was complete. And now, Kil'jaeden himself was dead. How could she still be loyal to him? But recalling what the demonlord had said, there was a seed of evil darkness implanted within the elven woman, could there still be a possibility...that Sylvanas were to continue with his legacy after he was gone? 

_ "Why? You do not trust me?" _she seemed to read his mind. _"A pity."_

"You are right, I do not," he admitted. 

_"But you should, because I am the only hope you have." _Before he could answer, she began again, _"Let's see. Where were we? I have a small request I ask of you. Help me find the Naga, and I will get your daughter back. Do we have a deal?"_

And he stood remembering the shock he received when the Dark Lady took over Dalaran and massacred Garathos's forces. There was no promise she made that he could trust. Yet he had little choice. Perhaps with her aid, he would find his daughter quicker. But if he made a mistake... "Deal," he muttered. "But you just keep this in mind, I do not, for a split second, trust you." 

_"Done,"_ and even though he could not see her, he knew she smiled. Suddenly, he realized in shock that nothing he thought had escaped her.

*~*~*~*__

When Kael told Sylvanas of the deal he made with Illidan, he thought she would get mad at him. But she had not. Instead she had just marched to Illidan's base to confront the undead night elf--an act of impulse. Kael followed her--but now he wished he had not. 

Why Vashj?

She had always come across as a person with a strong will. For her to break and succumb to the banshee's enslavement, something must have gone terribly wrong. And it was not just because Illidan caged her out in the open. This was too much, too devastating. A fresh blow above all the pain he had tried so hard to either heal or conceal.

But why her?

Though she had been a good warrior, she could not hope to take on Quel'dara alone, if that was what the Lich King intended. Her Naga soldiers would not listen to her now. She was the enemy. What could she possibly do?

But he knew Ner'zhul was cunning. There was no telling what he had in mind.

Now they were back in his garden. Kael sat on a bench and Sylvanas on the grass. Now fully attired in midnight blue elven ranger uniform and equipped with a golden bow, she looked exactly the same as the way she did before he left Quel'thalas. Sometimes, he wondered how was this possible? Who could have brought her back to life? She seemed to know, though she would not tell him. Yet somehow, although her looks was restored, there was something about her that seemed totally off. It was as if she became a different person altogether, though subtle. 

"I knew that banshee had been around for some time already," Sylvanas sighed. "I should have sent Varimathras to deal with her."

He did not want her to put the blame entirely on herself. He was responsible as well. He should have kept an eye on Vashj instead of leaving her exposed to danger. He knew how much she would hate him for it, thinking that he had no confidence in her abilities, but anything--just anything else would be better than this! 

If there was something he could do for Vashj, he would gladly do it. Well, Vashj was dead. She was gone. All that remained of her were memories and a shell that was now walking for Ner'zhul only. But he needed to fight to protect these last bits of his friend.

Sylvanas seemed quicker to recover from her grief. She became business-like again, "I will take the Forsaken to track Vashj. But I will also be keeping an eye on Alanen."

"Alanen?" he snapped out of his misery. 

The Dark Lady nodded, "Yes. He is close by." And she lied, "What his intentions are, I do not know, but leave him to me, Kael. The Forsaken and I will handle him."

He hated the idea that she would exclude him from whatever she was planning to do, "But..."

"Stay out of this," she said, her tone was suddenly cold. "I did not go to Kil'jaeden to get you into worse trouble. You are now free, and I mean for you to remain this way."

He raised his voice, "But it was I who brought you out of his torture chamber!"

"Not without the help of Illidan and Vashj," she reminded him. "Listen. You are now king of the Blood Elves. Your people are your responsibility, Kael. You have to keep them safe from the line of fire."

"My people are warriors. Let us help." Sensing that they were about to argue, he caught himself, though he made no attempt to back out of what she intended to do.

"You must not run the risk of emptying Quel'dara's defences," still, her stance was firmer than his. "With the Forsaken gone, Illidan would be more likely to make his move. If you and your warriors leave, then your city will surely fall."

"But you can't face Alanen alone! It is far too dangerous!" he recalled what that bastard of a human did to her when they last engaged in battle. He would never forgive himself if Alanen hurt her again. 

"Don't worry," she said, however, there was still steel in her voice. "I have become much stronger. I am a match for Alanen." And before he could even answer, she turned and left him alone.

All of a sudden, he felt more like a prisoner than a king, caged by his own duty and the peril around him. He knew she was probably right, though it offered no comfort. 

He watched as she disappeared into the shadows, and a bitter feeling crept upon his mind. After Vashj was gone, Sylvanas would be the only friend he could rely on now.

*~*~*~*

**_ Kael'thas of Quel'dara, open your eyes. She had no intentions of fighting Alanen at all. _**

The Dark One smiled and whispered soundlessly to him, **_your Dark Lady is no longer who she used to be. Don't be too hasty in placing your trust. Though her power has grown, it might not be intended for your protection. _**

Patting the sheathed Frostmourne that hung by his belt, he moved quietly amid the shadows of the trees, still watching. Waiting. 

What Sylvanas planned to do seemed to be a mistake to him. Leaving Kael'thas unguarded alone in Quel'dara would fuel Illidan and his vile ambitions. After not having touched magic for six months, her elven king had become so weak, that it would take only a little effort to remove him. 

Or was that what she intended?

**_Well, good luck, Kael'thas. Good luck._**

****The elven king was in a far more complicated situation than it appeared to be. Danger did not only come from Illidan or his satyrs and naga. There were other predatory eyes as well. Others, waiting for a chance to take him out. 

**_I fear your Dark Lady would not find you here when she returns._**

*~*~*~*

Anna gazed in amazement at the bow that once belonged to Vashj. It was a beautifully forged weapon, made from polished coral and hides of sea snakes. It had accompanied the great sea witch for many millenniums and won countless wars by her side.

"You are giving this...to me?" her eyes turned upon Illidan who sat on his throne.

The undead king nodded, "That is what you've been wanting, isn't it?"

The young siren, too preoccupied in marvelling at the weapon, did not seem to notice the hostility in his tone--or if she had she made no sign of it. Well, she had done it. She had unveiled the fault of his most trusted general. She was the reason he lost a friend--no. He corrected himself. Vashj was already lost to him, and it would not matter sooner or later. But Anna had aggravated his pain...

"Come now, sea witch," he said, standing up. "Along with this bow comes new responsibility. You have done well in delaying the Forsaken. But you must triumph over them with this bow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she replied, excitement glistening in her eyes.

"Go make yourself known to King Kael'thas, now that the Dark Lady is gone."

_An attack?_ Anna considered it with shrill delight. 

"Make him regret the day he was born," he gave her his command.

*~*~*~*

"We are on our own now, Varimathras," Sylvanas rejoined her lieutenant at the Forsaken base and started giving instructions to her minions to move out of Quel'dara. It took him a few moments to realize what she was doing.

"What about King Kael'thas?" the dreadlord asked.

"We leave him," she merely said. "He cannot help us."

For some reason, he could hear from her tone that it was not a question of ability. Rather it was of permissibility. She did not bother to explain, and he guessed it had nothing to do with him. 

"My lady, where are we going?"

"To find an old friend," she said, and urged her minions to follow her.

By midnight, the Forsaken were already a few miles north of Quel'dara. Sylvanas told them to set up a base camp around an abandoned gold mine they found. There did not seem to be a lot of resources left, but it would have to do. 

She had Varimathras and a handful of her warriors go and look around in search of their 'friend'. Though she never mentioned the name, the dreadlord had a bad feeling about it--and his bad feelings often came true. 

"My lady," he approached the Dark Lady when they stopped for a rest with a question that had been bothering him. "You realize that Illidan would most likely attack Kael'thas during our absence? Why did you choose to leave him there?" 

Sylvanas looked away, as if she was annoyed with his question. He bit his tongue and wished that he had not asked, but she gave him an answer, "My only cause is to destroy Ner'zhul. That is--and will always be the only thing that matters. I promised him freedom. Now he has it, and has helped me in return. I owe him nothing more."

_You did not think that way before, _he thought. 

"Varimathras," she glared at him. "Do not forget I can read your mind."

"I'm sorry."

"Just keep this in your head," she gave him an angry warning. "I have my own reasons for doing the things I do, and it is not any of your business."

But she caught herself quite suddenly. What was she thinking? Why was she saying things like that? Was she making a mistake?

Of course she knew Illidan was going to attack Kael when she was away from the base--she had foreseen it. So why was she here? Why was she leaving the elven king exposed to danger intentionally?

Kael...he had gone through hell to get her back from Kil'jaeden's torture chamber. He tried his best to shield her from any harm that might come her way. He had faithfully waited for the last six months, waiting for that moment when she would come back to him. Why was she deserting him to his death?

_ Why?_  
But earlier, when she was making her decision, it had felt so right. She was certain killing the lich king would be the only thing she ever cared to do, and the only thing that she would regret not doing. She had thought that tracking Vashj and gaining Alanen's allegiance would be the key to her plans. But as the feelings flooded back to her numb mind, she suddenly knew she was wrong. 

But she could not go back. She had already chosen this path. She must finish what she began, and hope that Kael would be strong enough to hold on until she returned.

*~*~*~*

Tugging insecurely at the cloak of shadows about her slender shoulders, Anna awaited in the darkness. The elven guards had caught no sign of her when she slipped past them, yet she was still afraid. Assassinating the elven king would not be an easy task. And if she made a mistake--well, she would not even be there to see the end of it. She must be very careful.

It seemed that the elves were having another council of theirs. She was too nervous to hear what they were saying, but it was unimportant anyway. They would have to change their plans once their king was dead.

She never thought it could all come so easy--all she needed was to put the poisoned arrow through Kael's heart and then conceal herself again. They would never find her. They would never catch her. She thought of the approval that Illidan and her people would give her when her task was done. A warm feeling enfolded her heart.

It was all going to happen if she was careful enough. 

And she would be.

She waited for her chance to strike the blow--until the council member who was speaking moved cleared from view. There was nothing between herself and Kael--wait!

A dark figure materialized out of thin air and calmly pressed his blade to Kael's throat. 

How could this be? Another assassin? 

She watched the terrified council members as they recognized their king's attacker. Some tried to run, but none got past the door. They were incinerated by green eerie flames. 

Kael's face twisted into a grimace of agony as the cold steel was pressed closer to his ear--so close that he could begin to hear voices whispering in his ear, tempting him, threatening him and rending his sole. He recognized the weapon now. 

It was Frostmourne.

In fright, Anna backed away, and revealed herself--though no one seemed to notice her. No one but Ner'zhul perhaps. 

The lich king addressed the remaining members of the elven high council, "You go on and tell the Dark Lady--she took your king away from battle once. I'm getting him back now."

No one attempted to answer. It would not be necessary anyway.

"Come, Kael'thas," Ner'zhul began dragging Kael away from the scene. "Let us away...to afterlife!" 

*~*~*~*

Teaser: Ah...so sad *sniff...grabs a tissue* I'm actually crying over my own story. Is Sylvanas gonna come back and find Kael dead? (*ANGEL: shakes head* *DEVIL: nods furiously and drools like crazy*) Or would she come up with ways to alter fate? 

*~*~*~*

**J NoBo (actually, J CAE'S NOTICE BOARD ^_^): **

Ooh. TONS of reviews. Thank you guys ^_^. It might take you a while to find my response to your review... 

Just to let you know that **DAWN CAN WAIT **and **RAIN****RIVER**are removed as you have been forewarned. If you feel bad about their absence, I apologize, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for liking them. No, wait! Don't go yet. May I assure you that unless ff.net decides to take **RANGER GENERAL** down, it won't go away. More notes in my profile about what I'm gonna do with DCW and RR.

Can't resist a short review on Jarka Ruus...I LOVE AHREN ELESSEDIL!!! He threatens to take Kael'thas's place as my favourite elven prince...oh wait. He already did. But sure, Kael'thas can stay my favourite Warcraft elven prince ^_^. Probably I shouldn't be placing my judgement so early in the series, but somehow I feel that the book wasn't as good as, say, the Elfstones, or the Voyage series. There aren't really any other interesting characters in this new book O_o. But just for all the scenes that Ahren's in, the book was worth the money. Yeah, I know I'm like crazy. Feel free to hit me. 7/10. 

**Rowan Seven**: Thanks for the b-day present. That's so sweet of you!! I love it!! 

**Cybaster**: Oof! Keep tripping over this...damn tail O_o. Garona?! She's half-Orc????? I wouldn't know, cuz I've never played War I before. When I played War II **_many years ago_**, I skipped all the story parts and just concentrated on kicking ass with mass elven archers ^_^. I love them!! Guess they started my fetish for elves. I WANT BLIZZARD TO BRING THE MALE ELVEN ARCHERS BACK!!!! Ugh, where was I?! Oh yeah, Ner'zhul. It's amazing he's doing all these things **_just _**to mislead everyone, no?! 

**wingchumonZERO**: Thank you. Appreciate your support ^_^. When I first started writing online, I could get really upset when I get flamed. But yeah, I learned that there are many people who are, sadly, bored with themselves and flaming happen to give them some purpose in life. Ah well, never mind what they want to do. You're right I should ignore flames. 

**Ira Poon**: Who killed Meris? *flips back to previous chapters frantically*...er, Alanen...Indeed, there is something VERY wrong about Syl coming back to life. The world is NOT perfect, and neither is Ner'zhul. He has some very vile intentions behind all these...

**San**: Mwahahahaha. Yes, Vashj is going to get as far away from Illidan as she can, and then come back with a vengeance. She's gonna get Anna pretty soon, and pretty cruelly too. Illidan x Maiev = ex-lovers??! Me and my lil bro sorta came up with something like that too, for fun ^_^. Hey, think with Illidan immobilized in chains, Maiev could *MATURE CONTENT CENSOR*. Why else was she so enthusiastic to get him back? A few things she did/said in TFT might work for M/I fans: Maiev hated Tyrande all along. You think it's just cuz she murdered the Watchers? Think again ^_^. Tyrande was **_IN THE WAY_**. In 'The Search for Illidan', Maiev actually said something like, "Illidan will be mine." Mwahahaha. If you twist the meaning, it works fine...Okay, me and my brother are sick minded, and we admit it proudly. 

**ToughPreacher**: Thanks for your support ^_^. Yup, I noticed that Sylvanas has Trueshot Aura and Cold Arrows, but um...Holy Light?! I remember the scene when she removed the bridge, she has something like a Starfall rune on her head. Curious. Oh...and another thing which is kinda freaky. One time in the ROC Undead mission where I'm supposed to kill Sylvanas's runners, I cheated and ignored her when she came to attack my base. I marched straight into her base and bashed it, so she became a banshee. Supposedly, I have taken over control of her, right? BUT THE WEIRD THING is, when I look back at my base, the ranger Sylvanas was STILL there, chasing my poor acolyte who was still trying to get out of the way!!! Programming error...um, I mean, like, I know I'm not supposed to cheat, but this is... 

**Eternity**: Thanks for your compliment ^_^. You're quite right I'm thinking of concluding the story now before I bite off more than I can chew. I have definitely scared myself with plot twists *hides under blanket*. The Vashj thing suddenly came up 3 am in the morning. I literally had to climb out of bed and crawl to the laptop to write. But yeah, it would take me at least 3 chappies to be able to end it. Or maybe 5 ^_^. I hope you continue writing the story where Illidan got Arthas killed and took the runeblade. That one's so cool. 

**I)void**: Thanks for reading. There are still many things you can do that you don't need a tongue for...^_^ mwahahahaha. 


	14. Flawless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE**

A/N: The previous chapter is undergoing serious revision. 

A/N 2:GO READ MY NEW STORY** MAIEV**. ****

**CHAPTER ****ELEVEN****: ****FLAWLESS**

Just as they passed through the doorway of the conference room, Kael pretended to trip and dragged Ner'zhul down with him. The elf pulled out a short sword hidden in his boot and stabbed the lich king through the heart. Ner'zhul released his grip on the elven king and stared down at his own chest. He must have felt something there in his human flesh. Kael stepped back as dark liquid gushed out from the wound through the fractured armour to the floor. But the lich king did not die.

He pulled the weapon out from his own chest and cast it away, "That was a clever trick, but you should have known that such a simple trick can never kill me."

"Get out of here!" Kael threatened, though knowing there was little weight in his voice. The guards outside had been alerted. They came and surrounded their king protectively. 

"Not until I get what I came here for," Ner'zhul's stance was still firm. He waved Frostmourne that chimed amid the tension.

A cry interrupted their argument. Out of fright and impulse, Anna released the string on her bow. The poisoned arrow sailed and struck its target. Ner'zhul cocked a brow at her.

But it was Kael who went down on his knees.

"My lord! Are you all right?"

"Get her!"

Elven guards--and some of the council members charged at Anna who bolted for the door. Making use of the commotion, Ner'zhul swung Frostmourne, decapitating the row of guards in front of Kael, stabbed another who tried to approach him, and picked up Kael's limp form over his shoulders. 

"Stop him!"

But it was too late.

The only laughing voice that could be heard was Ner'zhul's, moving swiftly down the hallway.

_ "You'll thank me for this, Kael. You'll thank me."_

*~*~*~*

Kael opened his eyes to absolute void. There was nothing above him, nothing underneath him, as though he was drifting in some sort of abyss. He struggled to get up, but his feet did not touch ground. He could not find support.

And somewhere in the hollowness, a pair of little green eyes stared back at him. They seemed curious, concerned. Not threatening.

A goblin?

He blinked, and his vision began to clear. No. He sat upright. It was that of a child. A human child. 

"Are you all right?" she asked him in the human tongue. Having spent years with the Alliance, it was not an issue to him, though he did not trust himself to speak.

He tried to get up. Deciding that he was not well enough to do so, the child gave him a hand and sat him upright. She was strong for a girl her age, but for some reason, her hands felt cold.

"You are an elf," she examined his ears. "Ishnu-alah, er...I do not know your name yet." She seemed eager to test out her limited elvish.

"Kael," he told her. "And you are?"

"Elma," she replied.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb, Elma." 

For a girl so young, she seemed to know a lot. Yet her hands were so cold, so cold that they seemed otherworldly. He shivered--or was it only himself? "Tell me, what is this place?"

"I do not know," the child shook her head. "The man with the visor and white long hair took me here."

"Ner'zhul," Kael whispered. This had to be Ner'zhul's doing. He could understand why he was banished into this dark void world, but a child...why a child?

Elma seemed to be more interested in returning to the subject of elves, "I've met another elf before. I call him Uncle Mondelv. Do you know him? He is a healer."

Mondelv?

Should he tell the child he knew the walking corpse of the healer? He knew Mondelv, but not the one in life. But something else was bothering him. If this girl knew the healer, she must have some connections with the humans whom Alanen once led.

"Are you scared?" the child observed the trembling elf. He was shaking, not from fright, but from the bitter cold. It seemed to be getting colder by the second...

"Don't worry," Elma put her frail arms around him. She must have thought him not much older than she, a young child in need of comfort--he probably did feel like one too. "Daddy will come get us. He will come."

And _that_, was the key.

"Who is your father?"

"His name is Alanen."

*~*~*~*

Anna pressed herself against a column to catch her breath. She did not know how far she had run, but she was exhausted and lost amid the huge maze of the elven castle.

She risked a glance back. Had she lost the guards?

No.

Three more were still coming after her--obviously the more elite ones. They were still looking around for her, but they did not seem to see her.

Why of course, she reminded herself. She still had her cloak of shadows on. She should have concealed herself long before they started chasing her down the hallway, but she had forgotten all about it.

She became brave enough to stop there for a rest.

Had her mission succeeded? Had she killed the elven king? Surely the poison would soon find its way to his heart and he would die from it...yet what if Ner'zhul succeeded in doing what he wanted to, and the elven king was now turned into an undead? Illidan would be mad if he heard about that.

"There she is!"

_Had she been discovered?_

No. Another sea witch materialized in the shadows. An arrow flew from her eerie white-flaming bow, hitting one of the guards square in the heart. His remains quickly raised into a skeleton warrior. 

"Vashj..." Anna gasped. "It cannot be..."

The left over guards, still mistaking the newcomer for their king's assassin, drew their weapons and charged. Vashj emitted a low hum. Dark shadows came to her side, clawing and ripping at the elves.

Their fight alerted other guards as well. Seven more of them came running to the scene--all were alarmed by what they saw. The composed sea witch only raised her bow, mercilessly halting them before they had the chance to approach her. Never had anyone imagined that Vashj should wield such strong and evil powers!

When the fight was over, Ner'zhul's sea witch turned her head towards Anna and beckoned her. For some reason, the young Naga found it hard to resist...

She followed Vashj as they made their escape. Some guards managed to follow them, but they were all of them slaughtered by the sea witches' combined power. Vashj obviously knew the way around the castle, and she navigated quickly outside. 

In the same forest where Anna captured Vashj and sent her to her death, the older sea witch created a portal which would save them both from their pursuers. Anna stepped inside without thinking. She had come long enough to know that it was not Vashj's intent to kill her or she would have done so long ago.

The new dimension they arrived at seemed to be frozen and bleak, and empty too. Anna stared at the blood-soaked snow beneath her. "...Northrend?"

Vashj only nodded and started slithering away. The portal disappeared behind her.

The young Naga hesitated, "Wait. Are you taking me to the lich king? Are you going to make me his servant? Well, forget it. I serve only Master Illidan."

Vashj turned around, and regarded her very calmly--so calm that made Anna afraid suddenly. She shook her head then, and mouthed soundlessly, _follow me_. 

Still tentatively, Anna chose to obey. If she turned around and run, Vashj would kill her. There would be nowhere to run, for she was still not powerful enough to create a portal. But if she followed, she might yet have a chance to retaliate.

They travelled for half an hour in silence, until Vashj stopped at a secluded place and pointed at the mountains to the east. Anna looked--and it was then when scaly hands closed tightly around her neck. It was then when she knew she had been fooled. 

Vashj showed no emotions as her victim tried to wrestle her, flailing and gasping until finally failing. She simply let Anna's lank form slide to the floor.

"Well done, Meris," in her mind, she could hear the lich king's approval.

Ner'zhul's sea witch bent to retrieve her own bow and dusted it carefully, as if Anna's touch had polluted it. Then, she carefully strapped it on her back along with the white flaming bow that Ner'zhul gave to her and left the dead Anna half drowned in the bloody snow. 

*~*~*~*

Hand in hand, Kael and Elma walked the void in search of a way out. The frozen desert seemed to know no end, and he had a feeling that they were merely going around in circles. _Ner'zhul__ must be having fun watching this_.

What if there was no exit? What if they were doomed to an eternity in this emptiness? Kael cast the negative thoughts aside. No. There had to be someway of breaking through Ner'zhul's invisible prison walls.

The young girl by his side still seemed hopeful. She had faith that her father would come. Knowing Alanen, he probably would too. He probably would kill the lich king and get his daughter back if he had the power.

_Was that what drove him to join the Burning Legion? An act out of desperation?_

If it was true, Alanen was not a monster. He was only human. A very distressed human.

"Are you feeling cold, Elma?" Kael asked the girl, trying to rub some heat into those tiny hands.

She shook her head and instead told him matter-of-factly, "You'll get used to the cold." It seemed as though she had been banished for a long time.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know."

He would not blame her either. There was no light of day, nor any stars to mark passing time.

But there was another question on his mind, "How...did I get here?"

"The man with the white hair--he took you here. You were sleeping." Elma replied. "He asked me to watch you."

Kael sighed. 

"I don't know his name--he would not tell me," the girl continued. "But he says he is a king."

_And so am I, _Kael wanted to say. Certainly, he did not look convincing enough right then.

"Do you know where I can find him?" that was a stupid question. Of course the girl would not know where to find the lich king.

He should be more worried about what Ner'zhul would try to do to his people during his absence. Would he enslave them and turn them all into undead? That was certainly a great possibility. It did not help to think that there was nothing at all he could do to stop it from happening.

"Come play with me," said the girl suddenly, loosening his hand and breaking into a run. "Catch me if you can!"

He was never good with children--especially not when he was caught in a web of confusion and fear. "I'd rather we find a way out of here first. Then I can play with you all you want."

"But there is no way out--unless you can do magic!"

Her remark stunned him. Was she feigning innocence--was she some kind of demon inside a shell of a child? Or what was that?

But she was right. Only magic could break through a magic barrier. Though he had not used any of his spells for a long time, he still remembered them. Yet in order to cast them he would need a source of energy which could not seem to be found in the void. 

But he cast a siphon spell nonetheless, tracking anything that might turn into a source of magic--and he gasped.

The girl?

Chaotic black energies greeted Kael furiously as he attempted to tap into her magic, careful not to hurt her as well. She reminded him of Alanen. Her father must have passed on some of his qualities to her, even though she did not seem to know anything about it. 

"What are you doing?" she watched as black energy entered his body from herself. She felt no pain, no fear.

"I might be able to do magic," he finally smiled when the spell was done. "With your help."

Her little eyes blinked, still showing no comprehension.

He recited a flame strike spell. Magic travelled from his core to the void earth. Red flames erupted, intruding into the emptiness and illuminating the dark. The magnitude of the strike was far greater than he had ever been able to cast at all--and he presumed that it had something to do with the black energies absorbed into his body.

And the darkness began to clear around them, revealing something red and cold beneath their feet--bloodied snow. Suddenly, Kael realized he was back in Northrend.

*~*~*~*

Illidan jerked awake from his meditation.

He could feel it. 

Kael was dead.

And Anna had also fallen. He could hear her anguished cries. But she served her purpose. _Well,_ he thought, _she brought this upon herself. Seems fair enough._

But what next?

He opened the door and exited. 

A spy of his was already waiting to report to him outside--a blood elf fickle in his loyalties, "Master Illidan, the lich king has taken King Kael'thas away. And we have caught sight of Vashj the traitor as well." How ironic life seemed that he _loathed_ one single traitor while the rest of his army were made up of betrayers of different sorts.

_But lich king?__ Vashj?_

If they were involved in this, he could not afford to make mistakes. 

"Recall the troops," he instructed his spy. "We will wait."

He would wait, even if it meant giving Sylvanas the vital time she needed to return and save her kingdom. 

_He could read it in her every move. She would eventually take Quel'dara for herself. _

And, this, if Illidan's speculation was correct, was to be the reason Ner'zhul hauled Kael away.__

*~*~*~*

Still holding onto Elma's hand, Kael navigated through the maze of ice crown in search of the coast that he and his allies once escaped. If he was lucky, he might be able to find a boat. Or if he was not, he could build one for himself. He wished he had some kind of tools with him--never mind. He should thank the Light if he survived the trip.

But something did not feel right about the land. They travelled miles and miles without seeing any signs of the creatures that once haunted the frozen lands. This was Northrend all right. A defiled Northrend without the Scourge. A corrupted Northrend without the lich king.

He stopped his steps suddenly.

"What is it?" Elma read fear in his face.

He did not have time to answer. Twenty ice serpents appeared from beneath the bloody snow--twenty striking white bodies against the crimson background. They clamped their venomous jaws down at the two companions.

Kael remembered being attacked by one of those serpents, long ago while he and Sylvanas were making their way across the Frozen Sea. It disappeared back beneath the ice water, and he never figured out what had become of it.

Nor had he wanted to.

He set three of the gigantic serpents on fire with his flame strike and turned to banish another. But there were still so many of them...he needed some sort of plan.

"Wielder of the fire," the serpents spoke in one terrible voice. "Return to your own time. You do not belong here."

He got the part he did not belong there, but _time_?

_Was he caught in the future--or the past? _

"What happened to me?" he asked, desperate now, hoping there might be some sort of answer. "Why do you say I should return to my own time?"

"The lich king banished you here to the afterlife," they told him. "But you have not died."

_Afterlife.___

He remembered that was what Ner'zhul said when he dragged him out of the conference room. _Let us away to afterlife. _This must be what he had in mind.

Was this the afterlife, so void, so cold? Was afterlife a reflection of the real world, only emptier than ever? No wonder there was no lich king. The lich king had not died--nor had any of his minions who were caught between life and death. There would be no signs of Kael's own allies either. There were all either alive or undead.

"Please tell me," he called to the serpents. "How can I get back there? How can I get back to life?"

"You must make connection with someone you know in life," they said. "Someone who is powerful enough to open the gates long enough to let you pass through."

"How do I make contact?" he asked again.

"That you must find out on your own," they said, and disappeared back beneath the snow.

Then, there was void again.

*~*~*~*

Kael's only thought was to go back to where his life had been claimed--to Quel'dara. It was there, he believed, when he could find a way to contact the living. Who should he call upon? Elma would definitely try to call her father, who, if what the Dark Lady told him was true, would still be somewhere around Quel'dara. But who should he call?

The only option he now had was Sylvanas. She would be powerful enough, he guessed, with her newfound magical strength. And despite of the argument they had before she left, he knew she would be willing to save him. But how could he contact her? 

Now drifting on the raft that he had built, and with Elma curled up asleep by his side, he was thrown into deep thoughts...of how he was to get home. 

*~*~*~*

Coming up next: Ner'zhul promises to release ONE of his two hostages--that'd be something Sylvanas and Alanen have to fight about, right? And while they're fighting, will Vashj make the (so very obvious) decision for them? 

*~*~*~*

**J NoBo **

Ooh. A bit of déjà vu going on in this chapter. People who have also read **Rain****River** might know in what way I'd kill someone I really hate. I'd strangle him/her with 2 hands. Mwahahaha. 

**SHAMELESS AD**: All you cool people out there *waves frantically*! Look over here! Go read my new story **MAIEV**! 

*~*~*~*

**San**: Haha. Ashamed to say that my brother's 4 years younger than me ^_^. Must have been his twisted only elder sister's nasty influence! Shame on her...I won't turn Kael into an undead. I love him too much. He's just taking a ride ^_^. 

*~*~*~*

**Ira Poon**: Ow...ugly mistakes...thanks for pointing it out. Nope. Ner'zhul is not after Kael actually. He's after something or someone else *grins evilly*. It will all be revealed...eventually.

*~*~*~*

**Rowan Seven**: I love your reviews. They're always...substantial. First off, I'm a believer of Maiev x Furion too ^_^. "_Shan'do__ Stormrage, I **knew** you would come!_", "_It's been **an honour** to fight at your side, Shan'do._" Yeah, right. But I don't support MxF though. I'm a 100% TxF (so uninteresting), and probably 74.97812% MxI. 

Back to Lordaeron. I haven't done as much research as you have, and I kinda have the impression that Kil'jaeden is quite powerful. After all he DID manage to enter Kalimdor to talk to Illidan, and get into the Outland without using a portal or anything. So I'm assuming he could appear out of thin air in Lordaeron. As to whether Illidan can kill him, I'm sure it's a NO in the canon story. But since in my story Illidan was raised from the dead, he's become more powerful and daring and sorta demonlordish himself. Therefore, I'm also assuming that he'd be able to kill Kil ^_^ (2 lazy to type). 

As for why Kil gave Syl so much power--he could definitely see in her traits of Ner'zhul (e.g. telepathic power and her hatred etc). Since Ner'zhul escaped from him using his telepathic powers to enslave an army, Kil's gonna make him payback for what he did. He planned to use Syl and turn her into something like Ner'zhul and make her kill him in return. But as you said, that Sylvanas can't truly die unless Ner'zhul was destroyed...*hint*.

And you're right. What Ner'zhul got was not quite what he planned. 

My bad writer's judgement is taking over again. I totally forgot to explain the thing about why Varimathras and the Forsaken became so strong suddenly. It's something to do with telepathy. I was kinda hoping the fight scene between Anna and Varimathras in Chapter 10 helped.

Mwahahahaha. Though I loved your b-day present, your plan won't work. But for your efforts, you'll be rewarded...with a KxV 'intimate touching' scene (still PG-13, heehee) in the next chapter. Well, enjoy ^_^. 

*~*~*~*


	15. Lightless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE******

A/N: Stupid lab exams! Stupid profs! Stupid finals! Stupid school! I'll just sleep in my crypt and refuse to breathe for a few weeks. If that's possible...

**Rowan Seven, I wrote this chapter for you to thank you for my b-day present ^_^. Some VxK. Enjoy. *has a box of Kleenex handy just in case***

**CHAPTER ****TWELVE****: ****LIGHTLESS**

Came daybreak, Alanen found himself in the Forsaken's camp--a site shrouded in mist of sinister uncertainty. He could feel the unruly energy of the place, concealing baleful secrets of anger and malice.

It did not cross his mind to alter his decision about the Dark Lady. 

He knew she wanted revenge for all the agony she suffered by his hands. He would be surprised if she did not. But what else did she want? Why was she offering her aid now? Why did she, in return, have need of his dark powers? He had a feeling it was not only about the possessed Naga, and that she was helping him in Kil'jaeden's name was absurd beyond words could express.

_ This had made him even more willing to doubt her. _

Yet when he saw her in person again, the protective walls he tried to keep around himself crumbled down. In front of his eyes was no longer a walking corpse, but a living elf female so pristine and cool in her perfect beauty. Those sky blue eyes rested only momentarily on his face, and it was already enough to break down his defences. 

_There was not even need for telepathy._

He cleared his throat and tried to speak, but she was the one to voice her thoughts first.

"I am pleased that you came, Alanen." 

The same man who single-handedly defeated her and the Forsaken army half a year ago now found himself unable to move, "You..."

Sylvanas's golden locks trailed with the hot desert wind as she approached him. He had never seen her like this before--so different, and so...alive. That was the word. She seemed alive, but it was not possible. She died! 

"Ask Ner'zhul why he brought me back to life again," she read his mind. "He seems to be enjoying the games he plays." 

He was still unable to put his thoughts into words, "But..."

But the power coursing through her veins was unmistakable--it definitely reminded him of Kil'jaeden's. 

He had to ask, "Just whom do you serve?"

"Let us not speak of serving and betraying," she said bluntly. "I only know it would be _by my hands_ that Ner'zhul should meet his end for all he had done, and that, Alanen, would make us friends. I have the means to save your daughter, and you have the power I require."

He barred his teeth. She knew exactly what he was thinking and where his weaknesses laid. She knew how to break his will, leaving him with no choice but to go her way. 

Assuming he realized where he was standing, she told him her plan.

*~*~*~*

_Dalaran.___

Time was no longer a concern in the afterlife, so Kael realized when he and Elma reached Dalaran before the sun was down. It should have been a journey of months. 

The weather in the human city should be a lot warmer than that of Northrend, yet he still felt chilled to the core. Perhaps it was the image of the ruins all around him?

Elma recognized her own home--the small human base located in the outskirts of Dalaran. It was packed with _dead_ humans. No signs of Usven or his wife. No signs of her father. Either they were still alive, or they were cursed with eternal undeath.

She called out to her father, but instead, her mother came. The woman's head was split open when the burning column of her house fell on her, yet her features, though scrunched in pain, was still recognizable. She stretched both arms out to her daughter, wanting to take her in her embrace again.

"No, Mommy!"

Elma screamed and hid behind Kael, burying her face in his robes.

"Come to me, darling," the woman approached. "It is all right. There's nothing to be afraid of. Come to me."

_She was horrible enough to be afraid of._

"No!" Elma tried to run.

"Elma!" Kael supposed he should not let the girl get out of his sight, but he really did not know what he should do. He went after her, only to be pulled back by the dead woman. 

"Get away from my daughter!" she must have decided he was the one whom her little girl was afraid of. She threw herself on him and punched him. He blocked her fists--she was stronger than he thought she could be. The only way he could save himself and not hurt her was to use magic. He cast a banish spell, and the woman went numb. He freed himself.

"Elma!"

The girl backed away from three dead soldiers whom she once knew. They told her they found a pretty stream in the mountains where she could play in. She could go with her father, they were telling her. But their faces were bloodied beyond recognition, their teeth were knocked out. One of them was holding his own head in his hands.

Kael unleashed a flame strike spell on the three ghosts, but before he could reach Elma, the woman who was her mother picked her up. The little girl kicked and screamed in fright, but the woman ignored her, and attempted to walk away.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!"

*~*~*~*

Beneath the wings of the dragonhawk, typical undead structures materialized amid the shadows of the night. Its rider scanned the area carefully, and spotted the dreadlord past the line of ziggurats that guarded the camp. Immediately, he was reassured that he was not in some disguised camp of the Scourge. He landed, dismounted, and sent his stallion away.

Varimathras approached him.

"I am a messenger from the blood elven high council," his tanned face was taut and weary. "There has been an emergency and I need to speak with the Dark Lady at once."

"What kind of emergency? She is in a confidential meeting right now and does not wish to be disturbed..."

"Our king has been captured by Ner'zhul!"

"What?" Varimathras stood with his mouth agape for a moment. _Elves! Leave them undefended for a few days and they get into worse trouble than you could expect them to!_ "I'll inform the Lady immediately. Wait here."

The rider could not have done otherwise.

Two minutes later, Sylvanas was shaking him violently by the shoulder, "Are you guards all good-for-nothing? All but garbage sacks? This has to be the hugest mistake you'd ever live to make!"

"Let him go, Sylvanas," said a third voice which made the dragonhawk rider turn his head. It belonged to Alanen, a dark figure coming up behind the Lady. "It's not like he's the only one to blame."

"Shut up."

Tossing the blood elf roughly to the ground, Sylvanas began making alternate plans. She had to go to Kael first now, even if it meant leaving everything else behind.

_She should never have left him alone._

But it was a little too late to be grieving over spilt milk.

Alanen shook his head. Albeit he did not know the details of what happened before he and Sylvanas met up, he could roughly make it out, "He's got my daughter, and now he took your boy. What are you going to do about it now? Abandon your tactics of subtlety and march straight to the lich king?"

"He must have been watching for quite some time," the Dark Lady said. "But I underestimated his daring. Not even Illidan's forces stationed in Quel'dara gave him any second thoughts."

"_As if_," Alanen shook his head. "I thought you said Illidan was no ally to your king. Your underestimation seems very severe indeed. You might as well assume Ner'zhul completely blind if he was not to know about this."

"You're not helping," Sylvanas snapped, and then declared to her soldiers, "We'll keep on tracking the Naga. Prepare to move out."

"But my lady, I beg of you..." the dragonhawk rider cried in shock. If the Forsaken were not willing to lend their aid, Kael'thas might never be saved--an unchallenged fact. 

The human seemed equally surprised, "I thought that elf king means something more to you. He could have given his life for you, and yet you'd just abandon him to his death?"

"Mind your own business," Sylvanas gave him a warning and turned away, ignoring the dragonhawk rider as he threw himself at her feet and begged her to do something to save his king. She commanded a few ghouls to remove the rider from her base while the rest of the warriors she chose moved out with her. 

Alanen sighed. 

She might have been brought back to life, but her heart could not have been deader. 

_ Never mind Kael_, he thought to himself, blocking out his conscience's cries. Why must he feel at blame for not lending a hand in some business that was hardly his? The captured king was of the blood elven people, and a friend of Sylvanas. To him Kael was nothing--yet to watch him pay the price for wrongly placing his trust on the Dark Lady, Alanen did not know what he should think. 

_Yet something was not right._

The Dark Lady had seemed so tensed at first when she learned that Kael was taken away by the lich king. He expected her to alter all her plans and go save him, though she did not. Why did she keep to her decisions? There had not been a point, Alanen realized, in their conversation when he could tell that she changed her mind. He had hardly noticed how her emotions retracted deep inside of her until he viewed the end result. 

Whatever she might be thinking now, he tried to tell himself, it would not matter. After he rescued his daughter, he would forever be away from all demons and their vile schemes. Try as they might, he was never going to serve any of them again. Ever.__

*~*~*~*

**_Kael..._**

Sylvanas wondered if it would break his heart if he was there to see what she just did.

**_Please forgive me._**

****Ner'zhul was watchful, and he was probably using this as a trap to test her. She had to prove herself stronger than her feelings and still able to control the situation though deep inside she knew she was not. She was aching and guilty of even _thinking of_ leaving Kael to die. But she must never let the lich king know she was emotionally attached to the elf. 

She must never let him use someone she loved...no, _cared about_ as a threat against her.

But oh, her anxiety was killing her inside. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Kael. No. She would never forsake him. 

**_Hold on. I'm coming for you._**

*~*~*~*

Alanen and Sylvanas arrived at the outskirts of Dalaran, where the Dark Lady was convinced she felt Vashj's presence.

Why Dalaran of all places? 

If the lich king wanted something from her, she knew, he would have had a trap ready. And if he planned to use Vashj as bait and think that she would fall for it, he was being too presumptuous. 

To enter the city where Vashj was, it was necessary to pass through the human camp which was under Usven's command--where the humans who once served under Alanen dwelled. 

Albeit there was nothing more to say, a confrontation was inevitable.

The humans came out to greet them with weapons handy. Looking at the two hundred Forsaken warriors marching behind Alanen was like staring into the face of Lord Death himself. Sir Usven did not recognize Sylvanas, nor did he have any reason to want to.

"Peace," Alanen declared as he stepped forward. "We demand passage--and we would leave you be."

Usven tried to hold his ground, though he found his courage wavering at the recollection when Kael'thas had marched eight hundred warriors upon his doorstep, "Alanen! We advise you to turn back. There will be no peace between us and someone who allied himself with the undead." 

"The choice is yours to make," Alanen said bluntly. "You could either choose to save us the trouble, or make us do something you do not wish for us to do."

Either way, the Forsaken would win.

"Well Sir Usven," Sylvanas spoke in a much softer voice, and the leader of the living humans looked at her--suddenly finding her attractive beyond words could describe. "I could spare us both the hard feelings. Look at me. Look into my eyes." A smile appeared on her lips--it brought no more life to her face than the moonlight upon snow. 

He was more than willing to do so--all the time she needed to finish her charm spell.

"We would let you pass," Usven declared, stepping away almost spontaneously. His followers did likewise, knowing that it would be foolish to stand in the way of the Dark Lady.

Alanen sighed. 

Mondelv had been turned into an undead the last time Sylvanas visited the human base--the elven healer was now a dark grim figure still stalking around, casting hateful glances at his own murderer. Alanen did not know if he could live with Sir Usven whom he also betrayed under the Dark Lady's command. Well, _curse the demons and their ways_! 

His thoughts drifted back to his long lost daughter--as if he could take his mind off her for a minute. Where was she now? How did she fare? Was she in danger? In pain? Frightened?

Oh how he missed her!

After he rescued her from Ner'zhul's hands, he kept thinking, he would take her far away. He would take her to the free lands. To Kalimdor. He did not care how or if it was even possible. He just knew he would.

He followed Sylvanas as she led the Forsaken on. He was almost grateful that she chose to leave Usven behind. _These humans are of no use_, he heard her say. Had he the energy to spare, he would have proven to her otherwise, but he was already half-drowned in his own anxieties.

*~*~*~* 

_Her father did not answer._

Elma continued kicking and gasping for air as her mother's hands of death stroke her face gently, leaving there shades of eternal darkness. Kael tried another banish spell on the dead woman, but still she did not loosen her grip. 

"Daddy! Help!"

_Alanen could not hear. Nor had he answered if he could._

The elven king's heart began to sink. Was there no way at all he could get this dead woman off the girl? The more Elma struggled, the tighter her mother's grip on her was, hugging her, patting her in hopes of calming her down. 

And suddenly, an idea crossed his mind.

"Elma, calm down," he advised. "Listen to me! Your mother won't hurt you. She only wants to see you smile."

For a child who found herself locked in the arms of a battered ghost, it seemed a very illogical thing to do. But she, nonetheless, ceased kicking. Timidly, she cast a look at her mother's face that smiled back at her. She looked away abruptly in disgust. This could not be her mother. No. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

But it had the effect on her mother. 

The woman loosened her grip suddenly and began to weep into her hands. Her own child...looked away from her in disgust. Why? What by the Highest Light had happened? She was in such painful desperation to protect her beloved daughter who refused to even look at her!

Elma ran to Kael and hid behind him, peeping only once at the wailing dead woman. She did not understand what was going on, nor did she want to.

Kael observed the woman for a while longer, prepared for battle if need be. But there was no need. The woman was no more threat. Taking Elma's hand again, he led her gently away from the scene in search of her father. 

_This was not supposed to happen, _Kael said to himself. He remembered the elders telling him stories of a 'perfect' nirvana afterlife. _This_ was not the afterlife he perceived it to be--but then, none of the elders had experienced it for themselves. Besides, seldom do elves die.

Was the devastation of the demons so great that even that promised heaven ceased to exist anymore? The more he tried to think about it, the more it terrified him. 

Suddenly, the world started spinning around him as he began to fade...into blinding light. 

*~*~*~*

Some time later, the possessed Naga resurfaced, so deliberately placing herself within the Forsaken's sight that there was no mistaking her intention. Knowing that Vashj was no longer able to speak, Sylvanas touched her mind directly to learn what she had to offer--and as she had predicted, Ner'zhul's magic repelled her. He was apparently guarding the frail mind for a reason she knew too well. All she could sense was the pain of a fight.

The old sympathetic Sylvanas might have shed a few tears for the torment Vashj had been cursed with, but no longer. The Dark Lady was now too preoccupied with her task on hand.

"Lead us to your master," Sylvanas demanded with the strength of an elven general. 

Vashj made no sound and regarded her with those sallow reptilian eyes. _Very well, _she said in her mind, _if this is what you wish._

It was then Alanen frowned to himself. What did Sylvanas think she was doing? Was she going to challenge Ner'zhul so soon? Did she not say she intended to possess the Naga for her own first?

_ Was she so calculated beyond his understanding--or was she just mad?_

Following Vashj's lead, they entered the city. The sun was setting upon the skies of Dalaran, scenery Alanen had not seen for about half a year, yet he still remembered well. As he walked down the streets once more, he could see the sun moving reluctantly behind clouds of purple and orange, how the light would fade so slowly that it seemed to last an eternity. The last dying flare of sunlight cast upon a fallen keep that Archimonde had destroyed three years ago. And there in front of it where the sun had already faded and left behind a cold grey shadow, stood Ner'zhul.

He had been waiting for quite some time already, it seemed.

He was alone, but Sylvanas knew better than to trust things as they appeared. She reached out with her telepathy, but could find no trace of any warriors other than her own, and Vashj.

Was this some form of illusion? Mind alteration that the lich king tried on her? Surely he could not heave expected to defeat her alone! He should know now she had grown too strong for him to do that.

"You have both come before me," Ner'zhul said with a small triumphant smile across his icy lips. 

"A final warning, lich king," she wasted no time. "Release Kael'thas and Elma, and we would be easy on you."

"But I am the one with the hostages," he reminded her tauntingly. "Therefore I shall be the one to decide the rules."

"True," Sylvanas admitted. On any other day, she and Alanen could have taken on Ner'zhul. But with two hostages on his hands, they could not afford to make any wrong moves.

"Before we go into that," Ner'zhul seemed to enjoy the identical expression on his two challenger's faces--their mental suffering. "Perhaps I should tell you of Lady Vashj's request. I have agreed to release one of the hostages unconditionally. As for the other, I'm afraid you would have to fight for his or her freedom."

If Vashj was the one to make the choice, would she choose to free Kael?

Or would Meris the banshee choose to let Elma go?

Sylvanas pushed the thoughts out of her mind and spoke dryly. "You only wish to prevent Alanen and I from forging an alliance against you. I'd tell you now, we'd stand together. If the one you release unconditionally is Kael, I'd still fight for Elma's freedom."

The human felt a bit shocked, but more so, grateful for the Dark Lady's commitment to their temporary alliance. There was no guarantee that she would not turn around and eat her own words, yet he felt more reassured to give his own, "As would I for the elven king."

Ner'zhul nodded in amusement. To him it was all a game. Now when all threats and obligations were removed from him, when Kil'jaeden was dead and the rebels of Azul-Nerub pacified, it was all a game in which he had nothing to lose and nothing to gain, "We shall see how your words of loyalty apply in reality." And to his sole warrior, he said, "Lady Vashj, would you make your choice?"

Stretching his arms skywards to cast a spell, he opened the gates between the worlds of life and afterlife. Vashj summoned Kael, just as Sylvanas thought she would. The elven king walked across a bridge of gold and crossed over into life--but almost immediately, he collapsed. The effect of Anna's poison arrow returned as surely as he had. Blood poured down his shoulder through the tear Ner'zhul created when he pulled the arrow out. The pain paralyzed him, taking away his ability to move or even think.

_This was much worse than afterlife._

Sylvanas ran to his side to help him up, yet he could not seem to find the strength. He was shivering, she observed, and his hands were deathly cold. "Are you all right?" she asked him--when actually she was afraid to find out the answer. "You are so cold."

He could not reply. A fit of coughs attacked him. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and nose.

"What have you done to him?" Sylvanas barked at the lich king, letting her rage take over.

"He caught a poison arrow in his shoulder right before I banished him into afterlife"

"You bastard!" she spat.

"Do not blame me," Ner'zhul only shook his head. "It was Illidan's assassin who did that. By banishing him I prolonged his existence. A lot has happened during your absence. Should I fill you in with the details?"

"Don't bother," she muttered and cradled the elf in her arms.

Kael struggled to speak, "Don't...worry..." 

It brought tears to her eyes--a feeling she had not felt in a long time. She did not even have to look at him to know that he was in extreme pain, yet his only thought was to not burden her.

"Mondelv is going to take good care of you, Kael," she whispered. She wished she could take care of him herself, yet there was a war she still needed to fight. The undead healer stepped forward obediently and examined the elven king's wounds.

"Now, what are your terms on releasing Elma?" a distressed Alanen asked.

"Alanen," the lich king suddenly burst out laughing. "What did Mondelv tell you about your daughter before you snapped his neck? Where did he put her remains?"

The human paled as he cast a glance at the healer who returned a hateful gaze. He did not trust himself to speak, "He...buried her."

"As you can see," Ner'zhul pointed at Kael. "One who crosses over back to life will return to their state right before they were banished. If I release Elma now, she'd be in the ground, inside a coffin six feet under. You'd never reach her in time."

_Buried alive!_

"No!"

"But I _want _to release her!" Ner'zhul smiled.

"Don't! Don't release her!" 

How painfully ironic this was! For the past half year, Alanen had been working so hard to try and get his daughter free, only to discover that she'd probably suffer a worse fate than being banished into afterlife forever. He'd rather his daughter remain hostage to Ner'zhul than to suffer and die alone underground.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Alanen shouted at the lich king, though knowing it would not do anything to alter the situation. "Elma is a little girl. Why do you have to hurt her? Why? Take me in her place. Let her live!" and somewhat reluctantly, he added, "I beg of you."

"Ah, touching," Ner'zhul chuckled. "Even though you humans are an honourless race, you can be truly altruistic when it comes to your children."

Sylvanas stood from crouching position and pointed her weapon at the lich king, "Not that I care anything for Alanen, but his daughter is innocent of this war. You've gone too far, Ner'zhul." She gave her words to fight for Elma's freedom, and she would not give Ner'zhul a chance to mock her.

"There is to be war between us then," Ner'zhul drew Forstmourne and raised it skyward, once again, opening the gateway between life and afterlife. His Naga Sea Witch hummed, and dead warriors were lured to the scene--footmen, knights, dwarves, and some other unidentifiable horrors. There had been many, many deaths in Dalaran, and Sylvanas suddenly realized why Ner'zhul had chosen Dalaran as the battleground. The land itself was packed with dead warriors. It was not necessary to bring with him his own. 

"The deal is that you'd dedicate Elma to me, Alanen," the lich king told the human. "She has high potentials, if you have not realized. I could turn her into the most powerful being of all--even more powerful than you, or me. I'd save her. I'd dig her out from her grave and bring her back to life, but you'd never see her again."

"No," the human grew more and more desperate. He did not mind if he had to give his life, but to dedicate Elma to the lich king seemed to be an even worse fate than being buried alive...

"Such is the suggestion of Lady Meris. Do you remember her?"

Alanen shook his head no. 

"She was the young woman whom you murdered in the woods, the banshee who stole your child," the lich king sent pictures of how Meris fell by the human's own blade. Alanen's face paled by another two shades.

_ The farmer Jon was her father. He asked Alanen for help, which he could not provide. Jon lost his beloved daughter forever...and Meris...Meris would have her murderer pay for the wrong he did her! _

"And now--" Ner'zhul gestured to Vashj, "This is she. In order to lure you into this trap, she possessed the body of a Naga and led you here."

Kael had just merely managed to stand up with the undead healer's help, but he was angry enough to yell at the banshee, "And what about Vashj? You killed her for your own vengeance. Who is to avenge her then?"

"I wouldn't advise you to get angry," Ner'zhul shook his head. "The poison would work its way quicker into your heart. But no, Kael'thas, Lady Vashj is not dead. Sylvanas has sensed it--but she didn't tell you, did she? Vashj is still trapped in that shell. Every breath that she takes is bubbling agony. She begs for rest, but she never can. She fights to regain control, but _she never will_."

"Vashj..." Kael coughed up another mouthful of blood. 

"What is it that you truly want?" Sylvanas interrupted with her bow still pointed at the lich king. She took a step forward.

In the background, Kael coughed some more.

"Your king will die soon," Ner'zhul tempted her. "Would you give up your quest to destroy me to save his life?"

The Dark Lady gritted her teeth and cursed, "Damn bastard." He knew it--that she was prepared to give everything to defeat him. He was tugging on the one last thing she was not quite ready to let go. If she did not get Kael away from there, he would not survive the battle. And if she did get him away from there, she would lose her chance to finish Ner'zhul for good.

"Um..." came Ner'zhul's advice, "While you are in your mental struggle, I'd suggest that you watch your king's back." 

Ghouls and dead soldiers came between Sylvanas and Kael. She let her arrow fly and penetrate through one of the zombie creatures. The battle had begun. She tried to concentrate, but all she could hear was Ner'zhul's mocking laughter. "This is not supposed to happen, Sylvanas, if only you had paid attention to my mind instead. Though you are strong, you still need a lot of work. You are not fit to destroy me yet."

She didn't bother to reply. She reached out to her own troops with her telepathic powers as the two parties clashed in battle. Immediately, the battlefield became a lot clearer to her--she could see through every one of her soldier's eyes.

She could sense it as Vashj slithered towards Kael with her bow in hand. Forgetting all her earlier efforts to keep her emotions in check, Sylvanas screamed out a warning. Mondelv reacted at once and sent a glob of light towards Vashj, but the Naga, empowered by Ner'zhul's telepathy, only knocked him out of the way with two flaming arrows.

The Naga had her weapon pointed at Kael. If she released the string, Kael would be a dead man.

_Well, he would be anyway in a few hours._

Gazes locked. Vashj's against Kael's.

Sylvanas sent a few of her soldiers to aid Kael. In response to her action, Ner'zhul lent the Naga some of his power. Her bow flared with eerie white fire and she fitted four searing arrows to her bow and fired them at once, hitting four targets before they could come near. 

Alanen gave a cry as he swung his sword at Ner'zhul who blocked it, and returned a blow so forceful that almost knocked the weapon out of the human's hand. 

"Die, human!" Ner'zhul taunted. "Perhaps that would help you accept the fact--your daughter will be mine one way or another."

"Never!" 

Anger took away any self-restrain Alanen had left and he charged at the lich king like a mad bull and swung his sword. Black energy waves erupted from his free hand, burrowing themselves into the lich king's undead body. Ner'zhul did not even flinch, but the attacks had undoubtedly slowed him down.

"But she will come willingly when I call out to her," Ner'zhul assured him again, deliberately trying to aggravate him more. He wanted to test the limits of this human. He wanted to know how far he could go before he would lose his mind completely. "Do you even know what she is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alanen exploded. His sword went whisking past Ner'zhul's white long hair. Sizzling energy blackened the blade of his sword as he prepared to make that final blow. 

The lich king engulfed himself in a shell of death energy to protect himself against the black magic, "Oh no. I think you know exactly what I mean!" 

"Ahhh!"

Sylvanas punched Vashj in the face, abandoning all notions of 'cultured' elven fighting. The Naga slithered further from her and returned an arrow. The Dark Lady ducked to avoid it and conjured a spell of blue fire against the possessed Naga.

"Vashj!" Kael called--he was now crouching on the ground amid the fighting warriors, helpless, defenceless. "Sylvanas, don't hurt her!"

The Naga tail flung forcefully towards the Dark Lady who barely managed to get out of the way.

She yelled back at Kael, "But if she's hurting me?"

"Vashj please! You have to come back!" Kael cried again.

Meris grimaced. She did not like that name. She did not like his voice. There was something in his voice that made her feel weak--wait--that made Vashj feel weak. Meris loathed that feeling.

_Kill him! _She shrieked in fury. _Kill him!_

But the body did not respond as she wanted it to.

Kael felt another spasm of pain taking hold of him. The poison! 

Before he knew it, Vashj threw herself on top of him, the impact knocking him backwards, sprawled on the ground. She was ready to kill him.

"Kael!" Sylvanas shot the Naga through the heart. But it no longer seemed to affect her. Meris was in control. She did not die from pain--she fed on Vashj's pain. She pulled the arrow out and raised it to Kael's head...

A bloody gash appeared across Alanen's stomach. He cringed--and the lich king kicked him, sending him sliding across the ground at Sylvanas. She foresaw it, and sidestepped before the warrior hit her. 

In her mind Sylvanas heard Ner'zhul laughing at her again. As much as she hated to agree, he was right. She was still not ready to kill him. Even though fighting two terrible opponents, Ner'zhul still knew exactly how Meris was doing and was in time to send her the aid she needed.

The distraction worked. It bought all the time the possessed Naga needed. 

She brought her arrow down.

Kael grabbed her wrist to save himself. Though weakened by the poison, he knew he must fight to save his own life--and she was so strong!

Sylvanas sent two more arrows, both piercing the Naga through her side. But already driven mad by her anguish, Vashj would never stop until her victim's life was claimed.

Alanen picked himself up and gripped his sword in one hand again. With the other he covered his own bleeding wound, as if that would help him with the pain.

The lich king landed another kick on his opponent's stomach, "With your strong powers _and the help of your daughter_, you could have retaken Lordaeron from me. A pity you contended with those puny humans--they were just too weak to fight against the Scourge. If you have had embraced darkness earlier, you could have succeeded."

Alanen almost lost his footing again, but he held his ground, "Whatever you wish to say."

"Deny no longer," the lich king took a step forward and swung Frostmourne at Alanen's head. "Your daughter is a true prize. She is your source of power. You look out for her, and in return, she is your sigil of protection." 

The human did not even try to respond.

"The cut on your stomach was made by a runeblade," the lich king smiled. "Do you know what it means?"

It could mean many things, but in Alanen's mind it only meant one. "You won't be able to steal my soul," he responded. "Save your effort."

"We shall see," and the king of the undead began chanting a soul-capturing spell.

A sword slashed Sylvanas on the shoulder from behind. The pain greeted her like a whip and her wound bled freely. It had been a long time since she felt so...alive. 

_ But it did not bother her._

Five dead footmen behind her, she saw it in her mind, yet she had no time to fight them.

"Varimathras!" she called her dreadlord who came running over. "Help me!"

He put the dead to sleep, and then caused fire to rain down upon them, allowing Sylvanas to avoid a confrontation with them. But obviously having sensed her moving against Vashj, Ner'zhul sent more of the dead over, blocking her way, separating her from her king.

Kael groaned as Vashj punched him across the face. Now the poison was really gripping at him and he felt like his arms were made of sand. He knew he would die by her hands, but still he stubbornly refused to do so.

"Vashj, do you hear me? I know you hear me!"

_Shut up_! The banshee shrieked. _Shut up and I'll make sure you die quickly!_

But he did not, "You have to fight her! Please!" 

And Vashj began to cry.

The sudden outburst of emotions almost threw Meris off. The Naga's essence won over momentarily. Tears slid down the scaled face that distorted into an expression of remorse.

_ Kael was dying. He was dying. Leaving._

Banishing all other thoughts, Vashj put her lips to Kael's wound and began sucking the bad blood out. The poison was quick, and it could have already spread through his veins. But she did not care. She would race against time.

"Vashj..."

She did not have time to answer him. She spit the poison out and resumed what she was doing. She cried out once when Meris tried to regain control, inducing extreme pain in her mind. But she did not stop.

She acted in such haste that she swallowed a few mouthfuls of blood. But she could not afford to worry about it. The only concern was to save his life.

Meris screamed. _Damned weakness! Stop this madness!_

But Vashj ignored her. Through tearful eyes, she watched as Kael's breathing calmed and the pain disappeared from his face. She hesitated only when he put his arms around her in gratefulness, unable to put his thoughts into words.

She knew she would die in his place, but to know that he would live--it was enough.

She helped him sit upright and indulged herself in his embrace for a while longer before confessing the truth in a single broken word, "Poison."

Shock and guilt wrote on his face, "Vashj...no!" She had swallowed his poison into herself. 

"Put your fingers in her throat!" Sylvanas suggested, shouting over the battlefield of tormented cries but Kael heard her fine. If he could make Vashj vomit the poison, it would save her life...but the Naga shook her head.

"Kill me," she uttered, her pronunciation robbed with her tongue.

"No!" he refused. "You're gonna be all right. We can do something about the poison."

"Pain..."

And then he understood.

She was in terrible pain, as the lich king said. But she could not die until Meris was gone. He had to be the one to release her from the pain if that was the only thing he could do to repay her. Yet it still hurt so much...he hugged her tightly again, and she wrapped her arms about him.

"Now..." she whispered.

Calling upon the black energies inside of him, he struck her. She did not even try to defend herself. She fell silently, as fragile as any living being. Her essence dissipated, faded into nothingness.

Meris was repelled out of the shell as Kael's blow landed. She loathed the feeling of being exposed again, as though she was naked. Yet that was not her only concern. 

Kael gently laid Vashj's body down, and stood up. With the vast amount of blood he lost, it was no easy task. But his fury sustained him. He struck the banshee.

Both Sylvanas and Ner'zhul felt Kael's magic. It was different from before. It was dark, and raging with murderous anger.

"It is useless," the banshee felt herself weakening, yet she refused to submit. "I would be regenerated in a matter of days. I can never die until the master who granted me eternal life is dead."

But he would have none of that. Raising his hands in the air again, he called out to the energies around him, drawing in all essence into himself. He conjured a giant, black phoenix. It opened its mouth to create a dark vortex, sucking up the banshee, stripping her of all power. And within seconds, she was destroyed beyond recovery.

"Kael!"

It had to be Sylvanas's voice. But he could not make it out. He was so tired he just wanted to lie down and sleep. Casting a last look at Vashj--a great friend who saved his life, he joined her in her slumber.

Meris was destroyed. 

But what of Elma now?

Alanen was prepared to resist Ner'zhul's spell, yet he had no idea how painful it would be. He dropped his sword and clutched his hands on both ears, trying his desperate best to block out Ner'zhul's voice in his head that was tormenting him, tugging at his sanity.

"You...bastard..." the pain was obvious on his pallid face.

"Take it easy on yourself," Ner'zhul only replied coldly. "I have not expected you to hold on for so long." And it was true. In spite of the obviously failing body, Alanen's will was still quite intact. He reached into the human's mind, retrieving his memories.

_Memories of the strange encounter in the woods a year ago when he had been so bothered about the brutal deaths of Meris and Jon.__ He walked into the night forest alone to rethink what he had done when something interrupted and caught his attention._

_ "Who are you?" Alanen had asked._

_ A ghostly voice spoke, his words in riddles, "I am your darkness."_

_ The spectre showed himself to Alanen, mirroring the human, copying his image, reaching into, raking his soul. He should have fallen that night...but the ghostlike shrank back when Elma appeared out of thin air--one who appeared to be a totally harmless child. She suddenly radiated with dark energies so strong, so threatening and cold, that she drove the phantom back, away from her father._

Alanen had seen this--and more than once. But it had not registered in his mind--until then, when Frostmourne touched him. Recognition dawned on his face, and he stared at Ner'zhul in pure horror, "How...did you know¡Kthis? Was this why...you had to capture her?"

_And in the dark grove where Alanen battled the hundred banshees that hung themselves on trees, he had, again, almost fallen under their deafening wails. The crazed banshees struck on his soul mortal blows, tearing at his quintessence until he was sure he would fall apart._

_ But it was Elma who held him despite the danger, he remembered clearly now, how she clutched her little hands around his muscular arm. Her knuckles had been white though her green eyes were composed. She told him not to be afraid._

_ It was she who supplied him with enough power to stay alive, she who kept their enemies at bay. _

_ He watched in disbelief as the banshees charged at them but never reached them. Instead they hit an invisible shield that wrapped protectively around the father and child and were rebounded. The ghosts had not been able to kill them. After shrieking furiously for some time, they left._

_ It was Elma who had been guarding her father all along, though unknowingly._

_ She led him back home, when he was certain he could not have made it on his own._

_ And then she was exhausted from her use of power and fell into deep sleep. That was when Meris the banshee overpowered her and took her away from home._

Ner'zhul gave him no direct answer, and instead said, "Do not resist me. You will fall tonight, and you will die alone. But if you dedicate your daughter to me now, I will let you see her when you breathe your last."

"No!" Alanen screamed--his voice now filled with agony. "Never!"

Sylvanas's black arrow cut through the darkened battlefield. Ner'zhul rolled out of the way and it thrashed harmlessly down on the ruined stairways of the keep. But the Dark Lady and Varimathras advanced. 

Sunlight had left the battleground completely. There was no moon. No stars.

The lich king abandoned Alanen, who slumped lifelessly to the floor at once. He cast a death spell against Sylvanas whose loyal dreadlord enfolded his own wings about her, protecting her from the nasty effect of the magic. She returned a few magic arrows. 

"Ner'zhul!" Alanen shouted through his pain, attempting in everyway to get back up on his feet and failing. "Ner'zhul! I want...my daughter...back!" 

"So that you can continue using her as your human shield?" the lich king asked with evident mockery in his tone.

"No," the human replied. "Because...I love her."

Ner'zhul sent sizzling death energies at him, and he collapsed with a cry, not rising again.

Varimathras cast rain of fire, but Ner'zhul carefully weaved through each falling comet, approaching the dreadlord until he was close enough to drive the runeblade into his gut. Sylvanas tried to get her lieutenant to move aside, but was not quick enough. The dreadlord crumbled.

"Another few more minutes, Dark Lady," the lich king laughed again. "You'd find yourself standing alone. Would you leave your friends to die? Or are you already too consumed in your hatred to care about anyone any more?"_ He was giving her the chance to escape, to walk away from battle--giving himself another reason to scorn her._

Sylvanas then realized she had no choice. She was reluctant to give up on what she was so close to achieving--she needed but push her warriors a little more. But since he put it this way...

Her lips moved in a mass teleport spell, and she brought every one of her allies away--Vashj's remains included.

*~*~*~*

"Our king would be all right with sufficient rest," said a blood elven priest when he emerged from Kael's room. "We have treated whatever side-effects of the poison and dressed his wounds."

Sylvanas breathed a sigh of relief. _If it was not for Vashj's sudden change of heart, she could have lost Kael forever..._

"Milady, your shoulder is still bleeding..."

It was then Sylvanas cast her own shoulder a look. The dead footman's blade left there a cut, but she had been through much worse pain to notice the minor wound. 

"It might get inflamed if it is not treated," the healer insisted on tending to it--it was his instinct that he could not turn away from any signs of pain.

She changed the subject before he had the chance to try again, "How's Alanen?"

The priest sighed.

The Dark Lady set foot quietly into the guestroom where Alanen had been placed. The human laid sprawled on the bed, breathing in shallow gasps. The war wounds left by Frostmourne's blade were not deep, but they were eating away his life. He was failing, slowly and painfully, just as Sylvanas had when she was first struck by the cursed runeblade--when she was a ranger general trying to defend Silvermoon from its inevitable fall.

In his eyes, she could see extreme pain--mental pain.

When he was now lying in ruins, his thought was still on that little girl he failed to save though he had already tried and given everything.

"Alanen..." she whispered his name, placing a cool hand on his forehead. She still hated him for all he had done to her, but it was hard to ignore his pain when she could feel it in her mind, so real and so intense--she felt as if she was looking at herself dying three years back then. 

"Be at peace," she knew her words could do little to make him feel better. She had no power to heal him, and watching him dying had not brought her ecstasy she thought she would feel. Out of impulse, she made him a vow, "I'd get Elma out safe. I swear this on my life and everything that lives. I won't let Ner'zhul win!"

Alanen seemed to want to say something else, but he died before he could make a sound. 

*~*~*~*

Coming up next: Naw, we don't need a teaser!! But since I'm evil I'll stick 2 up here. #1 Huge hint. Elma is **_gaining significance_** with each chapter. Shocked to find that she's not just another little bothersome defenceless brat who wants to play tag with everyone--and that she'd soon evolve into an object of conflict??! There are so many missing pieces about her power...because she simply wasn't that important in my first draft. But since I want to...mumble muffle mmm *shuts up*. #2 Kael finally said 'happy birthday' to me after 2 months have lapsed and can you believe he ran away before I could grab him and give him a kiss??! Grrr. He'll know what it is like to incur my wrathful...obsession in the next chapter.

*~*~*~*

**J NoBo**:

Hope you enjoyed the super long 8000-word-chapter! R.G. is coming to an end! I have NO idea how many more chapters till the absolute end, but the number would be between 1 to 3 O_o. Possibly 14!! I'm never terribly good at math. Despite of my final exams which I never quite care about, I'll _try_ to wrap it up before Xmas, when I will be away from this world...I mean, away from Canada and won't have Microsoft Words to help me.

*~*~*~*

**TequilaMan**: I WISH Blizzard would hire me and I could kick Arthas ass...but it looks like they still prefer that traitorous human prince over me. Too bad for them I _won't_ even send them my resume (ha!). Thanks for your compliments anyways. 

**San**: Kael fan, are ya? Don't blame ya. Mwahahaha I'm so cruel. I didn't free Elma. Perhaps she'll still be of some use to...me?! Definitely agree with you on the elder brother/sister issue ^_^. At least I've done my best to twist my brother's mind mwahahaha. As for **To Honour**...since you asked about it, I haven't abandoned it. It just suddenly became so extremely 'Sylv-centred' (ah-ha. An absolute Syl nut wondering why O_o) I've decided to re-release it after **RG** is completed. It'll still be KaelxJaina, though it will no longer be a pure romance fic. I admit it now I'm never good at those things! 

**Lord Cirenmas**: Thanks ^_^.

**Jackal2332**: Definitely I'm spending too much time and effort on this story, which means sacrificing my schoolwork sometimes...er, don't try this at home. Thanks for reading ^_^. Well, I'd say there isn't a lot, if any, contact between the citizens of Quel'dara and the Azeroth humans. Quel'dara is really a hidden city located south of Khaz Modan. Illidan knows that the humans won't exactly welcome him into their territory, while the Blood Elves prefer to stay in hiding--and also because of Kael's massacre in the Dalaran prison, the humans might not want him near. 

**wingchumonZero**: *agrees* Yay! Kael gotta do some magic! I always love badass mages. 

**shadowblack**: Aaaay!! Thanks. I'd love to see your Warcraft fic up here on ff.net soon ^_^. Yup, I definitely did take into account the fact that heroes cannot be possessed by banshees of any form, but I don't really like to think in terms of hero or non-hero in my story. Instead I prefer judging a character by his or her strength of mind. Heroes, so to speak, have stronger willpower. Vashj had undergone enough 'torturing' before her encounter with Meris, and her will was drained--which gave the banshee an opportunity to possess her. Besides, Ner'zhul obviously _knew _how to make a Naga submit (in my story...I don't know about the canon but I guess he does if he's omniscience). By instructing Meris to first disconnect Vashj from her four souls, it became a task so much easier. BTW, I do get tired of male units, and I'm so glad they put more female characters in there e.g. Sylvanas!! and Jaina--my two absolute favs. But War2 male elven archers have such a sexy voice...never mind. Dirty version...of what, you asked. You know that I'm a very nasty Kael fangirl and the biggest fan of KaelxSyl (since I'm the first if not only writer doing this). *grins evilly* must I make everything so clear???


	16. Sylvanas's Interlude

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE******

A/N: From the USA with love. Hey sorry, I know it's been 24 days since I've updated. Got the finals and everything. But ha! Now I'm on vacation! And lately I've been having dreams of milk chocolate...damn it. **_Happy New Year, everyone!_**

**SYLVANAS'S INTERLUDE******

**_ Eternal blue blaze._**

** Its flickering light danced wildly in the place where a black gaping hole formed in her soul. Flames sputtered and rolled, sparkling upon her mind.**

** _The flames never faltered, never scorched her frail mortal body._**

******Power.******

** The fire answered to her command--an answer to that sweet ecstasy washing over her as she wielded it to crush and destroy. The tortured souls of her victims screamed and writhed at her conjuring. Their bodies laid broken and bleeding at her feet. She would step over their ruins, feeling no pity, no shame.**

** _Why then, could she not defeat _**_him**?**_

******Then, a spectre appeared, gleaming with a wraithlike golden glow. She reached out and bounded it with her circlet of power, but she did not feel it tremble in her magnificence. Without even looking, she knew it was him. It was **_him_**.**

** "A year ago when we met again, this is what you said to me," finally, she turned her gaze on that figure, masked and faceless. "You said I would choose to stand where you stand. Then, you would destroy me." She paused, only momentarily, and laughed, "Destroy me? You know you do not have the power!"**

****_"No," _**the lich king answered dully.**

** "Then, be gone," she said to him, waving a hand irritably as if to shove him away.**

_"It is true I do not have the power to destroy you," _**Ner'zhul**** said sardonically.**_ "But it would not be through my power you should fall. It is through your own."_

**Her blue eyes flared in terrible anger. Had Ner'zhul been a mere mortal, he would have found her gaze colder than ice. But he was not, and he was used to her outburst--a mirror of his own in earlier days when he first found himself on the game board of Kil'jaeden's yet refused to admit it. **

_"Look at yourself, Sylvanas,"_** he extended a hand, pointing at her. His tone changed, somehow. It was no longer full of scorn--now it sounded almost sad,**_ "You have always tried to set yourself apart from me, but do you really see? You are becoming me."_****

** "How dare you!"**

_"You sought power to destroy me. You'd give anything and everything to have your vengeance. You even tried to banish your own thoughts and emotions in order to understand my mind."_

** He did not let her speak, **_"You have turned your back on yourself."_

** "No," she protested, but her voice died on her lips. "I won't become like you. Never."**

_"Say what you will, but I have seen better,"_** a dark shadow of a smile played at the corner of his lips as he reminded her of the things she had done, **_"I have possessed Vashj for my convenience, and I have shattered your king's heart. But I do not feel remorse, for they both mean nothing to me--they are merely obstacles. And in return, you possessed the human Sir Usven for your own convenience--and you shattered his wife's heart. Still, you feel no remorse, because those humans mean nothing to you. How different are we?"_****

** She gritted her teeth, her rage so great she could not speak. But rage? She could not tell whether it was directed at him, or at herself!**

_ "I have destroyed Alanen to ensure my victory, and you are now plotting to destroy one of my servitors for the same sake. Interesting how our minds work the same way, isn't it? "_

_ "I have captured Elma, and I will turn her into my apprentice. And you will do everything it takes to stop me and to get her back. I know what it is that you plan to do. Are we really that different?" _

** "No..." she whispered.**

_"Come to me, Dark Lady," he beckoned invitingly, temptingly. "You shall have your vengeance. I am weaker than you are now."_

** She involuntarily obeyed. In her eyes there was nothing now, other than his perfect darkness, his mind, his seduction. She lifted a foot. Somehow, she felt like she was rushing forward to meet her doom, but she also saw an opportunity...she could kill him. She could kill him right there and then...**

** But another voice inside of her retained her, and she started to look behind her.**

_"I have already destroyed your past," _**the lich king said. **_"Silvermoon fell. You have slaughtered your people and murdered your own dear family. There is nothing for you to go back to."_****

** He was right. There was nothing behind her but destruction and sorrow. Nothing but dead hateful faces that stared back at her. **

** She gazed at him hesitantly. She thought about another way...**

_"You cannot try to live both our lives," _**his words haunted her. **_"You would weaken, and then you'd crumble. There is only one choice here you can make. Either you stay there and remain Sylvanas Windrunner, or step forward and become me."_****

** "Never!" she heard herself yelling, turning away from him, only to find that there was nothing she could turn away to. "I'll never become you!"**

_ "Come to me,"_** he called, softly, seductively. **_"Come to me--to your salvation, to my death."_

** She took a stride forward, "What do you want from me? Tell me! Why do you show me my weaknesses? Why do you give me a way to destroy you? Is this a trap?" She felt as though she was leaning over a chasm. If she did not grab hold of something fast--some part of herself--she would surely fall.**

_"You still do not understand, do you?"_** he began to laugh.**_ "I am giving you a choice. If your life, your love and memories--if these still mean anything to you, go back to your king. But you would live with the understanding that you have no power to destroy me--that there still exist some things greater than revenge in your life. Otherwise, come forth. I will let you slay me, and you will take my place."_****

** "No! I will not! "**

** His mouth twisted into a mocking grin as his last words echoed and died in her mind.**

_ Come to me..._

_ Come to me..._

****

** The sound of someone knocking at the door jerked her back to reality. Had it merely been a vision? **

** "My lady!"**

** The next thing she could feel was cold water splashing on her face.**

** She had no memories of how she reached the bath, but she somehow did. She screamed in fury--and relief as she punched both her fists into the basin of ice cold water. **

** _It was a nightmare_, she told herself. _It is over. It is all right._**

** "My lady, are you well?" the voice of a concerned servant locked outside of the room did nothing more than to aggravate her mood. She chose to ignore it, threw the basin to the floor, and then herself on her stomach, shrieking and writhing.**

_"¡Xyour salvation.___

_ My death."_****

** "My lady! What is happening?" the 'clank' of the copper basin against the marble floor must have alarmed more servants. She could hear different panicked voices outside.**

_ "The nightmare is not over. It will never be, until you face yourself," _**still, she could hear Ner'zhul's voice haunting her, resounding in her mind. It would never go away... **__

**_ No._**

** She shook her head and laughed bitterly. **

**_ Ner'zhul, I would not yield to your hollow threats. _**

**_ I would not face myself. _**

** She took deep breaths laid perfectly still, waiting for her composure to return to her. She closed her eyes and listened--the servants outside were saying something about fetching their king to deal with this.**

** But the last thing she wanted was for Kael to see her in this state, so confused, so vulnerable. **

** She picked herself up from the wet floor and yanked the door open. The servants stood around her with their jaws agape. Her face was pale and her blue eyes wild. Her clothes were soaked, and her hip-length hair hung in an unruly fashion. She looked a mess--more like a mad woman than a great warrior.**

** "My lady!"**

** "Say nothing to Kael!" she grabbed a terrified servant. "Say nothing, or I'll knock out your teeth and cut your tongue!"**

** The servants gasped and huddled around themselves like frightened chickens, "No, my lady. We won't tell the king...but are you well?"**

** She let go of her captive. _Was she well? Had she ever felt well? _Without answering the question, she stormed back to her own room and slammed the door shut behind her. **

***~*~*~***

**J NoBo: **

Theoretically, I should have more time to work on my stories, but hey, did someone mention shopping?...^_^. Chapter 13 is coming. Don't worry. I'm determined to finish this story, well unless, of course, if a higher power calls...A warning though--I'm kinda having trouble with Illidan's character. 

*~*~*~* 

Thank you for the very many, many reviews. Brought tears to my eyes! Honestly.

*~*~*~*

**Rowan Seven**: Hahahaha...that mental image was so cute. Really. If you don't mind I'm gonna steal from your parody...even if you do mind...

Ner'zhul: And today, little Elma, I'm gonna teach you how to laugh evilly. Watch this. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Elma: *puzzled* mwahaha?

Ner'zhul: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Elma: Eh?

Ner'zhul: *sighs* Just think of Syl riding on a kodo beast, shooting arrows and yelling 'Lok Tar Ogar'.  
Elma: MWAHAHAHAHA! 

Ner'zhul: Yes!! That's it!! The very essence of evil itself! *secretly wipes tears out of eyes* I'm so proud of you...But perhaps I should stop the author before she gives out the plot...*hits J Cae* (I'm not masochistic, btw, but such things do happen and many times too often!) 

Thanks for pointing out errors. I'll make the corrections if I have time. 

All right, about Ner'zhul. In earlier chapters, the lich king feared that Sylvanas, Alanen and Illidan (each of them have their own reasons of hating him) would group together under Kil'jaeden's command to destroy him. He was willing to gamble to prevent that from happening--such as sending out Kel'thuzad to try and stop Syl from escaping Northrend (he failed cuz Kael and Vashj were too cooperative); sending Anub'arak to pull her out of Kil'jaeden's torture chamber, and holding Elma hostage (and accidentally discovered her powers) to ensure that Alanen would not kill him as long as his daughter's life was at stake. Illidan, however, broke away from the group voluntarily to pursue his own ambition.

With the demonlord slain and the trio broken up, Ner'zhul no longer felt threatened since he knew Illidan alone was not strong enough to kill him (the demon hunter needed a source of power to feed his hunger for magic--funny that he actually drew power from Kil'jaeden to kill Kil'jaeden himself! Damn plot flaws, should I say?!). Alanen, on the other hand, still had a soul and therefore could be killed with Frostmourne. Sylvanas was the only threat that remained--because she was so similar to Ner'zhul himself! Eh...what am I saying? Never mind then. 

And as for whether Kil'jaeden was real...let's just say that he is, for this story, and whoever summoned him summoned his true form to Azeroth O_o|||.

*~*

**Shadowblack**: I hope you're okay already ^_^. Yeah, I know some people...their chapters are as long as 5 of my normal ones added together. But I'm only doing the best I can manage...Did I say Varimathras summoned Inferno? Sorry, that shouldn't have happened. Yeah, but when I started out, I was not familiar at all with undead units. It was my lil brother who helped me with battle strategies (destroyers and crypt fiends work well together, he says...), and mostly my War3 game manual that helped me. Syl's secret admirer migrated to the other story, To Honour. And he's that 'oh-so-obvious-everyone-knows-he-likes-Syl-except-Syl' guy.

*~*

**inaam07**: Oh thanks. I see your story. I'll go read. 

*~*

**Ira Poon**: Is Ner'zhul getting crazier or is he getting out of character O_o??? To run across continents for a little girl??! No, actually. I hope this chapter helped. Ner'zhul isn't completely evil the way I see him. (The only character I believe is totally capable of evil is Kil'jaeden...or Archimonde?! Even Sargares seemed to have felt some pity when he first saw how corrupted the Eredar (or was it the Nathrezim??) were). I think the game shows in more than one way that Ner'zhul only cares about himself--that's a very _real_ element of humanity isn't it?!...and that there is no conscience left in Arthas when he ascended to the Frozen Throne (first time I watched the ending movie I sorta prayed that he would destroy the Frozen Throne hearing all those voices of Uther and Muradin in his head, but he didn't so I'm destined to hate him forever! Damn him!). Oh, do update soon. 

*~*

**ETERNITY!!!**: aaay! How's it going??! Thanks so much! Surely I won't want you to die of anticipation or anything. You're a great writer yourself and I'll miss you if you died!! As for the Forgotten Ones, I'm up to chapter 5. It's a really very enjoyable story.

*~*

**Warp da Warp Liger**: Anub'arak...Like what I typed to Rowan Seven earlier, Ner'zhul felt certain that Sylvanas, Alanen and Illidan grouped on Kil'jaeden's side would undoubtedly defeat the Scourge. Ner'zhul sent Anub'arak to pull Sylvanas out of Kil'jaeden's keep before the demonlord had full control over her. Anub'arak went, willingly, even though it meant his own death, to protect his own master and the Scourge. It's okay if you don't like the story. No hard feelings.

*~*

**ToughPreacher**: Ow. I feel deeply insulted when you compare my progress to Patch 1.13...just kidding. Yeah I know it's been quite a while since I last updated. Can't be helped. There's the finals, man. But one order from you, I opened Microsoft Words right away and started writing chapter 13 ^_^. 

*~*****

**I)void**: Yup, you've reviewed before and 'threatened' me with an 'update soon or else' message ^_^. I remember you. Really appreciate that you enjoy my fic ^_^. RG is comign to an end, BUT in the teaser, therein hints a s...*shuts up*...

*~*

**Demongod86**: Oh all right then. Illidan, back to life by your request ^_^. But well, life and death and undeath have their own meaning, you see... 

*~*

**the aegis knight**: Thanks for reading.

*~*

**San:** *grins evilly* I hope the previous chapter was not the moment you first figured out that I'm evil!! I am evil and cruel and cold hearted and will do anything for a s...wait. Never mind. Patience, my friend. All shall be revealed...

*~*

**Ride4Ruin**: Thanks for reading. I know it's confusing and the cat is struggling to get out of the bag. I guess I get confused myself sometimes cuz of infinitely many sudden plot changes which I can't connect back to earlier chapters. I'll try my best to unconfuse you. But this whole story is actually just a contest of telepathic power and strength of will between Ner'zhul and Sylvanas. 

*~*


	17. Loveless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE  
**A/N: I've been trying to write this chapter for one frigging month, but I couldn't the lines right. I really hafta upload this before I bore myself to death. A very frustrating thing, I know, and now I understand why J.K. Rowling wanted to chop her hands off or something like that... ****

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LOVELESS**

Kael sat on his bed, leaning on pillows propped against the wall. Sleep had left him since Vashj's burial--he burnt her remains. That was probably the only way he could ensure no one was to ever misuse his friend again. Now sorrow and pain etched in his brow. He merely lifted his head to acknowledge the presence of a visitor.

Sylvanas walked into his room, her black nightgown rustled quietly at her heels. He might have noticed how unusually pallid her face was and that her eyes were filled with anguish, but he was too hurt in his own grief to care--curse his selfishness.

She closed the door and walked to him, "It still troubles you, doesn't it?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I kept on asking myself, was there no other way I could have helped Vashj? Did I really have to kill her?"

She sat herself next to him, "You did the best you could for her. You let her choose for herself."

"The best..." he sighed, and then chuckled in bitter sarcasm, "The best indeed! If I were stronger, I could have saved her. I could have killed that damn banshee before it even got to her!"

"Kael, it's all right to feel upset," she faced him, letting him see the sadness mirrored in her eyes. Though she and Vashj never got along too well, the passing of the latter still struck an impact on the former--especially when Vashj heroically sacrificed herself to save Kael's life. 

And her death had taught the Dark Lady something about herself.

Between Kael's life and Ner'zhul's death, Sylvanas would choose to lose a friend. She refused to think that of herself at first before that fateful battle in Dalaran. But when the choice came to her, she proved to herself that she could disregard everything else for the sake of revenge. She could have given up trying to kill Ner'zhul and tended to Kael's wounds first. She could have been the one down on her knees, sucking poison out of his wounds and dying in his place. But she had not. Totally consumed by her hatred and bloodlust, she disregarded everything else just to see the lich king dead.

His death...my salvation... 

Her heart contracted painfully at the guilt. 

"Some things are meant to be no matter how strong we are," she whispered to Kael--perhaps she needed to hear those words as well. "We cannot prevent them from happening. Like the devastation of Quel'thalas, Archimonde's death--even Kil'jaeden himself could not have expected Ner'zhul to turn around and bite him. It is no fault of ours, but we are to try and survive it so that we would learn and grow stronger."

"I can¡¦t believe she's really gone, Sylvanas, forever," he sighed, and shook his head.

"Kael, I..." she blinked back tears of shame that threatened to fall.

And it was then he saw, perhaps for the first time, her remorse. 

He folded his arms around her, drawing her closer to himself. 

"I'm sorry," she could no longer hold back her emotions, and sobbed onto his shoulder like a child.

Moonlight poured through the window gently down on them, glistening their golden hair and tearful faces. The stars seemed to sing a peaceful serenade, but they would find comfort and strength in each other.

He laid her down on the bed to rest.

His long blond hair cascaded around her like a sparkling curtain, driving back frightful shadows of the night. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, gently kissing her tears away. He wanted to give her words of consolation, but there was no need for that.

"Forgive me," she whispered, "I have let you down."

"There is nothing to forgive," he touched her face, gently wiping her tears away with his fingertips. "Why?"

She knew she should not burden him with her troubles--not this night. Not after Vashj and Alanen lost their lives. That could wait. But she had already waited for so long and she grew tired. Ever since she came out of her trance and saw him there waiting for her to wake, she had wanted to tell him everything. But she had not been allowed to. Now, he was there. Should she tell him? Did she deserve his trust after all she had done?

"All those nights when I lay unconscious," she said softly. "You watched over me."

He had wanted to ask her about it too, "Varimathras said you spoke about shades and shadows..."

"Yes, I was imprisoned in another consciousness," she nodded, and suddenly there was a distant, haunted look on her face, "Where dark and terrible demons torture my soul daily. The pain was too great, and I couldn't wake up to free myself. I called out to everyone I know, but none of them could help me. Only you were there in front of me. You couldn't hear my cries, but your being there was enough. The demons could not destroy me, for your light blinded them."

Her words were rather figurative. He wished he could understand better.

Before he could ask, she continued, "I don't know what Kil'jaeden did to me, but there is some kind of evil stirring inside me. I am trying to fight it, but I do not know if I can." 

"Oh, you can fight it. You have to fight it," he whispered words she needed to hear. "Tell me how I can help you." 

She wanted to tell him the truth. He could not--this battle was hers and hers alone. But she did not, "I know I am losing. Don't you see, Kael? I have eagerly walked into the middle of Kil'jaeden's plot. I am anxious to have my revenge, but in doing so, I know now that I must relinquish my soul." She clenched her fists and said with such passion, "I loath myself! I hate what I have become!"

But her anger quickly subsided as his arms went round her waist. He held her tight.

"No, don't say that," his words were gentle, understanding, and strong--though it had been merely a moment ago when he felt shattered by the death of a good friend. He needed to be strong for her sake. "Sylvanas, I love you. No matter what you might become, I'll accept you as you are. I'll always be here for you. But you have to help yourself. You have to love yourself."

He bent over her and planted tender kisses on her lips, his breath warm and moist on her skin. In the dimmest of the night, another silent teardrop fell, and the stars twinkled.

And she yielded to his fire. Her fingers tangled in his soft blond hair and his scent filled her nostrils. The wild emotions baffled her, reducing her to an adolescent, unsure of herself. There was only one thing she could be certain of, that she needed him. His love was strong, stronger than the dark shadows of the night and the evil that threatened to smother her. His light kept them all at bay, and kept her safe. 

It had been so long since she remembered how it was to be alive and be loved.

When the moon began to fade, and the stars burnt out, she lounged in his embraces and she was at home. She never wanted to leave that spot. His gentle hand pushed back the her golden hair that spread out over her smooth white back and caressed her soft pale skin. She knew he would be there watching over her, and she would be safe, and she fell into deep sleep.

And as she drifted off, three words lingered in her mind like a prayer.

"Stay with me."

*~*~*~*

"I never imagined you'd be the one to parley with me."

Sylvanas was greeted by Illidan Stormrage's scornful remark a week after her confrontation with Ner'zhul failed. The mockery was not directed at her, she could tell, but at Kael who should have, by then understood that the undead king cared naught for the Blood Elves. His only interest ever had only been to obtain powerful magic in the world, and if the throne of Quel'dara happened to be within grasp, he did not mind claiming it either. 

The sheer irony of fate it was, that there seated at his conference table were two of the greatest warriors that ever existed--Illidan the renegade Demon Hunter, and Sylvanas the former general of Silvermoon--speaking of the terms of peace. If it was not for Kael who insisted on playing the pacifist, this mockery of a peace talk would not even be taking place. The two would simply have solved their conflict on the battlefield. But if it was not for Kael, Sylvanas believed they would not even be in this position at all. Illidan would probably be ruling unchallenged for all she cared.

She did not trust Illidan enough to let Kael come to the conference. She volunteered to represent him, counting on the fact that Illidan knew the depths of her power, but also highly aware that he would take full advantage of her whenever he saw the chance.

"Without a doubt, you are here to demand that I leave the Blood Elves alone," he mocked. "Or why else would I have the honour to receive your presence?"

"Indeed," she replied. "And if you leave the Blood Elves in peace, then I would, in return, see to it that your borders are safe."

"My dear lady, pray do not do me any favours," a sardonic smile flashed on his face. "I honestly do not mind wars, if you know what I am saying."

"You are going to regret this."

He chuckled, "Am I?" His undead eyes stopped on her for a few seconds--eyes that regained their sight with the reincarnation of his broken body, eyes that could see again the wretchedness of the world, "I think I know why you are here at last. Let us not make the mistake of thinking it was your loyalty to your king that brought you upon my doorsteps."

"That would be no business of yours."

"It would be my business, because I think you have use of me." Without warning, he took her hand in his own and calmly examined each long and supple finger. 

She gasped and tried to withdraw her hand, but he would not let her, "What are you doing?" She was, in truth, more confused than offended by his bold action.

"Say it," he seemed to take pleasure in her discomfort, "You want me to help you defeat Ner'zhul, isn't it? A pity Alanen died so early, that fool of a human, or he could have been a great help to us."

"Alanen was no fool, mind you," she snapped crossly. "He was a very distressed father. But you won't understand him. You probably never will."

"Do not assume that I am incapable of understanding love, lady," he dropped her hand abruptly. "I have lived longer than you."

"You might have once loved," she rubbed her hand to rid of that sickly feeling he left on her. "But the day you become Undead is the day you can no longer."

"Oh I like being Undead," he gazed at her meaningfully, "At least now I would no longer be dragged under by those weak mortal feelings."

"Probably just helps you accept fate?" it was her turn to gibe him. 

But he said nothing. And suddenly, sorrow reflected in his eyes.

"What's the difference whether you accept it or not?" She shrugged, and dropped the subject. "Well, you are right about one thing. I came to ask you something."

"Interesting," he cocked a brow. "How may I help?"

"What really happened to me while I was at Kil'jaeden's citadel?"

"That is your question, huh?" he shook his head. "Why don't you just raise Alanen and ask him? Kil'jaeden trusted him more. He was the one who tortured you while I was kept out the door, remember?"

She confessed, "I remember nothing but pain. When I tried to think back on what happened, it's just...blank." She could not recall what she had been asked of when she was in the chamber, nor how long she spent there. She could barely recognize Kael's face when he rushed into her prison to free her.

"That's distressing," Illidan shrugged. "But you could ask Alanen."

"He is dead."

"Raise him. You didn't by any chance cremate him with my sea witch, did you?"

"Not yet. But I'm not going to raise him."

"Do you want your information or not?"

"I'll content with what you know."

"I've already given you the answer you need," he waved her away as though he had enough with a spoiled child.

"What did Kil'jaeden say to you when he sent you to find me?" she persisted, knowing that the knowledge he held would give him the advantage to manipulate the situation. "I'm prepared to make a bargain with you."

"What kind of bargain?" 

_Magic was the only thing he was interested in, or so he claimed. _

"What did the demonlord say?" she repeated her question, more gently this time.

The answer he gave her was out of her expectation.

"You think you were so smart, making up those great plans, like using Kil'jaeden's name to push his subjects around, and freeing the Blood Elves from his control--in fact I kind of liked the sound of that one. But you know, they would not have worked. If it was not for Ner'zhul, you and your people would still be stuck somewhere in hell. You owe him your freedom."

"I already know that," she snapped bitterly. "What's your point?"

"My point is, it was the Demonlord who chose you in the first place."

"What do you mean, he chose me?" she gripped him by the shoulder, her nervous fingers dug deep into his skin. "Tell me what you know."

"Easy," he removed her hand. "Just keep this in mind. You were not the one looking for the Demonlord. You wouldn't even have thought of his name unless he called out to you. He was the one luring you to him all along." 

Sylvanas felt sickened to the core.

"I'm sure he made a point about your telepathic powers--and what he did to you there in the torture chamber, he had done to one other before."

"The lich king," she breathed.

"Precisely," and he closed his mouth, intending to say no more.

"Then what?"

"You had been undead before. You know how it feels. Your body is tireless but cold, and the only way to warm yourself is to keep spilling someone else¡¦s warm blood on your skin. You need to do that, but your conscience screams out at you, telling you that it is wrong." He clutched his fists suddenly, "And it is wrong. You know it, but you cannot stop killing." And the pained lines on his face smoothened. "But when you are no longer bounded to your mortal responsibilities and emotions, you see so much more clearly. You will start to see beyond life and death."

"What has this to do with Kil'jaeden or Ner'zhul?" she thought she sensed his next move.

"Everything," he hissed. 

"Illidan, you're not making any sense." 

He stood and turned his back, "Your side of the bargain?"

She sighed, "If you make sense out of the mess you just said, I will give you what you desire if it is in my power. More magic? More troops?" 

After a long uncomfortable pause, he turned around and reached to touch her face, but withdrew his withering hand midway, "Ner'zhul brought you back to life...I want...to feel life again."

"And if you were alive again, what would you do?" she narrowed her eyes. "Would you continue seeking power? If that is the case, you might as well stay dead. Mortal feelings would only bring you down, you said so yourself. Or would you go back to Ashenvale and look for your lover and then be chained back underground?"

"She was never even my lover," he muttered absent-mindedly and then went very silent. 

She stared at her own feet. 

She then said matter-of-factly, "You could die if you are alive with no Sunwell, no World Tree to rejuvenate you."

"Yes," he nodded. "But who wants to live forever?"

She whispered, "I do."

*~*~*~*

**J NoBo**: 

Kael: J, you do realize this is an incredibly short chapter, and it ended abruptly, right?

J Cae: Yeah, but I really need to go pack up.

Kael: Where are you going?

J Cae: Back to Canada. School. 

Kael: Does that mean you're gonna hafta go back to the slum again?

J Cae: That's my dorm, not a slum.

Kael: Looks just about the same. There are rags and garbage everywhere, everybody's short of cash there, and looks as though they haven't slept for 10,000 years. You've got nasty food there and no telephone lines, leaking pipes and... 

J Cae: Shut up, rich kid. If you so pity me why don't you lemme stay in your castle?! 

Kael: I don't pity you, so no. But...will you get back to work soon? 

J Cae: After I go back and unpacked, clean my room, return my overdue library books, pay my tuition fees, pay my rent and my phone bills...

Kael:...sure.

J Cae: *suddenly starts to cry*

Kael: *scared stiff* What now?

J Cae: I tried, damn it!! I can't write this bloody chapter. 

Kael: ...you could come back in week and redo it. Right, **EVERYONE**?!

J Cae: But at least I liked the first scene between you and Syl.

Kael: ...*mumbles something only audible to J* 

J Cae: Why_, thank you_, Kael! 

Kael: You're welcome. 

J Cae: *wipes tears* Anyways, I'm thankful that me, you, Syl, Illie and everyone earned 100+ reviews!! 

Kael: *bows at the readers, that's you!!* Thank you guys for your support! 

J Cae: Means so much to us. I have some good news.

Kael: And I suppose that comes with some bad news.

J Cae: *clears throat* I finished writing the ending and the epilogue. And I love the epilogue!!

Illidan: But I don't. So I'm going to stop her from including it.

J Cae: Come on. You and the *mysterious* _girl_, you two will be so sweet together. 

Illidan: And if I start being real mean to her?

J Cae: Oh, Illie, that's what the gamers and readers love you for ^_^. 

Illidan: Until you said that, I was in a fine mood.

J Cae: So you give out the bad news.

Illidan: Right. She hasn't finished writing the parts that come in between now and the ending. MWAHAHAHA.

Extras: BOOOOO!! BOOOOOOOO!!

Troll extras: We wanna kill! 

J Cae: Uh-oh...gotta jet. 

*~*~*~*

**Demongod86**: Guess it's really boring if every villain is evil evil. I don't see Ner'zhul as evil. He's just ambitious and incredibly human (though he was an orc) O_o. Ugh, Maiev?! There is always a chance. 

*~*

**Inaam07**: Ooh. What a pity. I read the first part of your fic, I think, before I left for America. Well, it's really fun to put stuff up here actually. Oh btw, thanks for reading **Mirror of Remorse**. I'm sorry, I removed **Dawn Can Wait** cuz it's on its way to become an original story. Feel free to email me and I'll be happy to tell you the main events in DCW. 

*~*

**Ira Poon**: So glad you updated your fic. Haha. Yeah, you're right. Ner'zhul tried to break the pact he made between himself and Kil'jaeden when he figured it was not quite what he had in mind. But when it didn't work and he was losing the fight, he opened those portals and tried to escape. Selfish ba*tard. Glad he ended up where he was. He's a very human character, though he's an orc, and I really enjoy writing about him. And probably Syl is gonna become something more than Ner'zhul... 

*~*

**BlueGuardian7**: Thanks for reading. I know, I'm sorry I don't update often. One bad thing about me writing is that I change my mind every 2 minutes, and when that happens, I have to go back to the beginning of the chapter and change everything. I tried to write faster, but it never works...*sigh* ey me. 

*~*

**Warp da Warp Liger**: No, I didn't mean Sargeras corrupted the Nathrezim or the Eredar. He just felt bad about how evil the Eredar were when he was sent to fight them. Here's the quote from the game manual 'Though Sargeras's nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the vile Eredar, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Unable to fathom such depravity and spite, the great Titan slipped into a brooding depression.' *shrugs* I guess Sargeras was not like 100% evil when he started out. Yeah, I'll remember those things Varimathras summons are called DOOM GUARDS. Thanks anyways. 

*~*

**San**: That mental image is inspired by Rowan's fic. /whisper/ I am indeed part undead. I've started to rot since I was born. That's what my mom use to say anyway. Did someone mention a shade?! That's my best friend, yeah. 

*~*

**Jackal2332**: No problem. Thanks for reading. 

*~*

**Janshi**: Thanks for your review, though I might be a little confused. Yeah, I think I really didn't take too much care about Varimathras's character development. Most of the time he's just like a damned extra but I couldn't come up with something better for him. I like to make fun of him too in private. Cups? Bags? *thinks of stupid nursery rhymes and shudders violently, goes about tearing the head off Mother Goose...* No wait. Nobody's talking about geese. Phew. 

*~*

**Wolfarine**: I don't think I've gotten your first review. Sorry about that. But it happens sometimes on ff.net. Thanks for reading. Syl's threats, heh. 


	18. Thankless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE**

**_A/N: _**_HAVING VOWED TO AVENGE HER COMPUTER THAT HAD BEEN VIOLATED BY HACKERS, J CAE IS** BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!!!!!!!**_

Kael: Ignore the BIG meaningless heading. She doesn't know a damn thing about computers to save her life. 

Syl: Nor that of her computer. 

Kael: It's the second time in 6 months your system has been infected, J. 

J Cae: By Arthas's socks, curse me not!! The computer that was screwed 6 months ago was my mom's!! 

Kael: *gasp* That's worse than a curse. Mom did get mad, didn't she? 

J Cae: Why'd you think she didn't? 

Syl: There's no shame in getting an anti-virus program, or you'll never be able to finish writing up this story. 

Kael: Actually, Syl, do you **_really_** want her to continue writing her messed-up fanfics.

Syl: No thanks. I wonder how she does it, pairing me up with **_you_**!! Can she think of something more absurd?

Kael: Excuse me??

**CHAPTER ****FOURTEEN****: ****THANKLESS**

Caught between the lost worlds and suspended in cold void, the black warden shrieked and covered her eyes with her hands. The reflection in her mind's mirror no longer resembled anything elven, but an appalling and monstrous being of many eternities.

She wept, and wept on end until tear streaks turned into bloodied tracks on her pallid face. Every time her venom tears fell, they would sear her flesh and cause inhuman pain. She wanted to stop crying. She wanted to stop the pain. But she could not. In her hollow eggshell white eyes, there reflected was only horror and anguish beyond what any living being could comprehend. 

Slowly, she slid a bladed finger to touch her burning scars. It was a futile gesture she was used to doing to try and ease her pain. But it did nothing. It never did anything. 

She would never know peace until she finished her hunt. 

*~*~*~*

"What makes you think Illidan would not turn against us after you've restored life in him?"

The Dark Lady pulled her midnight-blue hood over her strawberry blonde hair, picked up her bow and arrows from a corner of her room and attempted to pass Kael who stood in the doorway to block her path.

"Sylvanas?"

There was a frown on his face, a baffled expression of concern and uncertainty he always seemed to wear for the past few weeks. He just could not picture what kind of game she had enrolled herself into, nor the risks she was about to undertake--so she assumed. And if he did understand, he was refusing to admit it. Every word that came out from his mouth was to discourage her from venturing into territories where he would find it hard to catch up with her.

"In a way," she explained briefly, gently pushing him out of the way. "Illidan has already upheld the end of his bargain, and did more."

"What did he tell you?" he asked, refusing to drop the subject.

"Nothing that you want to know," a dark shadow crept across her face, but she restrained herself from saying more. Those shadowed matters discussed were best left a secret between Illidan and herself. "I have to go out and collect the ingredients for the spell."

He looked as though he was prepared to reason with her, "But you are not strong enough. Vashj..." he paused when the name slipped from his mouth. The wound would not heal, and the pain was still evident. "Vashj once spoke to the Naga Elders about bringing an undead back to life. It would take a very powerful sorcerer to be able to do that."

Her angry blue eyes flared, "I am powerful enough." 

The mask of composure he tried to keep on began to crumble, replaced by hurt, "I worry for you."

"I know," she sighed. She had the sudden urge to slide her arms around him and hold him close to her chest. 

But she did not.

She did not love him--how could she love anyone or anything when she could not even love herself? Perhaps she surrendered to his charms in gratitude of his forgiveness and acceptance. Perhaps it was only from lust. She despised herself for her own soft-heartedness and vulnerability when it came to him--but she hated herself even more to even think of using him.

He said he loved her, and she was sure it was true. He had no reason to lie to her. Kael was more naïve than calculated, and passion ruled him instead of gains. Even if he had been thinking in terms of advantages, she could not be of too much use to him as a ranger general--there were still many talents in his shattered kingdom and he could have found a replacement for her if need be. 

But she failed to see what he loved about her. His affection bewildered her.

Did she want him with her? Did she want to be left alone? She had been alone for so long already. Why would it matter?

But she took him by the hand, "Come with me."

*~*~*~*

He followed her into the forest to help her find two kinds of flowers she needed for the spell.

Rain passed through the misty woodlands a while ago, and the air was chilly. The forest floor was left swampy, but she navigated through it quickly, moving down the damp slippery slopes as though she was walking on flat land.

"Sylvanas..."

She paused and waited for him who moved slowly and carefully towards her. He grimaced as he stepped into a puddle and saw his boots come out coated with marshy loam, but he bit his lip and carried on. 

For a moment, she envisioned him crossing a vast plane into a different world. 

She was a natural ranger who knew the forest intimately, but he was one who never wanted to stay for long. She could spend her entire life in the wilderness, while he would have much difficulty finding his way out of the woods. Perhaps he was truly making his steps into a different world, into her world. He wanted to join her, but there was so much he needed to learn about her first. 

She did not realize her silence or the distant look on her face until he asked, "Was it something I said that upsets you so?"

"No," she drew her attention back to reality.

"Then, why..."

She interrupted him, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Why won't you tell me what Illidan told you then?" he demanded. "You were so quiet after you returned from..." 

She put her fingers on his lips.

And suddenly, they were down on the forest floor, arms around each other, all his queries abandoned, and her self-contempt forgotten. Her lips cupped against his, tasting him with urgent passion. His hands slipped inside her garments, touching her everywhere, eager to make her his.

It was all too confusing.

Somehow, she knew there was something she needed to be wary of, but she wanted to forget everything and stay forever in his strong embrace. Nothing should go wrong now, nothing...

Yet danger lingered still.

She forced herself to pull away from him and they stared breathlessly at each other. Then, she broke away from his gaze and muttered softly to herself as she scampered to her feet, "This can't go on."

She started to straighten her clothes when she gasped and moved herself protectively in front of Kael.

Ner'zhul chuckled, "My bad timing, I reckon." His boots made no sound as he appeared. His armour did not jingle. He had probably been standing there for a while without their knowing and seen everything.

"There is never such thing as a good time to see you," she snapped, flushing deeply in embarrassment. She realized he had probably foreseen this long ago, long before she even knew she and Kael would come to this. "What do you want?"

"I come to give you something--an ingredient you might need to use if you were to bring Illidan back to life."

She hissed in frustration, "Is there something that you do not know?"

"That," he smiled and shook his head, "I truly do not." He handed her a small blue pouch. "Here. Take this."

"What is it?" she stared at it doubtfully. It could be anything--a bad of deadly disease, poison, or flesh-eating bugs. If it was a trap she was not ready to put herself in it.

"Take it. I am more interested in killing you on the actual battlefield than here in the wilderness where no one would see, save your king."

_True_, she thought to herself, and took the pouch. Inside, there was a strand of dark blue hair. Without even having to ask, she knew it was Illidan's hair, collected before he was changed into undead, "How did you get this?"

"Remember who killed Illidan?" 

"Right."

"It is not a necessary ingredient," Ner'zhul went on to say. "But this would restore his memories--even the very distant and trivial ones. Then, you will know where his weakness lies." He gazed meaningfully at Kael who glowered back at him. "Use it...if you dare."

"Thank you for giving me this," there was no gratitude in her tone. She thought she finally realized what he had done to her. He had to weaken her, to make her vulnerable, so that he could threaten her with her memories, her guilt and the people she cared for.

"And if you have no further questions, I shall take leave," the lich king prepared to turn.

"How is Elma?" Sylvanas asked him. "Have you started training her yet?"

Ner'zhul concealed a smile (A/N: so are we trying to keep a straight face), "Yes. We have begun training. Thank you for asking."

*~*~*~*

Life.

Sweet magic of life.

The sheer will to live could drive any man to extremities he never imagined himself going before. In order to safeguard that mystical force within his body, he would give up everything. As for those who lost it, they would, too, do anything to taste it again.

Illidan smiled a mocking smile and shook his head. He never thought he would have struck that deal with Sylvanas Windrunner.

Life? What did it mean to him but trouble, pain and disillusionment? He had lived his life through, distrusted, angry with everything, and in constant hunger for power. He had not seen the light of day for so many millenniums--the curse he brought upon himself in honour to the Code of the Demon Hunter. Then, he had been locked up in a bleak dungeon for ten thousand years, endlessly praying to any merciful deity above to strike him dead. But none answered. The closest thing they had ever bestowed upon him was Tyrande Whisperwind who came to spring him from his cell.

He thought he would be free to live out his life from then on out, but he was not. He had merely stolen time which was never meant to be his, a debt for which he must payback dearly. He lost his life under Frostmourne's blade and crumbled into nothing but a heap of bloodied flesh and bones. Then, he was given back all he had before--his sight, his power and even respect from his servitors. Except life itself. He feared neither pain nor his own non-existence. He longed for the sweet release of eternal rest to come relieve him of his anguish. He longed to live again so that he could die. 

That was how ironic it was.

He raised a hand, and the satyr and naga warriors halted behind him immediately. Though along with his unlife he also regained his sight, he was still so much more accustomed to using his other senses. He could hear the low moan of an undead dragon, echoing through the rain-kissed rocky cliffs two days' west from Quel'dara. He could smell its grief in the air. But he felt no pity for the majestic creature.

Soulless, heartless, and without memories, Sapphiron would linger on in dreadful agony. He would never remember who took his life and threw him into such miserable torment. The only think he knew was that Ner'zhul saved him from nothingness and gave him a chance to get back at whoever that took his life--provided that he would one day remember it was the same person who killed him and saved him.

The undead night elf would have sympathized with him for his foolishness, but days of anguish were about to end for the frost wyrm.

Illidan closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing for a few seconds. He would need to concentrate in order to cast his spell. He could not afford any mistakes.

Then, when he felt confident enough, he raised both hands in the air and chanted arcane words. His voice, deep and booming, reverberated through the dark lonely dwelling of the undead dragon. 

Sapphiron came rushing towards the scene at once to confront the intruder, opening his mouth to breathe oblivion onto the former demon hunter.

But the chanting voice suddenly seemed so intriguing to him. It captivated his every senses and he paused to regard Illidan with interest instead. 

"Great blue dragon," Illidan lifted his head to converse with the frost wyrm. "Remember the Dark Lady? Remember Sylvanas Windrunner?"

**_Sylvanas_****_ Windrunner, the traitor who turned away from the lich king_**, the great dragon replied merely by thinking the words. Illidan could hear his voice inside his head.

"It is she," Illidan nodded. "She had spoken to you before, on the ice planes of the Northrend, a year ago."

**_ I do not speak to traitors._**

"But you did speak to her," Illidan reminded the great wyrm. "She and a Blood Mage were attempting to cross the Frozen Sea with their troops to hunt down the Lich, Kel'thuzad. You and the other frost wyrms arrived to drive them away when the ice plane beneath their feet broke apart and they fell into the water."

**_This I remember._**

"Before Sylvanas sank into the ice sea, she said this to you," knowing that he successfully struck a cord, the demon hunter pressed on. "She told you that you both once had your free wills, yet Ner'zhul had taken your lives and forced you to become his slaves."

**_Ner'zhul_****_?_** Sapphiron protested at once. **_It is impossible. Your petty mind tricks would not work on me, night elf. My soul is dedicated to the lich king, my saviour. _**

"I see that Ner'zhul has poisoned you deeply," Illidan shook his head, feigning sorrow as he half-turned away. "You are beyond remediation." 

**_How dare you, you arrogant elf. I am an ancient dragon who..._**

****"Ash Karath!" Illidan shouted words of command, and the naga shot sticky webs at the wings of the frost wyrm suddenly, forcing him to the ground. The satyrs then surrounded the skeletal dragon and stabbed their swords into his tortured body, attempting to disintegrate him with their weapons. Sapphiron could no longer feel pain, but he knew those irritating blades would do him no good.

Sapphiron cried out to the lich king he served for help, but received no answers. Ner'zhul had already foretold that his servitors would leave him one by one. His prediction came true with Anub'arak. The Crypt Lord fought heroically in honour to the lich king, and he was granted eternal rest. 

The frost wrym was convinced that this was the moment when he would have to leave his master as well, one way or the other. 

"Ner'zhul did not answer you, did he?" Illidan taunted, while his warriors never stilled their blades. "You are of no more use to him. He is not your saviour. You are merely a pawn on his chessboard. Nothing more."

**_You babbling nonsense will have no effect upon me, _**Sapphiron hissed angrily under his breath, unable to move. He could have breathed his freezing air on the satyrs, but his plan was shattered when another web was thrown over his snout. 

"Ner'zhul killed you and raised you from your death," Illidan repeated. "The same way he had killed Sylvanas and used her. She knew it, and she had broken away from his control. Now she is free."

**_She is still a traitor._**

****"She belongs to no one in the first place," the demon hunter reminded him with some bitterness in his tone. "You were once free as well. You were once the guardian of the Northrend Mountains."

And the frost wyrm was silent.

_Free_...it had been so long since he remembered that word. _To be free_...

Yet when had he lost freedom? He could not remember. Who took his freedom? Who chained him there between life and death, in constant torture and pain? Who was it? Who? 

Then, it became so clear to him.

Perhaps that damned demon hunter was right. It was Ner'zhul. 

Sapphiron struggled to raise a bloodied and broken wing. The webs still stuck to the membranes and he tried, irritably, to free himself. Illidan raised a hand, and the satyrs stayed their blades. 

"I am offering to make a deal with you," the undead night elf said. "Come with us, and you would avenge yourself. If not, you could remain eternally enthralled to Ner'zhul for all we care."

*~*~*~*

The black warden gripped the frame of the portal with a bladed claw.

She pushed her hands through to the world on the other side first, and then her head. Although she longed for freedom on the other plane, she must be patient. Every move she made was carried out in agonizing slowness, for the wild energies racing around her would crush her into oblivion if she was not careful. 

Her dark green hair fell all over her face, dripping with an unholy mixture of sweat and the gunk of death. Her eggshell white eyes fell on the foreign world she once knew, but she felt as though she was discovering her home for the first time, reliving that joy, that peace, and also that tormenting nostalgia. But not for long. The vision shifted before her eyes, and the paradise vanished, replaced by a planet cold and uninhabited. 

Her accursed eyes would stare forever forward into the distant future. She would always only see things in the form of what they would become at the end of days. She did so with dispassion--the only way she could keep her insanity intact was to remove herself from the world. 

With some effort, she managed to drag her tortured existence forth and entered the otherworld--now a golem of horror on the loose, a soulless being who vowed to defeat her enemy. 

She knew who it was who transformed her with dark and evil powers. She knew who it was that she must kill. But before that, she would complete the task she pledged to achieve. 

With a spell, she slammed the portal shut and collapsed upon the blighted ground, drained of energy. But she was safe now from those who sought to hunt her. She slept until she had rested enough, and then quickly moved through the great deserts to track down the one she sought. 

The time she had, she reminded herself sternly, was borrowed. She knew she should have chosen to die instead of living like this, in this monstrous shell. But she had not. As much as she hated to admit it, she did not have enough courage to take her own life--and yet no one gave the slightest hint of pity. 

The first sign of life she came across after travelling for three days was a Naga--the servitor of the one whom she must hunt down.

For ten thousand years the Naga hated, but those ten thousand years did not make the poor creature wise. It was nothing compared to her eternal violation. Nothing compared to the suffering she had endured and survived. She had regained freedom and true wisdom. 

The hapless creature did not happen to notice her presence. Inch by inch, she crept closer, taking one small step at a time until she was just a breath away, until she could hear its heartbeat...no more.

She missed the smooth touch of her round blade, yet she would never miss it again. It had become a part of her, embedded in her flesh--a new arm. She would use it to end the vile serpent¡¦s existence...

She did not just kill the snakeman. She made sure he felt pain as she slowly but firmly pressed the poisoned blade into his heart. She made sure he felt his own heart puncture and the poison seeping into his body before letting him very slowly die away. The despicable brute deserved far worse than what she was giving him.

And as she let the lank form collapse, she laughed out mockingly to the winds, "Hear me! I am the hand of endless pain."

Treading over the lifeless corpse, she disappeared in the edgeless desert... 

*~*~*~*

The spell components had all been collected. Sylvanas laid the ingredients on the teak desk before her and performed enchantments of cleansing. A spell book was opened beside the bundle of materials, and she had studied it already for so many times and consulted with her spell casters for the correct pronunciation of each arcane word. She was no sorceress, but the demonic power coursing through her veins could now aid her in channelling a spell.

Yet in her heart, she knew her limits. She had never done massive spell such as this, and she was uncertain about the outcome. She knew she could be placing her own life in danger, as well as Illidan's--well, forget about Illidan. He chose to undertake the risk for himself. If her spell killed him, it would not even make her grieve.

She was afraid, but she was not about to admit defeat to anyone by backing out now._ Damn Ner'zhul._

No matter how hard she tried to escape him, he was still there in her life, watching her, controlling her, mocking...

"Give me three hours to finish the spell," she instructed Kael earlier. "Do not disturb me, no matter what happens. I cannot afford any distractions." 

He agreed to seal off the east wing of his castle while she carried out her enchantment. However, he was still doubtful about the spell itself, "The ingredient that Ner'zhul gave you--don't use it. I fear it might be a trick of some sort."

She sighed, "I can't not use it. He is watching. I won't give him a chance to scorn me again."

"Damn him and forget about him," he argued. "Your safety should always come before pride."

"No," she snapped with an abrupt outburst of anger. "You don't understand anything!" She dragged herself away from him and headed straight into the chamber where she was to cast the spell. Her heart wept for the both of them. He could not visualize how powerful she had become. He could not see how significant this was to her.

Oh, how she wished she could just forget this revenge business and lounge forever in his love. How she wished she could live in this new home he built her and stay forever by his side. But she could not. It would be the death of her, if not her soul--her soul was in seeing Ner'zhul dead by her hands.

She thrust her head up as she heard the cries of frost wyrms and hurried to the window. Illidan was back. Standing on top of a dragon turtle, he glided across the freshwater lagoon in the heart of Quel'dara, his silvery undead hair flying in the wind. And he had brought with him Sapphiron's legion of terror. 

Thirty pairs of black and blue wings filled the sky, blocking out the clouds. Dragon blood rained down on the city of Quel'dara, tainting the rows of white building with blotches of sludgy ink blue--Sapphiron's blood. 

She smiled to herself, glad that there was something to take her mind off her argument with Kael. _Very well.__ Illidan earns what he deserves._

She rubbed the strand of blue hair Ner'zhul gave her between her fingers and cast it into the pot of boiling herbal water. A puff of pungent steam rose from the concoction. She was ready for the spell.

*~*~*~*

Kael waited anxiously.

The east wing of the castle was closed off to even himself, as he promised Sylvanas. No one knew what she was up to, or if she was even all right. Illidan--that bastard could have done anything to her by then, and no one would know. 

But he had to trust her judgement. 

He heard arcane language being chanted by both Sylvanas and Illidan. They were both casting spells in a tensed and cautious way. It suddenly occurred to Kael that the enchantment was far too complex for Sylvanas--an amateur in magical skills, to channel alone. 

He tried not to pay attention to the chanting and concentrate on his paperwork, but it was just impossible. There seemed to be far too much stress in the air. He kept on losing track of which line he was reading, and decided to give up altogether at the end of the second hour when the castle became so eerily quiet.

He dropped the file, and the loose sheets spread all over his floor. He bent under the reading desk to retrieve them. They were no longer in order. 

He was tempted to go and check on Sylvanas.

She seemed so uptight for the last few days. Maybe what Illidan said to her was to blame. Maybe it was her obsession to remove Ner'zhul--he could never quite understand the thing about the lich king mocking her. At times, she became so upset about it she was hardly herself. He feared for her. He felt she was pushing herself too far, but she would never listen to him.

But remembering her words of warning, he dared not disturb her. As a spell caster himself, he knew the dangers if a spell went awry. He sat squirming in his uncomfortable chair and waited for another slow hour to ooze by.

He was not going to delay for another minute.

Once the time limit was up, he brought a few trusted sorcerers to the enchanted room in the east wing. The door was locked, and when no one answered, he forced it open with a spell. The black velvet curtains had all been drawn and the chamber seemed to be shrouded in unnatural darkness. He could not see clearly even by the light of a torch. But he could hear rapid breathing--it belonged to Illidan, he supposed.

The spell succeeded.

But how come the room was so silent?

He brought the torch to the makeshift altar where Illidan laid, gasping hard.

"Illidan?"

The undead crust was gone, replaced by healthy purple-tinged skin. Long mane of midnight blue fell in tendrils over his face, matted with perspiration. The silvery eyes searched for the source of sound, but they, however, did not react even when the torch was brought close.

"Kael?" the night elf mouthed, recognizing the voice at once. "Light a torch. It is so dark here."

"I have a light," Kael sighed softly. "You are blind again."

And the night elf chuckled to himself, a smile spreading across his pale lips in relief, "I am myself again." He clenched his fists together, as though testing them out, "These feel like mine." He wriggled each finger, stretched his arms, and tried to rise to a sitting position when a terrible emptiness seized his breast. His hunger for magic burnt deep again. He clutched at his chest with his hands and sighed, "This feels like mine too."

This was life. This was _his_ life.

"Where's Sylvanas?" Kael would be more interested to share with the demon hunter his joy of rediscovering life another time--but he looked around and saw no signs of the Dark Lady.

An icy, damp hand touched his arm. He turned to catch her as she collapsed.

One of the sorceresses managed to stumble her way across to the window and withdrew the curtains. Evening light fell upon the face of Sylvanas--it was covered in blood!

"Sylvanas!" Kael cried in dismay, handing the torch to a servant closest to him and held her tight in his arms. "You are hurt! What happened?" If it was Illidan who did this to her, he would kill that bastard before he drew his next breath...

"I overestimated...my strength," she admitted and smiled faintly. "But the spell succeeded. Ner'zhul...he...won't dare laugh..." and she went completely lank in his embrace.

_ Ner'zhul would not dare laugh_? Look at her now, battered and unconscious from her effort. Where was the glory? It saddened Kael to see her so totally consumed in her contest with the lich king that she could disregard everything to achieve victory--she would even gamble with her own life! Perhaps Ner'zhul had every reason to fear her power and determination. But he had ever reason to ridicule her intelligence. 

Kael knew he should have stopped her from casting that spell. He did not care how. But it was too late now...

He carried her to her bedroom and carefully cleaned the blood on her face with a wet towel. He made her as comfortable as could be.

Then, he laid beside her as she slept. 

Physically so close together they were, but he felt the distance between them pull apart, and there was nothing to bridge the gap.

What did she see when she looked upon his face? What was she thinking when she gave herself to him? What was she dreaming about now? He'd like to think he was the one for her. 

He knew he loved her more than she did him--if she would even love him at all. He did not mind making sacrifices as long as he could be with her. Call him a naïve fool. Say that a king could not afford to be a fool. _King of Quel'dara.__ King of the Blood Elves._ Damn that all!

He never asked to be king. It was just not in his place as his lord father's second youngest child to vie for the throne. His elder siblings stood fairer chances. He did not want to be responsible for an entire kingdom. He just wanted to go somewhere with this woman he loved. 

He reached out to push back a strand of her hair that fell on her worn out face, only to withdraw his hand abruptly. He was suddenly horrified by the thought that he just could not reach her heart anymore. 

*~*~*~*

**J A/N**: I MISSED YOU GUYS TERRIBLY!!! SO GLAD TO BE BACK!!! HOPE you're glad I'm back too...wah?! Nobody's glad?! Fine... 

You've suffered through so many chapters already. Don't give up on me please?! You have to want to know who Syl would pick--Kael or Ner'zhul??? Love or vengeance??? And is another of our old friend back? Will Illidan be in mortal danger??? And if you want the next chapter, condemn all hackers and keep them away from me please. Thank you. 

OH AND BY THE WAY, if you've asked me to r/r your story, and if I haven't already done so, please remind me again, and I'll do that as long as my computer doesn't give in. I remember I owe Eternity & ShadowedLight (hey you guys killed my favourite character and expect me to give you a good review??! Just kidding. I'll be as objective as humanly possible) and Jeremy (really good story ^_^) their reviews so far. 

*~*~*~*

Thank you, reviewers, for your support and patience. It's been so long since I could get on the net, and I might have forgotten what we were talking about already. Forgive me please ^_^.

**Rowan Seven**: I don't mind ^_^. I skimmed over your new story in the school library. Had a hard time trying not to laugh out loud. The girl sitting next to me acting all serious with those glasses of her, she kept on looking at me in a funny way whenever I cracked up.

*~*~*~*

**Touchpreacher**: *runs around in circles* Bubbles bubbles bubbles!!! O_o...too much Finding Nemo can do that to the mind ^_^. Please don't kill me for not updating...please?!

*~*~*~* 

**WingchumonZero**: Thanks for reading all the same.

*~*~*~*

**DemonGod86**: We'll see about that mysterious girl. As for the mental image, it was stolen from Rowan Seven. Go read Rowan's work. It's funny.

*~*~*~*

**Warp's Pilot**: Thanks for telling me that. But now I'm kinda more confused than ever. O_o

*~*~*~*

**Ira Poon**: Yeah, kinda updated two chapters cuz I thought it would be the last day last year I'd have the internet. Which turned out to be true...grrrrr. Syl's guilt...that doesn't necessarily lead to the right path sometimes, nor the wrong one either. When you know you're starting to trip, it's so hard to go back the other way. You might feel like falling all the way...my feeling anyway. (NOT a prediction of Syl's fate though...)

*~*~*~* 

**ErifEhtRebme**: I feel so honoured. I love Syl x Kael ^_^. Love em together so much. I'm a bit doubtful about Jaina x Thrall now. Well, as for another Syl x Kael fic, I don't wanna give it away too soon, but there will be two more fics with them in it. **To Honour** would definitely NOT a Syl x Kael, as it is a Jaina x Kael. As for the other one, who knows?! I'd be sad too when **RG** ends, but there will always be a new story I need to write down ^_^. 

*~*~*~*

**San**: Thanks. Kael says he's glad you like him. He personally would love to go live with you, but unfortunately, he can't cuz he's chained up in _my _room and allowed to enjoy the privilege of reading as I write about him for as long as I decide to. Mwahahaha...(*turns head to a grumbling Kael* Uh, what??? How could you compare your fate to Illidan's??? Maiev? She doesn't love him like I do you!! What do you mean she does??? Holy jeez!! She's been reading him her M x I fanfics for 10,000 years in the dungeon??? That's like **_torture_**!! Poor Illie!! Need a hug, Illie?) 

*~*~*~*

**inaam07**: I feel so much better already!! I'd love to see your other fanfics up on ff.net.

*~*~*~*

**Kam**** Islash**: Thank you. Yup, they both survived, but for how long they are gonna stay that way is the question. Unfortunately, there will be no orcs in this story. I don't want to make things anymore complicated than they already are here. I do have another Orc story titled **Listen**, and I believe you've read it, so thanks for your support. ^_^

*~*~*~*

**M.T STYLES**: Thanks for reading. I sure hope that Blizzard would hire me to make a campaign story for them. But they won't O_o. Or maybe it's just that I've never asked?! 

*~*~*~*

**Ice Dragon XXI**: Oh, don't worry. After my computer caught the virus, I haven't been able to reinstall War3 either. But when you get a new PC, you really should try it. Thanks for reviewing anyway ^_^. 


	19. Shameless

**J A/N: (Oh cruel, cruel world. I've FINALLY updated and my mind is still intact...kinda.)**

J Cae: SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME!!! Didn't mean to leave you guys hanging. Anything I say will sound like a bunch of lame excuses, but I'll just go ahead and shoot: I got 4 midterms, a lab report, an essay, AAANND a computer that got screwed AGAIN!!! And this time, my combo drive kept on popping out due to some virus induced program, and eventually fried itself. My internet connection, for some reason, went on strike and I later figured out that it was all because of...Zone Alarm that should be protecting my computer but apparently did a better job than I need it to. It was_ very_ frustrating. 

Syl: Very frustrating, but there really is no shame in getting a Norton.

J Cae: I know no shame. But I have no cash.

Syl: Try Kael's treasury. He has a number of hidden gold caches.

J Cae: ...I'm currently at odds with him (see **J rEpOrT** at the end ^_^) 

Syl: *sighs and rolls eyes* O_o I'm starting to feel insecure about _MY_ position as your favourite War female character...

****BY THE WAY**, the #1 reason it took me so long to update is that this once-intended-to-be-last-chapter is SO LONG, and so I decided to split it into two which means you get another chapter _yay_ ^_^. Another long wait O_o..._bummer_. I promise I'll _TRY MY BEST_ to work on the final final chapter next week. You have my word (UNLESS I die or get brainwashed or my computer screws up again). 

*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER ****FIFTEEN****: ****SHAMELESS**__

Sylvanas Windrunner woke up violently sick. Her nose started bleeding and she could but breathe through her mouth. Her lungs burnt with pain with every inhalation, and her world erupted into bloody shards of pain. Mondelv tried to give her a potion, but she could not swallow and vomited it instead.

When the nausea subsided, she laid quietly in bed and tried to regain control of her own body, but all she could feel was herself failing, her consciousness slipping back to the nightmare where dark and evil demons awaited to feast on her soul. Fear washed over her, but there was nothing she could do to break away from the horrifying visions.

Kael stayed beside her, doing everything in his power to console her. Through her tears, she cried out without being aware of what she was saying. She told him she did not want to become both Kil'jaeden and Ner'zhul. She needed him to protect her.

Yet this time, not even his light seemed able to drive out the inner darkness within her soul. 

She had not made a mistake. She knew she did everything right. The spells were chanted correctly, and the ingredients were added at the accurate time. Illidan was brought back to life. Then why was she dying?

She had wanted to live forever...

And at the darkest hour when night shut out all lights, she saw Kael turn his back on her.

She wanted to call his name. She wanted to tell him not to leave her alone to her fate. But she had no strength left to move her lips, no strength left to voice her words.

"...please...don't go..."

*~*~*~*

Kael could not bear to watch.

Why must Fate be this cruel to show him the world and then take it away from him? He knew Sylvanas needed him, now more than ever. But he could not do it. It was too much for him.

He loved her.

He knew he would never stop blaming himself for walking away from her like this, but it would pain him too much if he had to feel her dead skin against his own. He tried not to think of Vashj, tried not to associate Sylvanas with the dear friend he lost.

And Ner'zhul was to blame for all this. 

Merely a handful of stars plucked holes in the black night sky. The wind ceased its moaning. Nor were the insects chirping. The night was silent, because the Lord of Death had just swept over the land.

Kael's elven boots pounded against the blighted ground. No more trees were left to hinder him. No more life was present. All there ever would remain was the emptiness of death and sorrow. 

And then, he saw a ghostly spectrum of light glinting off hair of the purest white. Ner'zhul was already there waiting for him, Frostmourne by his side. A smile appeared on the lich king's lips. It did not fade, not even when an angry fist struck on his head a glancing blow. 

"What did you do to her?" Kael yelled and grabbed a strand of the white hair. "Why couldn't you fight her like a man and have to use your lowly tricks?"

"She is sick then?" Ner'zhul was not in the least bit surprised to see Kael so enraged--and he certainly did not need to ask what the elven king was referring to. A second blow came his way, followed by a chain of fire spells. The lich king held his ground, but he did not fight back.

Searing flames scorched the body, but not the merciless heart. And when Kael burnt up his mana, Ner'zhul stepped forth and asked, "Feeling better?"

"What?" it took the elf by surprise-- some form of insult he did not get, perhaps.

"Sylvanas and I both know a way to save her," Ner'zhul chuckled. His ashen skin was not even blackened from the effect of the magical fire. "But whether or not she'd do it is the question."

"What do you mean?" Kael fumed. 

"My _friend_," Ner'zhul adopted a mocking tone. "Now you are no longer by her side, what reason has she left to live? Why should she fight to save herself when death's so much easier?"

Pain struck Kael. Of course Ner'zhul was right--damn master of mind games. He should have stayed with her. Oh, if there was some other way he could have shown her he would never forsake her...

"You don't understand her enough to know how her mind works," the lich king sighed. "But I am not here to give you lessons on romance. No, there is no time." Ner'zhul smiled to himself again, as though he was taking pleasure in the bubbling anxiety of the elf. "It was not me who did this to her. I gave her the ingredient, true, and she had had enough sense to cleanse it with an enchantment before putting it in the concoction. Therefore, no powder or dust could have tipped the spell, else Illidan should have died together with her on the spot." 

"And?" He was telling the truth, Kael knew. As a spell caster himself, he understood the properties of magic. If Illidan was alive and well, there should have been no problem with the ingredients nor the spell itself. He knew this, but he needed to hear it.

The lich king reached into his mind and saw his understanding, "She did not unleash her powers fully when she cast the spell. She is now severely deprived of mana."

"Why would she do something like that?" Kael was horrified--to channel such a massive spell without unleashing full power would be suicidal. He needed to know why Sylvanas should attempt something like this...

"You are more naïve than I imagine you to be, Kael'thas. Her powers are demonic in nature, and therefore very caustic," the lich king sighed. And when Kael still had no clue, he shook his head, "She has your child."

"My child..."

Sylvanas would rather choose to risk her own life than to expose her child to demonic influences, and that was why she withheld her powers. But did she know that if she died, she would kill her child along with Kael's heart? Now everything seemed to make too much sense all of a sudden. Knowing her, she would probably not tell him or anyone she was pregnant until it became inevitable. Her atypical mood swings lately should have told him something...it all fit well. He took a few seconds to decide whether he should thank Ner'zhul for unscrambling the mystery for him, but that choice was made for him. 

"Hurry back," Ner'zhul advised him. "You could still choose to either lose your child or lose everything."

Kael's emotions were in turmoil, like dough being stirred in a mixing bowl until he could no longer make out what had been there anymore. He teleported himself back to the castle. _The Light cared if Ner'zhul was laughing. The Light cared what was in store._ He just knew he had to be with Sylvanas, and it was all that mattered... 

*~*~*~*

The first person Kael saw by the hallway's dim candlelight was Mondelv, awaiting his return in front of Sylvanas's door. He prayed to any deity above to please spare him of ill news. The undead healer, of course, could not sense his inner turmoil. Undead could never understand, nor care.

"Milord, there is some bad news I have to tell you."

"Just let me see her, please," Kael could hardly keep her voice from shaking. Bad news could be anything. He did not want to hear it. 

Obediently, the undead healer stepped out of the way and Kael darted into the room. He let out a heartsick moan as he saw her lying in bed, her face as pale as the white walls behind her. Her eyes were closed, and she did not move, not even as he approached. He fell to his knees beside her bed. Was he too late? Was that what Mondelv had been trying to tell him?

He hid his face in his hands. What Fortune's Fool he was! "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Kael..." her blue eyes trained upon his face. She was no longer bleeding, but was still so weak, so fragile, "Did you listen...Mondelv...?"

She posted her healer in front of her door to speak for her should he return...and it was exactly what he did not want to hear. It did not matter.

"I have to...leave you... "

"Please don't," he clasped her hands in his own.

"I thought you'd understand, Kael..." she whispered, pain evident in her voice. "It would be best for us both...the child..."

"No," he shook his head, struggling to come up with words to keep her with him. "You have to keep on fighting. You can't just give up. I know it's hard, and you are tired, but you can't give up now." He had no idea what he was saying. He just thought that perhaps if he kept on talking, she would listen and not go away.

"I think I'm going to...lose consciousness..." she fought to get the words out, "But Illidan...he will...take care of me..."

And when she slept, he held her in his embrace.

There was nothing in his brain for a few seconds. But when his mind cleared, he began to wonder.

He thought he heard her say something like Illidan would take care of her. But it did not make sense. Was it something to do with what Mondelv had to tell him? He wanted to ask the healer, but he would not make the mistake of leaving her again. He would wait. He would wait until she woke.

*~*~*~*

Illidan was well aware of the situation he was in. He heard of Sylvanas's malady and knew the reason, though he refused to put himself to blame. It was she who made that agreement to cast the spell in exchange for information he had. Somehow, he still felt responsible to a certain extent, and that was why he agreed to aid her, even after their bargain was met, to accompany her to Kalimdor.

Perhaps deep down, he wanted to revisit his homeland where the scent of lush pine would guide him along the way and the rain would whisper softly in his ears. Or perhaps, though he would not admit it out loud, that he harboured a secret admiration for the Dark Lady's resolve. 

After a day of rest, he felt well enough to move about. He was given her army at his disposal in order to secure a sea port and ships for her journey. With the aid of the Naga water troops and the Frost Wyrm scouting forces, it should not have been difficult at all. 

Every time Illidan spoke to the new Naga sea witch general Scilla, he felt a strange kind of melancholy. He remembered every unjust thing he had done to Vashj and secretly wished that she was back. It would have been a lot easier with her in charge. There were so many things between them that were mutually understood and he did not have to explain it twice. But she was gone now. He would learn to make do without her.

The Demon Hunter took the troops to the western coastline of Khaz Modan. Still perceiving him as a hero who defeated Kil'jaeden and ally against the Scourge, the dwarves granted him passage and offered to sell him a few ships. No one, however, invited Illidan to stay for the night. No one wanted anything to do with a renegade demon-Night Elf who led half a thousand Naga, undead and satyrs.

Having a bit of sailing experience, Illidan made sure that the ships were in the best condition before posting Naga in the port and a few more guards at crucial passages to ensure that no one could try and destroy or steal their ships. This, however, was met with the objection of the Dwarven thane. 

Rami Bronzebeard, younger brother of Magni and Muradin came to the coastlines himself, accompanied by his platoon of riflemen--the number of warriors in view was no match, of course, for Illidan's vast forces, though the demon hunter suspected that the dwarves, being as undersized as they were, could have hidden themselves somewhere without anyone knowing.

Thane Rami stood only up to the waist of the demon hunter, yet he would not allow himself be intimidated. With short arms akimbo, he stared up at Illidan in fury, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson that matched his red beard. 

"I granted your troops passage because I consider you allies against the lich king and his ilk," declared the thane in a loud voice. "But do not make the mistake of thinking that I should let you post your army in my territory and threaten the safety of my people."

Illidan wanted to say, 'If we were to war, Thane Rami, who do you think would win? The forces you see here are only a fraction of our true power. King Kael'thas of Quel'dara and Sapphiron of the Blue Dragons would gladly lend their aid, and you and your puny dwarves are no match for us.' But he held his comment in check. 

Instead, a smile of amusement spread across his face, "What would you have us do then, Thane, if we were not to guard our ships while we load our supplies? Ah, it is all about the gold, is it not?"

The thane's became livid. Illidan had seen right through him and knew what a lousy slave to gold he was. Though it was true, he refused to admit it, "No. I will not allow you to post your army in my territory. We dwarves are able to guard _our own _coastline--and we are _more than capable_ of defending your ships as well."

"I mean no offence," Illidan said. "But you have to admit that no one does a better job at guarding the coastlines than the Naga." 

Lady Scilla nodded in silent agreement. If Vashj as there, she would have been a little more persuasive. 

"It might be true," Rami shook his head stubbornly, "But my gryphon riders are enough to handle it."

"What you say," Illidan shrugged, bowed at the thane with a mocking expression on his face, and signalled for his troops to move out. Scilla frowned, not quite understanding her master's display of submission yet but nonetheless followed him obediently as he pulled out. 

They retreated back out of dwarven territory, and Scilla stopped to ask her question, "Lord Illidan?"

"Lady Scilla," Illidan signalled for her and the rest of the Naga to listen. "I want you to surround that port underwater. If there comes the sight of gryphon riders, shoot them down." 

*~*~*~*

"No, you're not going to Kalimdor, Sylvanas," Kael repeated, this time making his tone more firmly than he had. "What could our child get there that he cannot here?" His eyes focused sharply upon her pallid face, framed by unruly blonde curls. She was giving him one of those expressions she wore when she had already made up her mind and it was not likely he could change her mind no matter what he said.

"A safe environment to grow up," Sylvanas turned her head to avoid his accusing gaze. She already predicted how he would react, and she was prepared to make her argument. "Kalimdor has been free of demonic corruption so far. From what I know, Ner'zhul and the Scourge will not invade the distant continent until his takeover here in complete. Our child should be there."

"You should have discussed this with me first," Kael tried not to raise his voice to her--a sickly figure sitting propped up in bed. "I would do anything to keep the child safe, and Ner'zhul shall not lay a finger on him. And I don't believe sending the baby away could be the best thing to do."

"We will both try our very best," though still quite weak from her sickness, her voice reflected naught of that in the heat of their quarrel. "But you know we can't. No one will ever be safe until I defeat Ner'zhul."

He sighed. Until _she _defeated Ner'zhul--there she went again, counting him out of her grand plans. It hurt to hear. Sometimes, he wondered how she could have done so when he would eagerly give his life for her. "Who would take care of the child if you take him to Kalimdor?" he asked, already feeling emotionally exhausted. "Obviously you won't be if you are going to come back and face Ner'zhul. And you know that the lich king is mobile. He could follow you if he puts his heart into it."

"Which is exactly why Illidan has to come with me," she declared. "He could give the baby to the Kaldorei. I'm sure the Night Elves would guard our child well."

"How could you be certain that the Night Elves are willing to care for the baby?"

"Tyrande would," Sylvanas reminded him. "She owes you a life debt. If it was not for you, she could have died."

"I have not done so much as to have her eternally grateful to me," Kael protested. "I merely told the truth. Illidan was her rescuer."

"And if _he_ takes the babe to her and asks her of this favour, do you suppose she would refuse?"

"I_ don't _like this."

"I'm not asking you to like it," she hissed irately. "I didn't ask for you opinion."

"Sylvanas, please. I don't want us to fight," he tried to touch her on the arm, but she pulled away from him. "Buy you can't go to Kalimdor. You are still sick, and you are pregnant. The journey will be perilous. There is too much at risk. But if we stay here, we could work together. We could keep our child safe."

"Alanen thought he could keep Elma safe--and he is dead," she reminded him of the unfortunate father whose daughter was still bounded to Ner'zhul. Sylvanas would rescue Elma--she gave her word. But until she got better, she would not have enough strength to do anything.

Kael went quiet. Alanen...Elma...perhaps there could have been some way to alter the ending to their tragedy. He found himself remembering those haunted, otherworldly green eyes of the girl he met in the afterlife. Even without being asked to, he would try and get her back from Ner'zhul. He would care for her and take her as his own daughter. He would raise her to the light. But he could not think about Elma now. He must worry about his own child who would be born into peril so far from home. 

"What must I say to make you stay? What must I do to keep you safe?" he asked in a broken voice.

"You are never my king," she whispered with a sudden sorrow in her voice. "And I am not your ranger general. I am but a traitor who turned my back on Silvermoon and tore down my own home. I have been denounced, and I have denounced my heritage. Why do you love me, Kael? Why do you care? I want to hear."

"Why must you give me no choice at all?" he asked, closing his eyes to swallow the pain. "I love you, Sylvanas, no matter who you are--no matter who I am. I only want what's best for you."

"Tell me what you see in me when you look at me?"

Their gazes met, and they stared into each other's soul, unfolding the deepest secrets within--passion, fraud, and remorse. He had to break away first. It never mattered how he felt about her. It would not matter if he had forgiven her. She was still the traitor, and he was still the king. Both were bounded to their responsibilities. He understood, but it did not make it any easier for him to take it. Their child--their unholy union...she had to take away their dishonour.

"I know," she said softly, and touched his face. "If I stay, I'd be happy with you, but I can't pretend that I could put it all behind me. I could pretend to be who you want me to be, but I'd be in pain. We'd both be in pain. Let me do what I must do. Let me go. After that, I will come back to you, and it would be a promise. Let me go."

And if she did come back, she would still be a criminal. It had been the truth all along--the truth he refused to see. He closed his eyes to seek his invisible refuge and prayed that it would all leave him alone. But in his heart, he already knew, and there was a decision he must make, "I let you go. And when you come back, I will relinquish my sovereignty over Quel'dara. That is a promise."

*~*~*~*

Five days later, the Dark Lady was finally ready to make her voyage. 

Illidan half-expected Kael to tag along--at least to see her off, but he was nowhere to be seen. Since it was not any of his business, he did not ask what decisions were made between Sylvanas and the elven king. He tried not to notice, too, that Sylvanas was leaning heavily against Varimathras for support--she who would not display her weakness. Constraints of mortality were holding her down, it seemed, but pretty soon, she would be on a boat, and she could rest without having to worry about anything for a while. Pretty soon.

They travelled to the dwarven territory. Rumours about a disappeared squadron of gryphon riders were everywhere. They were supposedly to be guarding the coastal area but they just went missing and left no trace. No one had seen anything unusual along the coastline, but indeed it was impossible for such a large number of warriors to simply vanish into thin air. 

The first person Rami Bronzebeard suspected was Illidan who insisted on guarding the ships himself. But since the thane had watched with his very own eyes as the demon hunter led his troops away, he could not lay the blame on him. Rami only got very red in the face with anger when he watched as Illidan and his troops load their ships with goods and supplies for the long journey. 

But the thane's heart softened as he saw Sylvanas--to him a beautiful High Elven lady who seemed sick and frail to him. No wonder Illidan insisted so on guarding the ships--to guard such a treasure. The lady needed only look his way once, and he thought he understood why Illidan was doing so much for her. 

Illidan sent Sapphiron and the Frost Wyrms to scout the area ahead and the satyr guards to track back to make sure they were not being followed. He made sure that nothing should go wrong.

He had enough sense to give neither Sapphiron nor the Forsaken his complete trust. With Sylvanas that much weakened, her telepathic hold over her own warriors would be slighted, allowing the Forsaken opportunity to escape her control. The demon hunter would not be surprised if some of them hated her enough to turn against her. And who knew what Sapphiron might be thinking? Somehow, his change of heart came too quickly, too easily, and Illidan was suspecting there was more to what appeared to be happening.

He knew he could trust Ner'zhul, however, to appear with his assaulting forces, and indeed was not disappointed when a hundred crypt fiends appeared from underground, digging their way through for other buried troops. Ghouls, abominations, necromancers and other units oozed out from the ground like blood flowing from a wound and advanced upon the allies. The satyrs and the Forsaken readied themselves for battle--but the number that sprang from the ground seemed limitless...

Ner'zhul arrived at the very back of the line, his silvery armour flaring in the afternoon sun.

The Naga surfaced. Scilla motioned for her troops to go onshore to help, but Illidan shouted for her to stay put. There were barely enough forced to counter the lich king's own, but the last thing he wanted to do was to expose their supplies to destruction. Vashj would have known that if she was still alive. She would not have made the mistake of exposing the Naga to their enemies' knowledge. But too late for that now.

Sapphiron and the frost wyrms arrived at the scene, shrieking furiously. Illidan cursed out loud and shook his fist at the dragons, "Wretched, honourless animals! Never trusted you anyway! And now you have us compromised!!" 

But Sylvanas's words made him pause, "It doesn't matter." She stood up straight with apparent effort and held out her hands in the air as if to hold the minds of her troops together. "It's done. No sense in pondering over it."

The telepathic connection between her and the Forskaen had slackened since she burnt up much of her strength in the reviving spell. Now, she barely had enough energy to stay awake. She could not take part in the fight--it would be the death of her. Now, all she could do was to will her fighters to hold the ground and protect her for as long as they could hold--for as long as she could hold.

But without a word, Ner'zhul began to chant arcane words much too familiar to Sylvanas--a charm spell on her troops. It should not surprise her that Ner'zhul would try to intercept her forces by enslaving them to his psychic control. He did not need her forces to win the battle, but she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

_ **"But it would not be through my power you should fall. It is through your own."**_**__**

She remembered his words now. He would try to tire her already exhausted will. And it certainly would not be too long before she'd burnt herself out and fall...

While her warriors were immobilized in their mental struggle against both sides of control, his troops moved forward in attempts to slay her. Illidan and his satyrs held off the Scourge as best they could, but they could not save Sylvanas from the merciless claws of a pact of ghouls. Her lieutenant the dreadlord Varimathras stayed beside her--one of the very loyal warriors Ner'zhul had no hope of possessing. He guarded the Dark Lady with his very own existence.

But suddenly, Ner'zhul's banshee began to emit shrill noises. The satyrs faltered and became distracted by their haunting song. The Scourge advanced.

Illidan whipped his double blades at the undead all around him--one certainly did not need eyes to see his opponent. He was so outnumbered he could have just swung his weapon randomly and be sure to have harmed something. It seemed far better he could not see the horror going on around him. 

Lifeblood trickled down his arm from a fresh wound--a wake-up call. He could die now--he was alive. But he was not about to relinquish the sweet pleasure of life. He would fight until he could fight no more, and perhaps he could avenge himself by slaying the lich king.

All around him, the satyrs fell. The Forsaken lost themselves to Ner'zhul's mind control and the frost wyrms fell from the sky in ensnaring webs. Illidan fought with both magic and with his weapons. Ecstasy coursed through his veins. Yes, this was it. This was his life. This was what he waned to do if that was the only thing he could have done. He would fight the Scourge, or he would die trying. 

Sylvanas lost a quarter of her troops to the lich king. Her body was fully prepared to give way, but she refused to be defeated. And suddenly, she had the vision of herself, like Ner'zhul, trapped in a frozen throne. There was nothing she could do, not with a broken body, and her only ally and weapon was her telepathy. And though she had tried so hard to dissociate with him, she was still changing into him...

And when she was sure it was hopeless, new warriors arrived, as promised. 

She sighed in relief--the last request she asked of Kael before she left. 

With dragonhawk riders to clear the way before them, the elven troops marched into the battlefield. If Ner'zhul would try to expand his troops by telepathy, Kael would try overloading his psychic capacity. 

"Good," amusement appeared upon Ner'zhul's lips as he whispered into the minds of the four heroes, "You are all here. The four of you each owe me debts I will ask for repayment here...starting with the demon hunter."

*~*~*~*

**TeAsEr**: Didn't really have time to edit this, so hate me O_O. One more update, and I think I'll be able to wrap up this story, though *sigh* stories of mine that started without a solid plot are particularly difficult to end. *BUT*, we can expect some Nerz vs. Illie, Sapphie, Kael, and Syl. Nerz **_should_** have a bad time fighting this 4 on 1 battle, but I'm gonna help him by killing off someone, and I think you are gonna hate me so much. 

*~*~*~*

**J rEpOrT**: 

And allow me to leak a little more info--ILLIE FANS BEWARE!! '_I'm coming up so you better get this party started!!', _stolen directly from PINK. _Whenever _I manage get my life back from my profs and their monstrous loads of work, I'll have something to add to my RG series--an Illie story, and thus begin my Illie obsession ^_^. Mwahahaha. (**_Bye bye, Kael!! It was nice meeting you. I release you from my closet._**) Oh, definitely Illie'll have some romantic scenes with a mysterious War female character ^_^ and I promise it'll be sooo cute. 

After this story concludes, I'll be working on '**Listen**' and '**Maiev**'. People who are still interested in '**To Honour**' will probably find it..._re-released _soon with a totally different focus. 

Reviewers, thank you for your support and patience, and your comments are appreciated as always. Even a lil debate about Arthas sounds exciting. I'm prepared to write an essay to defend my anti-Arthas position ^_^ (just a parody, okay?!)...But it's just that, if I don't hate Arthas that much, I wouldn't be writing stuff to 'glorify' all the other characters who suffered in his hands...

*~*~*~*

**Queen of the Harpies****: **Why, it was my pleasure to read your story. I know, Arthas's the only cute person on CG movies. He does have cool quotes--e.g. "Your pain shall be legendary.", but really I don't know about...sweet O_o. I have 3 reasons for disliking him--you see, my 3 favourite characters from War3 are currently Syl, Illie and Kael. Look what Arthas did to Syl? Illie? And Kael (the whole backstabbing thing was enough)? How can I not hate him? But hey, I do pity Maiev, even though I hate her so much for what she did to Tyrande. Wonder what happened to her?! 

*~*~*

**mister Uknown****:** Thanks. I won't kill off everybody, I swear, and Ner'zhul's gonna _suffer _so bad first before he dies. Overrated??! Ah, I suppose it's just a matter of personal opinion. I'd value Illidan more than Arthas, even though he lost the duel (and didn't last for 1 full minute). Though they both strived to become something more powerful, but in the end Illie still has a bit of himself left, whereas Arthas didn't and relinquished his soul completely to Ner'zhul. That's kind of why I don't like Arthas. Whatever. I'm glad you like this story though ^_^. 

*~*~*~*

**ToughPreacher****:** Why thanks!! I'm so glad someone misses me ^_^ Why do I like Syl better than Arthas even though she's about as evil as he is in the canon?! Well, apart from the above reasons I typed to QotH and mister Uknown, after finishing ROC, I hated Arthas so much. BTW, I hated Sylvanas as well (she was really really annoying when you're fighting her). I was dying to kick Arthas's ass--but my chance never came. The closest thing Blizzard bestowed upon me was to watch Syl put her arrow through his pathetic lil heart, and that was IT! I decided to LOVE Syl though she's really a bit of a Kerrigan there. 

*~*~*~*

**ShadowedLight****: **You're welcome. No, really. I don't appreciate invincible heroes either. I understand why you guys had to do that to my favourite character. She could have been in more chapters though...So I'll just take my liberties and write the companion. I do have MSN, but I don't have internet in my dorm room, so I won't be able to talk a lot...too bad. 

*~*~*~* 

**Ira Poon: **Thanks a bunch ^_^. Final forgiveness and friendship, and they lived happily ever after?! Heh...not a chance. I'm gonna make them both suffer, mwahahahahahaha!! Passion-driven...That's exactly what I love about Kael. I would have given him the world (with Syl in it) if he loves me back. But since he doesn't, never mind that. He'll be forever stuck in his misery until I decide to let him go.

*~*~*~*

**ErifEhtRebme: **Syl is definitely older than Kael in my stories (because we first met her when she's at Lv. 5 (or whatever Arthas was at) and Kael was Lv. 2...oh wait. That doesn't make any sense. Syl would be older than Tyrande then...which I don't think is the case), but how old, I don't know. I'd say they should both be over 10,000, since Blizzard seems so obssessed with this particular number, and Vashj said that magic has flowed through Kael's veins for ten thousand years when they were talking about the hunger. ****

*~*~*~*

**DemonGod86: **Illidan said he wanted his life back. He didn't ask for his sight!! But I'm not gonna do anything bad to him anymore cuz he's my current favourite War male character ^_^!! I change my mind often and I totally know it. I have not undeadified the black warden, and I've never said she *smiles evilly * is Maiev. Hahaha. 

*~*~*~*****

**wingchumonZERO****:** Thanks ^_^.

*~*~*~*

**aureola**: Thanks for your comments. Yup, somebody was wondering too WHEN exactly did Vashj die? Sorry for being vague, but she died _when Kael killed her_. 

*~*~*

**Ice Dragon XXI: **Thanks. A lot has happened in War3 actually, and it's not easy to understand without background knowledge of the series. That's how hard it is when I try to get my friend to read.

*~*~*~*

**San: **Sorry...please forgive me O_o. I tried not to make you wait too long.

*~*~*~*

**Rowan Seven: **Haha. All right. One more point for you over the Vashj matter. *smiles evilly* But it's not over yet. *stops smiling evilly*. Well, in fact, the black warden won't have anything to do with anyone until later...Ha, how odd. Sylvanas doesn't want to stick with either choice. She wants BOTH ways. She wants everything!! 

*~*~*~*

**Casen**: Thank you. I did get a firewall, but it stopped my computer from connecting to the internet...technology *sigh*...I'll never catch up with it. And I'm just 19... 

*~*~*~*

**TwilightSage51**: Thanks. 

*~*~*~*

**GG Crono 4**: Thanks ^_^.

*~*~*~*


	20. Deathless

**SOVEREIGN by J CAE**

**A/N**: 

For those of you who don't like the previous chapter, it was actually my enemy who wrote that to make me look bad O_o. Wasn't me...(Everyone else: Yeah right.) All right. Sorry about being brain-dead. I'm still currently under the torture of my profs--homework, papers and sleeplessness. I'll have 3 essays due in the next couple weeks and then my finals, so don't be alarmed if you don't hear from me. I wrote this long, long chapter on Saturday night/Sunday afternoon and haven't much time to edit, but at least I tried *sigh*. 

Grrrr!!!! All that crap with technology. I was forced to download Netscape 7.1 for some reason, and now my computer is really, really slow. Damn technology!! And BTW, if you have/are planning to email me about my fanfics or for whatever reason, please indicate that you know me on ff.net in the subject (and preferably who you are as well). Please forgive me if I've never answered your email--that doesn't mean I have something against you. It's just that I get tons of junk mail everyday and I delete emails that are not in my address book. 

Anyhow, THANK YOU, guys, for your suggestions and support. Last chapter, people. Here we go:

***~*~*~***

**CHAPTER ****SIXTEEN: DEATHLESS **__

The afternoon sun glistened the calm harbour surface, making the sea glow in silvery splendour. The black sails of the Forsaken's ships billowed in the sea breezes, and the air was filled with the clashes of weapons and the foul stench of blood. 

Through the noise, there came a sudden smash. One of the five wooden docks collapsed under the weight of far too many warriors and crashed into the sea, causing huge splashes that rippled through the harbour. The Naga slew the lich king's floundering forces before they could get back ashore. 

Had Illidan listened closely, he would have heard a distant thunder pulsing through the ocean, singing its tale of doom as it closed upon land.

But he had not. 

"What do I owe you, lich king?" his double blades clattered in angry fists, reflecting wavered colours of the sky. 

"I will tell you," Ner'zhul did not conceal mockery in his tone. "Before reviving you, I have made a pact with the Dark Lady--I gave her an important ingredient which she used in the spell. What it did was to retain your memories. You remember your own name because of that--and therefore, you owe me your memories."

Illidan frowned, but Ner'zhul just laughed, "You need not scowl like that, demon hunter. In fact, you have done the same to Sylvanas. You wanted to use her as a source of magic power--and therefore, you have forced King Kael'thas to accept your aid to rescue her from the demonlord's lair. There is an interesting saying which I find true enough--what you do would always come back twice."

"What good would it do you if I give you back my memories?" Illidan dropped his tone. 

"Not much," Ner'zhul shrugged and mimicked the demon hunter's tone as he confronted Sylvanas a few months ago. "But _you_ owe it to me."

"I owe you nothing--it was you who took my life in the first place," the demon hunter snapped, even though it was senseless to reason with someone who had long lost his sanity. 

"And if I had not and you were allowed to destroy me and help Kil'jaeden claim Lordaeron and all its denizens, what do you think would happen?" the lich king reminded him. "Would the demonlord have appreciated your aid? Or would he betray the pact he made with you and have you chained eternally like a slave? I have saved you from that fate, haven't I?"

"My fate is not of your concern," Illidan hissed through gritted teeth.

"And neither was Sylvanas's when she imprisoned in the demonlord's torture chamber."

The demon hunter was about to say something when a throbbing pain coiled around his head. He almost dropped his weapons to clutch at his own head as Ner'zhul forced open his inner eyes to _see_...

_And suddenly, he was the young traveller again who accompanied his brother to Cenarius's grove to seek the demigod's wisdom. In his mind, he saw Tyrande again--when they first met at the shrine of Elune. Oh, how young and beautiful she was in her white cleric's robes. She was holding a basin of flower-scented water--the essence of Elune. She washed his bloodstained hands and tired feet, cleansed him of his weariness and anger before leading him to the prayer room. She was nameless to him then, but he still remembered how she tormented him with her every move. She prayed for him, her soft features untroubled by the dilemma of the dangerous world around her--in one with her goddess. He remembered the way her fair blue hair fell down to her thighs--and he had been peeking like a boy in puberty. _

_ And he knew that he was hopelessly in love with her._

_ "Illidan!" he remembered his brother approaching him to pull him away, berating him in his usual solemn tone, "It is very unbecoming to stare at a priestess like that!"_

_ Tyrande knew of his feelings for her all along--she just chose to ignore them. And when he finally summoned up his courage to profess his feelings for her, she told him she had chosen his brother instead. It was painful, this betrayal, but strangely sweet as well. He wished he could forget, but he did not want to. He did not want to lose his memories of the only woman he ever loved._

No one could take Tyrande from him--even if she was merely memories. He would make sure of it with his life if he had to. 

With a fierce cry, Illidan swung his double blades at Ner'zhul who agilely took a step back and blocked the attacks with Frostmourne. The venomous runeblade clashed with the curved blades, sparking off orange glints of magic fire. As the two held still in a contest of strength and will, Illidan remembered how his enemy moved when they combated upon the Ice Crown. He remembered how his minor error--a breath drawn at the wrong moment, had cost him dearly. He would not make the same mistake again. He would allow Ner'zhul to make the first attack. He would defend and wait for a chance to strike. He would control his impulse. He would control...

"Illidan!" 

Kael's voice. 

_No, do not distract me now_, he berated the elven king in his mind. _I don't need your help. I need to kill the bastard on my own. _

Ner'zhul called for four abominations to keep Kael from reaching Illidan's side--he never took his mind off his opponent who had obviously been doing some re-evaluation of his failure. The demon hunter was more patient, was more cautious and harder to break--therefore he would need to be more careful--or craftier in order to win this battle. 

At the same instance an ethereal fire shield flared around Illidan, Ner'zhul leapt forward and swept his blade across his opponent's neck. Illidan heard the runeblade hum and took a step back. He did not return the attack and just parried as Frostmourne continued to sing all around him. He would wait for the moment when Ner'zhul should make a mistake...

The satyrs rushed forward to help their master, their blades clashing against the Scourge's weapons. Somewhere lost in the thousands of battling warriors, Kael and the Blood Elves chanted arcane spells, and Sylvanas and her Forsaken fought against their enemies. But Illidan hardly knew they existed. His mind was focused on only one thing. 

As his enemy's blow surged towards his chest, he trapped the runeblade between his curve blades and twisted forcefully, sending Ner'zhul who refused to relinquish his weapon somersaulting to the floor. He swung his weapon at the lich king who just about to get up on his feet, opening a cut on the throat. Ner'zhul rolled away, apparently not affected by the supposedly vital wound and stood up, ready for combat again. 

Frostmourne darkened with an eerie black aura--a siphon spell was ready and at the command of its master.

"Illidan!" A warning.

"Lord Illidan!" 

"Master!" 

And Ner'zhul spoke, "Just return to me this little bit of memory. And then I'll consider your debt paid."

Illidan could feel the magic searing as the runeblade impaled itself through his right wrist. 

_He knew he was back in that cell where he had been chained for ten thousand years. Another woman appeared, faceless--he was already a demon hunter then, and had carried out the initiation ritual which threw him into permanent darkness. But he remembered her voice well. He remembered the daily sound of her iron keys and the constant jingling of her armour that was forever pressed against her body. He pictured himself, with disgust, as a dog with little sense that would bark and roll over for her if she treated him a little better for that day. _

_ But all she had ever given him was the cracking of a whip in the dark._

_ He struggled in his chains but refused to cry out as the skin on his back split open. She never felt his pain--no, she enjoyed his pain. He knew she was sighted--since she often stated what a pity it was that a handsome man such as himself should throw away his future by betraying Kaldorei. She would sometimes trip him intentionally with his chains and make him fall flat on the filthy floor. Then, she would crush his face with the steel heel of her boot._

_ He did not particularly want to remember her name, so he forced himself to forget. But somehow he could not rid of the sickening feeling whenever he remembered her mocking laugh. _

_ Perhaps that was called hate. _

_ An eternity of imprisonment had not only made him feel like he was losing grip on sanity. He was certain the warden who was locked with him had lost her mind completely as well._

_ But he remembered once catching her by surprise. Fed up with years of her torturing, he figured he would have nothing to lose if he tested his luck. One day, while she was charring his flesh with a red-hot tong, he yanked off her helmet and punched her in the head, hurting his own hand--though it was more than satisfying. The tong fell out of her hands, and she collapsed unconscious in his arms...he could not help it..._

_ He touched her face, tracing the contours. Her skin was smooth--save for a scar that ran over her left eye, possibly created by a blade. Was her left eye blind as well? He could not suppress the sudden sympathy that entered his heart..._

_ ...and when she woke later, she found herself lying naked at a corner of his cell, and he was crouching beside her, toying with a piece of her armour in hand. Though the chains held him fast to the walls, he smiled, enjoying his small revenge--his freedom. _

_ She just gave a cry of grief and horror and darted away from him--and before she did so, unfortunately for him, she remembered to slam the prison doors shut. _

_ ...and the next day, Califax was sent to guard him. Califax did not torture him. He did not humiliate him and just guarded his cell wordlessly._

_ The warden did not return. _

_ But the memories of her were beginning to fade, too, in Illidan's mind. _

_ Suddenly, he could not remember ever having met her before. _

Varimathras closed his giant but gentle claw around Illidan's bleeding wrist and dislodged it from the runeblade. The demon hunter jolted back to reality, as though he was awakened from disturbing dreams. He did not remember what happened, he just felt so disoriented...

"Lord Illidan!" he felt the satyrs' beast-like hands tucked him to safety. "Are you well?" 

"I am fine!" the demon hunter snapped. "What's the matter with you all?" The wound was hurting so much, and he could not even remember why. Anyhow such was only a minor injury on the battlefield, and he could still fight. 

"No, you are not well, Illidan," Varimathras only said--under the Dark Lady's telepathy, the dreadlord's tone was so much like that of hers. 

"I'm all right, damn you!" the demon hunter struggled to free himself from the retaining grip of his own servitors.

"Leave Ner'zhul to us before you have yourself killed!" the dreadlord said, moving forward to exchange blows with the lich king. 

"Yes, that is right," Ner'zhul put in as he evaded the dreadlord's attack. "Your debt is paid. I have no more quarrels with you. You are free to leave now." 

"What are you saying?" Illidan's face turned livid. "What did you do to me?"

Scourge warriors rushed to surround Varimathras, allowing Ner'zhul to turn and head towards the blood elven king--his second debtor. 

Kael knew what he owed Ner'zhul--it was what the lich king wanted in return he did not know.

"King Kael'thas," Ner'zhul approached him with the runeblade stained with Illidan's fresh blood. "I have sent Anub'arak to your aid and pulled Sylvanas out from the Demonlord's keep when she was captured. I have banished you to the afterlife to save you from a Naga assassin's arrow. And I have indirectly saved the life of your child."

Kael tensed at the last statement--whatever Ner'zhul had in mind that involved his unborn child would be out of the question. He would give his life to prevent anyone from laying a finger on his baby. And suddenly, bitterness crept into his mind as he thought, "_Alanen, I have not understood how desperate you were until now._" 

"As payment for these favours I have done you, I shall demand from you your service--" Ner'zhul paused to study Kael's expression, "in _undeath._"

The elf thought he felt a cold chill fluttering his robes--or was it just his own heart growing cold? In undeath? What madness! There was no point in negotiating when Ner'zhul obviously was not open to bargain. All he could try and do now was to fight and stay alive, no matter how slim chances were. 

"No, don't say it's not fair," the lich king scorned. "You accepted Anub'arak's aid with gratitude--and he had given up his undeath."

_ Accepted Anub'arak's aid with gratitude_. That was true enough. Kael took a few seconds to choose his response. "It is a fair deal. If I lose to you, you will have me as your servant in undeath--but only under one condition that you would do my child no harm."

"When you have become my servant," Ner'zhul assured him, "Your child would become my family. I shall do no such degenerated thing as to hurt my own family."

"That's _very comforting_," Sylvanas grunted. Kael shot her a worried look. She was standing far away from the both of them, leaning against a meat wagon. Her Forsaken warriors guarded her though their forces seemed to thin by the minute. Her face became so pallid that that of a corpse's had more life in it. "Unfortunately you shall have no such privilege. Should Kael fall, the first thing I'd do is to kill the child."

Any other time, Kael would have argued about it--but with her in her state and him in his circumstance, it only seemed sensible. She was too weak now to defeat Ner'zhul. If he could not kill the lich king, Sylvanas would not survive either. He came to realize, then, how heavy a burden had been placed upon his shoulders. The lives of two persons he loved most would be lost forever if he should fail...

The tension was cut through when a furious Sapphiron took a sudden dive to attack Ner'zhul. Almost reflexively, the lich king tossed Frostmourne into the undead dragon's shrieking mouth. The runeblade sailed right through the mutilated shell--thanks to Illidan and the satyrs' knife work earlier, the frayed ligaments and decaying tendons that held the frost wyrm together became severed. Sapphiron exploded into a million pieces. Bones and flesh rained on the battlefield, hammering down on both the lich king and the allies' forces. Both Ner'zhul and Sylvanas willed their troops to move out of the way, but the exploding bones were just too unpredictable. Kael heard one of his lieutenants' scream when a piece of shattered bone embedded itself into his skull.

And when the undead dragon crumbled completely into dust, Frostmourne came spinning down from the heavens, landing at its wielder's feet. Ner'zhul closed his grip around the hilt of the cursed blade and muttered apologetically, "Sapphiron owed me his loyalty. I was going to give him a chance to make up to it. But too late now."

It took Kael and his allies a few moments to recover from their shock. Ner'zhul had destroyed a frost wyrm with one single blow. Be it that Sapphiron was injured. One single blow! Unimaginable!

The Forsaken moved forth to position themselves around Ner'zhul. Kael knew Sylvanas was trying her best to provide him with aid while fighting for her own survival. Ner'zhul could have chosen to challenge her first and finish her off. From what Kael had seen, he was more than capable of doing so. But he did not. What did he have in mind? To exhaust Sylvanas's power and make her die from fatigue? To scorn her before he tore her apart piece by piece? 

No time to wonder. Raising his arms in the air, Kael took a step back and conjured a spell--a dark phoenix birthed from unknown darkness. The mutated but wonderfully beautiful creature still tied him down to his complicated emotions--Vashj's death, Sylvanas's condition, his child, the peril he was facing...he willed the majestic phoenix to obey him, and dark fire flared upon the battleground. 

He had been thinking of Alanen and his daughter--of Elma mostly. The power that coursed through his spine belonged to the two of them--a self-regenerating dark energy that would never tire, a stoic power recharged by grief and rage. He wondered how this magnificent and incredible force could have stirred in the veins of humans so volatile. How could a little girl of six years have possessed that power?

His opponent weaved a spell of death on the blade of his weapon--he could see if coming, but he knew he would have no way of avoiding it. Corrosive green liquid sank itself into his flesh, sizzling and burning as it went deeper, eating their way towards his soul. Gritting his teeth in stoic defiance, Kael commanded the phoenix to defend him while he cast a massive spell of fire against his deadly rival.

On the other side of the battlefield near the coastline, a tsunami came crashing towards the shore, taking with it two other docks. More troops fell into the harbour, devoured by the suddenly raging sea. Unnatural giant waves washed over land, crushing wagons, trees and structures, carrying with it more warriors on both sides of the fight.

The scent of sea salt and magic suspended in the air--a third force. Who could be powerful enough to will the sea?

Varimathras looked around to estimate the damage, and in horror, he realized that..."Sylvanas! Damn it!"

The Dark Lady had been washed away with the water--the meat wagons against which she had been leaning was shattered into many pieces. 

"Find her!" the dreadlord cried, wading through the retreating waves. "Find Sylvanas, Forsaken! Scilla!"

The Naga only screamed in reply as the sea stirred into a furious whirlpool, "Azshara, save us!"

_Fight on, Forsaken. Fight on until there is no breath left in me._

_ Sylvanas knew she was sinking, sinking, sinking...to the heart of cold hell. The vortex was spinning too rapidly, and there was no hope of escaping. She did not try to fight the water invading into her pained lungs. She realized she was going to die there in the ever-twisting whirlpool with hundreds and hundreds others that were sucked in with her..._

_ But suddenly, hands caught her and kept her from sinking any further--four pairs of hands as cold as ice. The grip of death was not ominous. Rather it was gentle and calming, and she welcomed it. _

_ Four beautiful faces of elven females hovered around her--their skins looked almost transparent, and their night blue long hair flowed and enfolded her, cradling her, protecting her. A name came upon the tip of her tongue, but the four pressed their fingers to their lips in unison, so she said naught._

_ Instead, she lounged in their embrace, trustingly, and slipped into sweet restful sleep, oblivious as death beckoned her... ___

The ships Illidan bought tossed and floundered in the raging sea, their sails flapping noisily as they were thrown about. But not one of them sank nor crashed against the shore as though something or someone was protecting them magically. Dark clouds rolled in and the sky darkened dramatically and rain began pouring. It was as if some dark deity had arrived and did not like what he saw.

Illidan stood facing the sea with his arms outstretched, his hair whipping across his face in the wind. He tried to neutralize the sea--he could sense it, that this storm was not natural. It was conjured by some very potent and otherworldly magic. In the face of a force so vast, his own strength seemed diminished. 

The panicked dreadlord ran up beside him, still looking for his missing Dark Lady, "Do you sense any signs of her?"

"I'm trying," Illidan snapped impatiently. The task he was attempting now was impossible enough--as if there was anything else he could have done...

As Varimathras started to turn and scamper somewhere for help, Illidan felt a sharp sting an inch about his heart. Undead? No. Certainly that blow was too ethereal and delicate to be from one of the clumsy Scourge warriors. The traitorous attack felt as soft as starlight at first, and then began to scald his flesh causing agonizing pain. He could hear the dreadlord crying out a warning, "Spirits of vengeance! We should...wait..."

An avatar followed closely behind, but instead of taking the shape of a typical night elven female, it resembled a monster with far too many claws. The spell caster was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it now?" the satyrs seemed alarmed as well. They surged forward to assail the avatar. With so many corpses on the battlefield, the avatar could raise an infinite number of warriors if it was not taken care of first.

Illidan now knew that new danger arrived, but after having part of his memories removed, it just did not register in his mind that it was...

With one swift flick of its bladed arm, the avatar severed the head of a satyr from his body. It proceeded to slash and hack, disintegrating another poor warrior as though it was possessed by mad hatred. The rest of the satyrs stood their ground, but soon, their courage faltered as they witnessed their comrades fall before their eyes one by one...

Roaring to the grey cold heavens, the avatar stampeded... 

Kael was barely aware of the commotion happening behind him. His concentration was solely on his opponent, his determination set on one purpose--to fight for his survival. His dark phoenix vaporized from its own heat and left behind a golden egg, and until its rebirth Kael was on his own. He had already taken more than five of Ner'zhul painful death coil spells and was running low on healing potions. Another spell, he could tell from the low chanting of his opponent, was coming his way. 

The impact knocked him backwards and he landed in ankle-deep water. The waves surging onshore had made their way to the inner land. Soon when seawater drowned out the land, his fire magic would have no place on the battlefield. Therefore, he must time his moves precisely before...

_Damn, _thought Kael as he shot a look at the phoenix egg. The water's impact would weaken the shell and threaten the majestic creature sleeping inside. He had no more strength to summon another phoenix--not now. But time was what he did not have. He willed it to awaken...

"The waves..." Ner'zhul hissed to himself, "are magical."

Kael could have blamed him for the disaster if it was not for the surprise the lich king displayed. But if the tsunami was caused by neither of them, who could...

Another giant--enormous wave crashed onshore.

Seawater took with it many, many more warriors on both sides. It rushed towards the phoenix egg.

_Damn it, stupid bird. Wake up!_

Waves buried everything, its impacting forces so vast that both Ner'zhul and Kael had to grab hold onto something to keep themselves from being washed away. The Blood Mage was then quite certain that his phoenix was gone. When the waves retreated, he felt cold. Everything was so cold and bleak.

His enemy stood up from crouching position with weapon still in hand, but he did not fight. On his face, instead, there was an air of triumph.

"Your fight is over, Kael'thas," he advised. "Sylvanas is gone. I don't sense her telepathy any longer."

Kael forced himself not to look for her. What Ner'zhul told him could be true. Or he could be trying to break him. For the sake of Sylvanas, he must banish his emotions. He would not look. He would have faith in her. 

He would not allow Ner'zhul to take advantage of his feelings. 

"I thought she meant something more to you," the lich king studied the unresponsive elf in amusement. 

Anguish and weariness in Kael's soul noshed the dark power in his core--slowly, but surely, restoring his strength. It was a strange feeling, and he almost could not comprehend it, until...

"Kael'thas!" Varimathras yelped as he rushed forward, "Sylvanas is gone! The waves took her!"

That was it. Sylvanas was in dire peril. Kael thought his own heart stopped beating. 

Frostmourne glinted with malicious light.

And it was that one critical second, when Kael was certain he would lose either his life or his soul under the blade of Frostmourne, he saw Ner'zhul recoil. The lich king betrayed no emotions behind his visor, but his body was immobilized by a spasm of pain. The runeblade threatened to fall out of his hands, but he managed to reaffirm his grip. Kael looked at him in surprise--and then behind him. He thought he saw a human child, a brunette, with green eyes much too cold for a girl her age. She did not look back at him. She was staring at Ner'zhul with baleful rage. Her hand was held out for him to see--her fingertips sizzled from the effect of a dark spell.

The lich king spun around and swung Frostmourne forcefully. Before Kael could do anything, an abomination moved in front of him and whipped its chopper against his head. He rolled out of the way and returned an attack. It had little effect on the monster, but he had little time to care. He must help Elma. He must...He saw her bleed and he feared what might become of her.

But Sylvanas could be in danger--or dead as well. 

"Varimathras!" Kael grabbed the dreadlord. "You stay here and help the girl. I'll find Sylvanas."

"What girl?" came Varimathras's perplexed response. He had obviously not seen Elma.

"Elma," Kael pointed at Ner'zhul who was...no longer there anymore. _Damn._ Too many warriors crammed the place and he lost sight of the lich king. 

He had to make a decision quickly, though he knew either option he chose, it would not be easy on his conscience. He would have to live with some sort of guilt. 

"Are you sure Sylvanas was washed away by the waves?" he questioned Varimathras in a tone so fierce that made the dreadlord draw back.

"I saw her leaning against a wagon. When the waves hit the shore, she was not there anymore. I cannot..." Before Varimathras even completed his sentence, Kael was already threading through the warring sides towards the coastline. The elf did not seem to see a magical vortex in the middle of the harbour. If he did, he paid no heed to it.

He dove.

_"Kael!" _

_ Her voice in his head. _

_ They were back on the __Frozen__Sea__, battling against Sapphiron who came to keep them from reaching the lich king's major-domo. He gripped tight onto a projection on the floating ice plane that began to drift, but his fingers became numb and burnt by the cold. He felt himself slipping..._

_ "Jump. Keep your head under water and swim."_

_ She was undead--he still remembered the shock when he found out who she really was. Having no other options, he let himself slide into water and swam for dear life until his hand touched on something solid--land. He had not been grateful then, but he knew if he had not gave her his trust, he would probably have died._

He was underwater now. The water was warmer than that of the Frozen Sea though equally deadly--this time, it was his spirit that became so cold. 

_"True, I'm looking for Kil'jaeden," Sylvanas told him while they were on board the ship to Lordaeron. She was dressing his wounds. Her fingers, though decayed and icy, were still gentle. "But that is not the reason I came to you. You are our prince. You have the power to lead the elves."_

**I am not sure anymore**, he cried out in his mind, shaking his head grimly to clear his head.Why did she have to do it? If she had not, things would have been different, and she would not be in danger now...He continued searching for her amid the roaring waves. He could see nothing. But he knew he could never give up until he found her--dead or alive.

_ "I'd pledge myself to the demonlord's will in exchange for the Blood Elves' freedom..."_

She had done so much for him--was he even worthy? Whenever he found himself in trouble, he could have her there to help him out. Though she had never admitted loving him, she was always there for him, willing to sacrifice herself.

_She slipped her Quel'thalassian brooch into his hand before leaving him to fight Alanen. He __returned__ it to her though the feeling of the angular metal pressed against his palm stayed with him._

_ "En'shu-falah-nah."_

She gave, asking for nothing back from him. She gave him his freedom. She saved his life on more than two occasions. And suddenly, he realized how blind he was.

**Kael'thas, you are a fool. You are a hopeless fool.**

_ "Kael, I...I'm sorry."_

_ Moonlight shone on her tearful face as he leaned forward to kiss her--the touch of her lips was still so vivid in his mind, the soft contours of her body...it was painful to think she would be gone forever. He could not allow that._

An object floated before his eyes--like a miracle. He grabbed it and held onto it with both hands. 

Her brooch.

He grasped it tight in his palms. The angles pressed deep into his flesh, hurting him--and he felt a bit more alive. But he was a fool! A fool, nonetheless! 

He was sinking so fast. Water rushed into his lungs, drowning out his world. He could no longer see the surface. His vision blurred. 

As he was failing, he came face to face with death's mistress--four elven females swam up to him, dragging him away from danger, helping him with sympathy in their familiar eyes. He could not say for certain where and when he met them, but somehow, he knew they were not going to harm him and he was not afraid. They took him out of the whirlpool into calmer waters. 

And there, drifting, was Sylvanas. She was unconscious. He tried to call her name, but saltwater choked him. Yet he found her. The four elves did not stop him as he swam over to the Dark Lady and tried to find some signs of life in her. Her heart was still beating, though its pulse seemed to be getting weaker and weaker.

** _I thought she meant something more to you..._**

Ner'zhul's accusation returned to haunt him, but now, he knew what he should say now. He understood what she meant to him. Sylvanas was his life. He would give her his last breath...

Cupping his mouth against hers, he breathed into her...

Varimathras was almost certain that Kael was gone, as was the Dark Lady. No living being could have survived underwater for so long--and if they were both gone, what was the point staying? He looked at Illidan, the Forsaken, and the Scourge, still caught in their war. They were still fighting, dying for nothing. 

He said an oath as another massive tsunami hit the shore. Realizing he was too close to the coast, he ran as fast as he could, knowing that there was little chance he could have escaped--but he risked a glance back as the waves avoided him. _Oh yes._ It steered away from him as though it was alive.

At the front of the waves, the dreadlord thought he saw the figure of four elven women, racing towards the scene as quickly as the storm. Their hair trailed behind them, braided into one giant string to pull the allies' forces back to safety--among the rescued there were the Forsaken, Blood Elves, Satyrs and Naga alike. But the Scourge warriors that were taken to the ocean never returned. 

"How is that possible?" his jaw dropped. Whatever it was, the tsunami seemed to be on the allies' side. 

The four spectres trampled upon the Scourge, drowning them, washing them away, disintegrating them with the sheer force of water. 

The Scourge began retreating inland, bringing with them chaos. The allies gave chase, but they only fled in different directions. The undead warriors parted to reveal Ner'zhul who stood with Frostmourne held out in front of him as though to hold off the giant wave. His blade was stained with the lifeblood of a young being.

The wave stopped in front of him and gently placed onto the blood soaked floor two figures. 

Sylvanas got up from the floor, coughing water out of her lungs. She thrust her head up and saw Ner'zhul, watching her. 

With the four spectres still glaring hatefully at him, he knew he could not win this battle. 

He pulled off his visor--the blue eyes bore unfeelingly into the Dark Lady's core. She forced herself to stand up, though fatigue got the better of her. 

He said icily, "You owe me your life and loyalty. Twice have I brought you back from death--once into undeath and once into life. And while you were held captive in the Demonlord's citadel, I have served you and helped you survive until you were rescued." 

He raised a hand and pointed at her, and she clutched at her own chest from the psychic-induced pain.

"This is where you've hurt me, Lady," he reminded her, placing a hand over his own heart where her poison arrow struck him not so long ago. "And this is where I shall begin to hurt you."

She made no comment as the pain took hold. Still, she held her head high in defiance as he turned his back and retreated from the scene, still mocking her. "It doesn't matter when or how, but you will be mine eventually, Sylvanas Windrunner. Mine."

And as his army disappeared completely out of sight, all that remained of the Scourge were the ruins of those who did not make it. 

*~*~*~*

"The sun sets, milady," Varimathras came up from behind Sylvanas with a bow. He wanted to tell her that she had better get going if she wanted to make it out of the harbour before sunlight faded. Lady Scilla and the Naga had recovered their ships--surprisingly, not a mark was left on them. The supplies on board merely shifted place, but nothing was broken. But that did not seem relevant now. 

She hardly heard him. Bathing in the evening's last glow, everything was warm and calm. Everything was as gold as Kael's hair. 

Sylvanas mumbled a reply absent-mindedly as she fingered through the long bond hair of the man in her embrace. He came close to losing her and his own life, and now he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. In spite of it, he would not stop blaming himself for losing Elma, even though there was nothing he could have done for her. 

She tried to tell him that perhaps it would be better for the little girl this way. 

The Forsaken, the Blood Elves and some of the Dwarves helped remove the bodies from the blood-bathed battlefield. They did not find her remains, though they suspected that she could have been torn apart by the beastly lich king--they found ruins of fingers small enough to belong to a human child. 

Sylvanas breathed a sigh.

Illidan approached, and she and Kael both turned to face him. 

The four elven spectres followed closely behind the demon hunter, smiling at Kael. The setting sunlight shone right through their transparent bodies, making them seem to glow in brilliance. 

"Thank you," he smiled back wearily at the four souls who saved the lives of him and his love. "Vashj." Though she--or they had been banished, through death, to another world, his friendship and memories still bonded them to him, enabling them to help him with their power. He could see now what they might have looked like before the corruption of magic took their souls and warped them into an unsightly, mutilated Medusa--they had once been beautiful, vivacious children of the stars. 

"Sylvanas," Illidan said. "We really should set off. Vashj said she'd guard us."

"All right," the Dark Lady sighed. "Just give me a few more minutes." 

Illidan and Vashj smiled meaningfully and turned away to let her and Kael have a moment to themselves. 

"How ironic it seems," Kael chuckled to himself as he stroked her cheek. "I said I'd do anything for you--now I have to let you go as well."

It was all he had to say to make everything she did seem so wrong. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Now more than ever, she was uncertain about leaving. But in her heart she knew what must be done.

"I..."

He silenced her with a kiss, a gentle farewell. She could taste the salt of her own tears but she tried to keep them from falling. Oh Fate! 

"Take care," he whispered emotionally, "wherever you may go. I'll be waiting for you."

"Kael'thas," she breathed and pretended to be strong, but her tearful eyes betrayed her. She had to say it--this could be her last chance, "I think I love you."

She watched as his weathered features softened, replaced by an expression of bliss, "I know."

Forcing a smile, she bade him farewell, "En'shu-dalak."

"En'shu-dalak."

_ That meant good evening, not goodbye. _

As daylight faded slowly, she was once again off on her quest to destroy Ner'zhul--or was it only to destroy herself? Somehow, this departure did not feel so different from that when she boarded a ship to Northrend a year ago. And yet deep down, she knew she had changed. 

And as the ships set sail and cruised into the setting sun, she felt so far away from home. 

*~*~*~*

**End of Part II**

*~*~*~*

**J A/N**: AHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ! DONE! My third fanfic COMPLETED!! 

First off, I apologize for any potential grammatical and semantic error I make in this chapter. Haven't slept well for quite a while. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. All right. I wasn't allowed to kill Nerz and Syl cuz Blizzard needs them in WOW. I tried to make it fit into canon. Syl is SUPPOSED to go west with the Forsaken before/during WOW, and she'd be looking for shelter and supplies that no one would give her in Lordaeron, and to solve her problem, she'd forge an alliance with the Horde--and in case you're wondering where this mess leads to, look over here, *waves frantically* I have a weird depiction of that storyline. Illidan's story, titled '**Blood Leprechaun**' will take place during Syl's alliance with the Horde. If you wanna find out something more about it, turn the page. Otherwise, I thank you so much for reading ^_^. 

In case you're wondering what happened to the black warden, it will be explained in the sequel. And she's not in league with Nerz--rather, it's someone else. 

*~*

**Eternity**: Oh, that's okay. I've been busy with school work and everything anyway. I saw your column on SE ^_^. Whatever that problem is, I hope everything will eventually be okay with you guys. Thanks for reading. 

*~*

**Rowan Seven**: Oops, my bad...you got me about that portal thing. *scratches head* According to canon, Illie _did sail_ in a boat, even after he claimed the Eye of Sargeras, so I guess that doesn't have anything to do with his power, I don't know. Illidan's strength was still not fully recovered after being raised from undeath, so he didn't want to tax it too much. Or let's just say that it's strangely romantic to fight a war on a dock in the afternoon sun. Blah blah blah *sighs O_o* blah blah. 

Ai...more descriptions....um...so it's been proven that when I want to get things done quicker it generally **doesn't **work *sigh*. Yeah, I kind of skipped over some of the details and I cut out a chunk of descriptions so that I could update the chapter before everybody forgets me. I'll be good next time O_o. 

As for whether the Forsaken followed Syl by their own will, I don't think all of them did. The band of assassins (provided that they're still counted as part of the Forsaken after that particular mission) did not--bad example. But definitely the three dreadlord's forces (that I possessed or charmed while I was playing Syl's levels definitely did not. 

As for Rami Bronzebeard, I'll admit it, that he's one of those 'passing' character I made up just for that chapter. _Maybe _he'll get his own story next time. Nerz would like to thank you for appreciating his character, and so would Illie and Syl. Ah...and how old do you think Kael is? Probably we should just email Blizzard and ask them. But yeah, I mean you could definitely be right when Vashj said, 'It [magic] flowed through your veins through ten thousand years' that she's addressing the whole race. 

*~*

**Frostweaver**: Wow! I'm indeed honoured. Thanks for your compliments. Oh, I love emotional torments so much that it is obscenely masochistic. Anyhow...certainly I'm not too careful of a writer. There are holes here and there in the plot, especially the story is written over the span of nine months and I've changed my mind like 16 billion times. But I don't forget characters, that's true ^_^. And as for why so many secrets are kept from Kael...when compared to Illie and Nerz in this story, he is extremely *cough*naïve*cough*.

*~*

**DemonGod86**: Haha. I ***intend*** to avenge Illie (damn Blizzard injustice), so of course, it wouldn't have been him who died. Syl wouldn't either, cuz WOW wouldn't have worked without her. As for the kid...indeed Illie will kinda play the role of the father in the absence of Kael (in a very weird way, in the sequel), but trust the kid to become _not _evil. He/she'd be raised by Tyrande and Furion--man, how bad can he/she get? But I will refuse to reveal the identity of the black warden until it becomes inevitable. Here's my **survival report**:

1. ME, a.k.a. J Cae!! YAY!!! 

2. Yes, it's indeed our fav DH

3. Syl

4. Kael (actually, I'm kinda wondering a bit what the word bishie means...)

5. Their kid

6. Varimathras (he can't even say his own name ten times fast)

7. Scilla, Illie's new sea witch 

8. Nerz (he'll be quite all right until next we meet)

*~*

**Ride4Ruin**: 

Hope I answered your question ^_^. Thanks for reading. 

*~*

**Ira Poon**: Thank you for your long-time support ^_^!! It is the third time you read my story from the beginning to the end!! I certainly hope that I'll be determined enough to finish off something else as well...we'll see. Definitely I'll talk about the kid. He/she'd be the spirit or (somewhat) one of the themes in **Blood Leprechaun**. 

*~*

**Queen of the Harpies: **Yup, an Illie story with romance. Yup, a new version of '**To Honour**'. And yup, I've admitted that Arthas is cool. ^_^. I LOVE NAGA SEA WITCHES!! I don't get why people hate them either they're so the funnest heroes to use ever!! Anyhow, thanks for pointing out the plot flaws in my previous chapter. I'm gonna hafta find some ways to cover up before anyone else finds out. In a way, I don't think Illie is too evil. He's just...driven. He wouldn't have seriously hurt Vashj if he wasn't so jealous about her friendship with Kael. Kael already knew what Mondelv has to tell him--and it's something to do with the kid, and...haha. Sorry. I'm gonna have to stop giving out Illie's story. Look out! It's coming sooooooon. ****

*~*

**wing****chumonZERO**: Thanks a bunch. Really appreciate your support. 

*~*

**GG Crono 4: **Oatmeal...eew...there's something personal to why I don't like oatmeal. That's what my mom used to cook for me whenever I was sick when I was a child, and nothing tastes pleasant when you're sick. Thanks anyhow. 


	21. Blood Leprechaun

**BLOOD LEPRECHAUN by J CAE******

Khecomo Wingowl had always taken much pride in his keen eyesight, but that evening thirteen years after the Dark Lady sailed for the western continents of Kalimdor, it was the first time he ever knew what '_not believe in one's eyes' _meant.

He patted his dragonhawk and tried to keep it from making any noise. But it seemed to have sensed its rider's fears and began to panic.

Below them were the torches of an invading army, their dark emblems flying in the dimming sky--he counted heads of approximately seventeen hundred. But numbers, he knew, was not an issue to his opponent. He heard she could turn ten men into a hundred with her telepathy. How vast could her powers be down there?

He whirled his mount around and flew as swiftly as the hawk's wings could carry him, back to Quel'dara, the lonely home of the Blood Elves. He knew he was a good sixteen miles away from King Kael'thas and the castle, yet he knew he must make it.

The smell of things burning intensified and he risked a glance back--and he gasped. The forest was set on fire!

Smoke and soot billowed from the canopies and blew into his face, making his eyes sting and nose run. But he could not afford to worry about those things. He must make it in time to his king. Urging his stallion to fly faster, he managed to escape from their sight and headed to the heart of the elven city.

It was dark when he arrived. Guards at the castle gates blocked his path, but he pushed them out of the way.

"Stand there!" the guards tried to retain him. "You can't just go in. You need to present a letter to see the king."

"To hell with the letter," he yelled without turning back. "We're under attack!"

"Under attack?" the guards cried aloud in shock. "But it's impossible..."

_Oh, but it was possible._

Quel'dara was concealed behind miles of lush trees, protected by the enchanted energies of Mother Nature. For one who did not know the geography of the land would have trouble finding the hidden city if at all--but the invader was no stranger. Rather, she was someone they knew too well.

Khec raced down the hallway to the throne room. He had only been inside the huge mazelike castle once, and yet he somehow managed to find his way to the throne room. More guards barred his way, and he just shouted through the doors, "Milord! We're under attack! The treacherous woman has returned!"

"Be quiet, you ragged beggar!" from his soiled clothes and his blacked face, the guards could not see that he was a border patrol and not a crazed pauper and shoved him aside.

But the heavy mahogany doors flew open, and he was let into the throne chamber before King Kael'thas and the high council who were in the middle of the meeting.

"Milord, it is the Dark Lady!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

**J Cae**: Yay!! Finished another story!! saves file and proceeds to open a new Word Document

**Kael**: slams his hand on the touchpad furiously What's it between you and Illidan? First you dumped me and now you're writing a** sequel** about him!!

**Illie** Jealous now, Kael? You've never appreciated her work anyway. Why do you care?

**Kael**: But she's a bad writer.

**Illie**: Oh, you are blinder than I am. J's stories are better than those crappy MxI stories Maiev wrote me while she kept me chained in darkness.

**J Cae:** Thanks Illie! hugs Illie

**Illie**: hugs J No problem.

**Kael**: I didn't know that was a compliment Oo. But J, nobody wants a sequel.

**Illie**: Why not? Everybody likes me. Everybody wants my story.

**Kael**: You wish!

**Syl** But I do want a sequel. We didn't get to the part when I kicked Ner'zhul's ass.

**J Cae**: That's because you didn't.

**Syl**: WHAT? You mean that cheap replica of Sauron killed ME???

**Ner'zhul**: Say that again!! Say that again and I'll...

**Syl**: You **_are_** a cheap replica of Sauron.

**Ner'zhul**: Damn! But I killed you! That's all that matters. Mwahahaha!!!

**Syl**: It's all your fault! starts throwing arrows at J Cae

**J Cae**: flares Hey! Look. Did I say anything?

**Syl**: shakes head so...what will happen?

**J Cae**: whacks Syl with the script of the magic **sequel** Read this while I thank my readers!! Be right back.

**clears throat Thanks for reading, everyone.**** I hope you enjoyed Ranger General. If you didn't, I'll...do nothing. Again, the sequel is titled BLOOD LEPRECHAUN, and will be focused on Illidan and Lady Leprecha (all you oversensitive people out there, don't plot to assassinate me or crowd my email with hate notes. Though I'm obsessed with Illie, I don't do Mary Sues. If the two of them will go together, I wouldn't have told you, right?!). There and then, we shall discover whether the final victor is Nerz or Sylvanas. I already have the prologue ready. As soon as I complete chapter 1, I will post it up. All your questions and requests regarding ORCS, PORK, DORKS, CHICKENS, CHICKS, VOWS AND WOW will be answered there in the sequel. Enjoy your life until then. **

****

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**My lil brother** who helped me with undead battle strategy and read through the first chapter without dissing anything (that's a real compliment there ). Before Syl gets her own missions in TFT, I refused to play undead. I couldn't even tell the difference between altar of darkness and crypt just by looking at them then. But of course, now I can .

**Princo**whom I know I could just throw about anything at and would still be there for me. Thank you for sticking with me through my worst emotional turbulence.

**Vee**who seriously got me wanting to write some romance. No, I take that back. Yours was some very bad influence. Being an adult is tough. Once in a while we do need to 'remember the world from the eyes of a child'.

**All reviewers, so far (not in any order.**** I will treasure every one of your comments ): **

Eternity and a Half, Rowan Seven, Ira Poon, Forever Jake, ShadowedLight, PD, Melchior, Randh13th, DemonGod86, San, SaSsY-GuRl-TaYlOr, Queen of the Harpies, TheGrandSlayer, Tequilaman, Cybaster, wingchumonZero, Osu Osu Veggie, KawaiiNekoOfDoom, I)void, Implode, the aegis knight, inaam07, Warp da Warp Liger, Ice Dragon XXI, M.T Styles, Jeremy, EnifEhtRebme, Warp's Pilot, Toughpreacher, shadowblack, Ride4Ruin, Lord Cirenmas, Jackal2332, Janshi, BlueGuardian7, Casen, GG Crono 4, aureola, Anouymous, Frostweaver, TwilightSage51 and all you future reviewers to come (am I being way too optimistic?).

**J Cae**: goes backstage So, what does everyone think about the new script?

**Ner'zhul**: Lame. Lame. Lame. leans on Frostmourne like a cane and hobbles in circles.

**Illie**: hides a yawn ...still a little better than Maiev's stories.

**J Cae**: Thanks, Illie!

**Illie**: No problem, as always.

**Maiev**: (hides in the shadows and waits to ambush Illie for dissing the MxI stories she wrote)

**Syl**: hangs Kael up by one leg and shakes him violently How dare you!! I hate you!!

**Kael**: Help...over here...or I'll be lame...literally.

**Leprecha**** (the new female OC)**: Lame jokes...

**Syl**: drops Kael and confronts Leprecha You there! Don't get smart!

**Leprecha**: I wasn't getting smart with you. I **_am_** smarter than you . That's how I became Kael's _only hope_, you see.

**Syl**: Grrr...Kael's mine!! You stay away from him!

**Extras**: merrily singing away Fat kite! Fat kite!

**J Cae**: Catfight, retards!!

**Extras**: Oops...

**Varimathras**taps J Cae on the shoulder Pardon me, milady, but I see no signs of my script.

**J Cae: **You've got about four identical lines which says, 'Yes, milady'. looks at him with sincere eyes Really don't wanna waste paper. ****

**Varimathras** ...yes, milady. ****

**J Cae: **You betcha. Told ya you won't be needing a script.

**Varimathras**sighs (Why did I accept when they gave me this screwed-up role? Don't stand a bloody chance in the Oscars.)

**Jaina**: teleports in front of J Cae Can I please get a role in the sequel? Please?

**J Cae**: I'd love to give you one, but NO.

**Jaina**: At least pair me up with Kael in '**LISTEN**', okay?

**J Cae**: I WILL NOT give out the pairing until it is the right time. looks over her shoulder and half expects Syl to come and kill Jaina but fortunately she's too busy dodging fireballs that Leprecha sends at her

**Jaina**: Fine. Be that way. teleports away

**J Cae**: sighs another minute of this, and I'll totally give out the whole plot. Well, thank you again, people, and have a good life until the sequel comes!! bows

**Kael**: crawls towards J But J, nobody wants a sequel.

**J Cae**: sigh Shut up and go play tag with Elma.

**Elma**: Yay!!!

**Kael**: gasp No!!!

**Elma**: You promised!! Come catch me, sucker !!

**Alanen**: Watch your language, young lady!!

**Elma**: But Ner'zhul taught me...

**Ner'zhul**: Ah crap...

**Alanen**: Ner'zhul!!! That's what you've been teaching my daughter, huh?? draws sword You'll pay dearly for this!!

**Ner'zhul**: runs like hell

(And so Elma and Kael played tag happily ever after while Daddy and Ner'zhul get into a fight until next we...er...type.) ****


End file.
